Coin Toss
by Yelroc
Summary: Ranma tries to get along with Akane. But things still dont seem to work well. But will Akane's attitude change when Nabiki starts to show some interest in Ranma? And what will happen with all the other characters?
1. Chapter One

Coin Toss by Jason Corley  
  
This is a Fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Ranma or any other anime series. Do not attempt to make money off of the original works or off of anything I write. Thank you.  
  
My writing style  
  
-sound effect-  
"spoken"  
thought  
(whispered)  
YELLING OR SHOUTING  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Splash-  
  
"Wudya do that for" Ranma who was now a very wet she  
  
"We're going to be late if you don't hurry." Akane  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'm coming." Ranma  
  
Ranma got up from her bedroll and promptly went to the bathroom to get some hot water. She dowsed herself with hot water and the usual changed occurred. Ranma then went back to his room and put on a red shirt and black pants. He then grabbed his school bag and proceeded downstairs. When he got downstairs Akane was waiting for him by the door.  
  
"Don't we have time to eat breakfast?" Ranma  
  
"Well if you hadn't slept so long you would have." Akane  
  
"You could have woken me up early." Ranma  
  
"Why would I do that? It was a rather enjoyable morning. You and your father weren't fighting over the food. It was quite for once." Akane  
  
"Well I am going to at least get something for lunch since I can't eat breakfast" Ranma said as he started to head to the kitchen.  
  
"Here's your lunch." Akane  
  
"Did you make it?" Ranma  
  
"No. Kasumi made it. And does it matter who made it?" Akane  
  
"Akane. Do you really have to ask that?" Ranma  
  
"What are you saying?" Akane said starting to turn red  
  
"Never mind let's get going." Ranma said as he took the lunch pail.  
  
Ranma and Akane left the dojo and started there walk to school. Ranma as usual was walking along the fence a little behind Akane.  
  
it'd be nice if Akane wasn't always waking me up like that. It's really annoying. I just barely avoided setting her off this morning. Ranma thought  
  
"Hey Akane." Ranma  
  
"..." Akane  
  
"Akane?" Ranma  
  
"..." Akane  
  
(Or perhaps not) Ranma said in a whisper  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Furinkan the usual gossip was going on.  
  
What is it now? Ranma thought  
  
"Well well if it isn't Ranma Soatome" Ryoga  
  
Ranma turned around and said in shock "Ryoga!" This isn't the way Ryoga starts a conversation.  
  
"What is it? You seem a little surprised." Ryoga  
  
Ranma was very surprised because when he saw Ryoga he noticed that Ryoga wasn't wearing his usual yellow and black outfit that he usual wears but a school uniform.  
  
"Ah Ryoga. Are you feeling alright?" Ranma  
  
"Ah yeah. Why do you ask?" Ryoga  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you being here and not trying to kill me and wearing a school uniform." Ranma  
  
"Well it may come as a shock to you Ranma but the world doesn't revolve around you. And I never wore a school uniform here before because I didn't go to school here. But now I do and that's why I am wearing this." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga that's great. It's good that you have decided to finally go back to school." Akane  
  
"Yeah well he he." Ryoga  
  
"Lets see how long he makes it?" Ranma  
  
"Ranma don't pick on him." Akane  
  
"I wasn't...why do I bother?" Ranma  
  
Ranma walked off to go to class.  
  
"Akane my love. I shall..." Kuno was interrupted as Ranma punted him off toward the fields of the school.  
  
Ranma then resumed his course  
  
"What's with Ranma? He's not acting like he normally does." Akane  
  
"What do you mean? He always treats you like that." Ryoga  
  
"No he doesn't. Its similar but he didn't even try to give an excuse this time." Akane  
  
"Maybe he has accepted the fact that everything is his fault." Ryoga  
  
"Maybe..." Akane but he wasn't really picking on Ryoga this time.  
  
"Oh no I am going to be late." Akane said and then started to go to class but was stopped when Ryoga spoke  
  
"Uhh. Akane. Can you walk me to my class?" Ryoga  
  
There was a murmur from the crowd  
  
"What?" Akane said turning a little red from embarrassment  
  
"Can you walk me to my class so that I don't get lost?" Ryoga  
  
"Sure. No problem." Akane said with relief  
  
"I was going to ask Ranma but he walked off so suddenly. RANMA YOU COWARD." Ryoga  
  
"Let me see your schedule Ryoga" Akane  
  
"Oh ok." Ryoga said and handed his schedule to Akane  
  
"Wow! You have all the same classes as me and Ranma except you have a geography course where I have cooking and Ranma has something else. He won't tell me what it is though. I thought that you didn't go to school." Akane said as she handed the schedule back to Ryoga and lead him to class  
  
"Well I take courses at several schools mainly because I always do get lost. The teachers I take are real considerate of my situation and let me take tests when I can. But I am going to try and stay here for awhile." Ryoga I don't believe it. I am really talking to Akane! This is great! Thanks for the talk Ranma. But you will still die.  
  
"This is unusual." Nabiki Ranma did start a fight or get into a fight this mourning. Well there's Kuno but he doesn't count. I wonder what's going on with him. Not only that but I wonder why Ryoga is going to school here. That's easy. He's going here because of Akane. But why has he decided to go about it this way instead of his usual way. One thing that's good is that Akane is still the same. Wait a minute! Ranma and Ryoga are both acting strange. I wonder if something happened between them. I need to look into this. Nabiki then set about learning of the new possibility.  
  
When Akane and Ryoga got to class Akane took her seat. The teacher asked Ryoga to stand at the front of the room for the moment.  
  
Ukyo came in and took her seat on the other side of Ranma.  
  
"How's it going Ranma?" Ukyo  
  
"Ok" Ranma  
  
"That's good. Hey isn't that..." Ukyo  
  
The teacher then said "we have a new student today. He has travel here from... from... well why don't you introduce yourself."  
  
"My name's Ryoga Hibiki" Ryoga  
  
"Ok everyone lets give Mr. Hibiki nice welcome."  
  
Everyone gave a welcome that didn't really seem all that enthusiastic  
  
The teacher said "Mr. Hibiki why don't you take the empty seat next to Ms Tendo, the girl that you came with to class."  
  
Ryoga took what was now his seat.  
  
The teacher then started class.  
  
When it was lunch time Ranma took his lunch pail and hurried out of the class.  
  
"Ranma wait up." Ukyo  
  
"I wonder where Ranma is off to in such a hurry." Akane  
  
"Uhh. Akane since it seems Ranma is eating lunch with Ukyo then would you like to eat lunch with me." Ryoga  
  
he's hurrying off so that he and Ukyo can eat alone! WELL FINE! Akane "I'd be glad to eat lunch with you since Ranma seems to prefer Ukyo's company better."  
  
"Really?" Ryoga  
  
"Yeah. Lets go." Akane  
  
Ranma was sitting under a tree away from the main group of students and just opened his lunch pail when he heard a voice call out  
  
"Nihao" shampoo  
  
"Shampoo! Uh what are you doing here." Ranma  
  
"Shampoo bring husband lunch." Shampoo  
  
"Uh thanks but I already have my lunch." Ranma  
  
"Ranma not want food. Ranma is ok?" shampoo  
  
"I'm fine." Ranma  
  
"Aiya then Ranma eat shampoo's cooking." shampoo  
  
"No thank you." Ranma  
  
Ukyo then walked off making a bad situation worse  
  
"What are you doing with my fiancée" Ukyo  
  
"Ranma shampoo's fiancée" shampoo said and attached herself to Ranma's arm  
  
Ukyo then attached herself to Ranma's other arm  
  
"Come on you two let go." Ranma  
  
Akane and Ryoga then walked up.  
  
"So what's shampoo doing here?" Akane  
  
"Shampoo bring lunch for husband" shampoo  
  
"You aren't going to cook lunch for Ranma, I am." Ukyo  
  
"So not only did you hurry off to eat lunch with Ukyo but you also with shampoo." Akane  
  
"Akane. Its not..." Ranma ended and gave a great sigh as he shook his head.  
  
"So its true." Akane said as her temper started to go up  
  
"NO!" Ranma said with a surprising amount of force  
  
"Then what is it. Its sure what it looks like." Akane said temper rising even more  
  
"I was just sitting here getting... -sigh- what's the use." Ranma said as he bowed his head  
  
"So you aren't even going to try and give me a lame excuse." Akane said as she was fuming  
  
"You wouldn't listen anyway." Ranma  
  
"You..." Akane was interrupted as shampoo and Ukyo got up and confronted Akane  
  
"So you were trying to get Ranma to eat with you weren't you. That's why you are so mad" Ukyo  
  
"I am not mad!" Akane  
  
"If violent girl not mad. Why violent girl red." shampoo  
  
"Because...!" Akane was interrupted  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ranma said standing up  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ranma  
  
"Everyone quit fighting!" Ranma  
  
"She started it!" said all three girls  
  
"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ranma  
  
Everyone was silent then  
  
"if Ryoga and I are able to stay civil for half a day then at least the three of you could stay civil for at least a half a minute" Ranma  
  
"Shampoo just bring lunch for husband." shampoo  
  
"He is not your husband he is my fiancée." Ukyo  
  
"OK THAT'S IT!" Ranma said as he kicked his lunch pail off into the distance  
  
Everyone was silent again.  
  
"Ryoga come with me." Ranma said as he walked off  
  
"And you call us uncivil!" Akane  
  
Ranma stopped in his tracks. He took several deep breaths and continued walking. Ryoga followed Ranma away from the rest of the students.  
  
"Ranma, don't you just walk away from me!" Akane yelled and then started to follow.  
  
Ukyo grabbed Akane by the wrist and said "I don't think we should interfere"  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"You know how they get. It would be safer if we just stayed out of there way." Ukyo  
  
"Oh so your afraid are you." Akane  
  
"Akane you know just as well as I do the kind of attacks that they can perform. If one of them accidentally hit us we could get hurt very badly." Ukyo  
  
"So what do you think they are going to do to each other." Akane  
  
"Akane as much as they fight when have they really hurt each other. I mean really hurt the other." Ukyo  
  
"Well its because they are both so good that they don't get hurt." Akane  
  
"That's my point. They can handle this themselves."  
  
"I guess your right." Akane  
  
"Hmm." Nabiki that was very unlike Ranma. I wonder what they are going to do. Fight probably. I've just got to know. Nabiki then started after the duo.  
  
"Ranma if you are leading me out here just to get me lost I am going to kill you. I am really trying to stay a full day a school." Ryoga  
  
"Look Ryoga. The problem that I had with you is a lot easier to solve than the one you saw back there. I may not be doing a good job at it but it just so happens that I am really trying to solve my problems. You can understand what I'm saying cant you?" Ranma  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga said quietly  
  
"I would like to solve the problems between us. Not just the temporary truce that we have but a permeate peace between us. Wouldn't you like to see a end to this?" Ranma  
  
"Actually I would. But you cant undo the past!" Ryoga  
  
"I know but we could at least try to make the future easier instead of dwelling on the past." Ranma  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Ryoga  
  
"Look I know that the truce was that as long as you do your best not to be in pig form and stay away from Akane as her little pet I was going to stop calling you p-chan. And in exchange for you not attacking me I was going to help you stay in one place." Ranma  
  
"Yeah what's your point. You know that once I find another way to keep from getting lost I'm going to come after you again." Ryoga  
  
"I know and that's my point." Ranma  
  
"What?" Ryoga  
  
"What is it that I have done to you that keeps you after me? Besides the curse that turns you into a pig that is." Ranma  
  
"Well you are always making fun of me." Ryoga  
  
"What? Do you mean about your sense of direction?" Ranma  
  
"Yes!" Ryoga  
  
"Ok what else?" Ranma  
  
"And you are always calling me p-chan"  
  
"What else?" Ranma  
  
"The way you always treat Akane." Ryoga  
  
"And?" Ranma  
  
"And you are always running away from our fights." Ryoga  
  
"And?" Ranma  
  
"And I guess that's it." Ryoga  
  
"Ok here's the deal. As long as you stay away from Akane as p-chan I will stop calling you p-chan. And I will do my best to not comment on your sense of direction but if you get lost then you deserve it. How's that so far?"  
  
"Fine. That works for me but I like the truce better." Ryoga  
  
"I'm not finished. I don't want you to dislike one part of it and forget the whole thing. The next part is that I avoid some of our fights because I don't want to fight you. Not to the extreme you want to take it at least. So to remedy that problem I have a solution to the main reason you are always after me. Since I did cause you to get the curse that you have I will make this amends since nothing else will work. I am going to keep looking for a cure for the curse and if I find it I will give it to you even if the cure will only work for one person. Will that work for you?" Ranma  
  
"Hmm. I'll have to think on that one." Ryoga  
  
"Thanks that's all I ask for." Ranma  
  
"You forgot one thing." Ryoga  
  
"What's that?" Ranma  
  
"The way you treat Akane" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga. You have to understand the position that I'm in. I am trying to handle this as best as I can. I will try to do better but I cant promise any results on this topic" Ranma  
  
"What do you mean." Ryoga  
  
"I mean that there are so many things that effect that particular situation that I cant control what everyone else does which means that I cant promise a result." Ranma  
  
"Ok. Here's the way it will work. The part about you not insulting me remains the same along with the part about the curse. You will also continue to try and solve this problem of yours but if Akane gets hurt from it I cant keep the deal not to fight you. And you will not interfere with me and Akane." Ryoga  
  
"You and Akane? That has to be changed but the rest is fine." Ranma  
  
"That part stays." Ryoga  
  
"It can stay but it has to be changed." Ranma  
  
"In what way?" Ryoga  
  
"I will not stop you but I don't have to necessarily stay out of it. Meaning I am not giving up on Akane but I will not stop you from trying." Ranma  
  
"Hmm." Ryoga  
  
"..." Ranma  
  
"Hmm." Ryoga  
  
"Come on I think that is more than fair." Ranma  
  
"I agree to the deal." Ryoga  
  
"Alright." Ranma said as he put his hand out for Ryoga  
  
Ryoga took it and they shook.  
  
wow! I never would have thought that Ranma would have been able to pull off something like that. But this is Ryoga we're talking about. I still cant believe that I didn't notice that Ryoga was p-chan. I am going to get an awful lot of money from him for that bit of information. That should make up for what I am going to lose on there fights and then some. But this will also keep the bills down since the repairs will be lower. Nabiki  
  
"Ryoga, I have a favor to ask of you but you don't have to do it. Its not part of the deal but it would be very helpful in situations like that back there." Ranma  
  
"What is it before I agree." Ryoga  
  
"Well its that it seems that whenever shampoo shows up I cant get ride of her quick enough. I am always so close but then Akane shows up or Ukyo shows up to complicate things and then Akane shows up. And once Akane shows up there is no fixing the situation." Ranma  
  
"So where are you going with this?" Ryoga  
  
"If you are with Akane can you stall her long enough to let me finish solving the problem with either shampoo or Ukyo or both?" Ranma  
  
"Hmm." Ryoga  
  
"..." Ranma  
  
"Why should I help you. If Akane sees you with shampoo or Ukyo then that will make her mad at you and that will make it easier for me. So tell me why I should help you." Ryoga  
  
"Well for one it will keep Akane from getting hurt as much and two because I have kept Akane from finding out that you are p...I mean cursed so I think you owe me a little." Ranma  
  
"Owe you. I thought that we were putting the past behind us. I thought that you were keeping her from finding out about my curse because it was your fault I was cursed in the first place." Ryoga  
  
"I was keeping your curse a secret because we are friends." Ranma  
  
"That's why you didn't tell her." Ryoga  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"Oh." Ryoga  
  
"Oh well. I guess that is a bit much to ask for. Come on lets get back to lunch. Oh man I kicked my lunch to who knows where." Ranma  
  
"I'll try." Ryoga  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"I'll try to help but I'm not going to promise anything. And don't expect me to either because I might not. Or I might not be able to do anything." Ryoga  
  
"Thanks Ryoga" Ranma  
  
"Don't mention it. And you can have some of my lunch as long as you give me some food later." Ryoga  
  
"Hey thanks. That's a deal." Ranma said  
  
Ranma and Ryoga then walked back toward the school.  
  
this is getting more and more interesting. I never would have thought Ranma to be that smart. He is starting to intrigue me. Well, I think I should get back too. There will be money to be made from this. Nabiki  
  
Nabiki made her way back quickly and started making bets on the kind of bruises and injuries Ranma and Ryoga were going to have and weather or not that Ryoga was even going to be back.  
  
When Ranma and Ryoga returned they sat down and Ryoga pulled out some of his food and handed it to Ranma.  
  
"Thanks" Ranma  
  
"Don't forget you owe me." Ryoga  
  
"I wont forget" Ranma  
  
Ukyo and Akane walked over to Ranma and Ryoga  
  
"So what happened?" Akane  
  
"Nothing." Ranma  
  
"Don't lie to me." Akane  
  
"I'm not lying." Ranma  
  
"Yes you are. Something had to have happened." Akane  
  
"We talked." Ranma  
  
"Ah huh. Sure." Akane  
  
"Well we did, weather you believe me or not." Ranma "hey Ryoga are you going to eat that?"  
  
"No. you can have it." Ryoga  
  
"Don't ignore me. Tell me what happened." Akane  
  
"Like Ranma said. We talked." Ryoga  
  
"Wha...what?" Akane  
  
"But you never just talk. It sometimes starts out as talk but normally turns into a fight." Ukyo  
  
"We came to an agreement not to fight. Or at least to try not to." Ranma  
  
Ukyo and Akane were silent.  
  
"Come on Ryoga lets get you back to class. Lunch is almost over." Ranma said as he got up.  
  
"Alright." Ryoga said and then stood up  
  
Ranma then lead Ryoga back to class.  
  
Ukyo and Akane followed.  
  
After sitting through the last of there classes together they then went there separate ways to there last class. Akane and Ukyo went to cooking class and Ranma lead Ryoga to his geography class. Ranma then headed off to his class.  
  
At the end of the day Akane waited at the front of the school for Ranma while Ukyo went on back to her restaurant.  
  
"Where's Ranma. He's normally here by now. Did he already leave." Akane  
  
Just then Ranma walked around the corner with 3 other girls.  
  
Akane stood frozen in place.  
  
When Ranma saw Akane he realized what it must look like he was doing. Ranma said to the girls in a rather loud voice so that Akane could hear it "I'll see y'all tomorrow in class." He then walked over to Akane. "So what's up?"  
  
"Who were those girls?" Akane  
  
"They're in my last class. You don't have to worry they're just friends." Ranma  
  
"Worried? Who's worried? What you do is your business. Its not like I wanted to be your fiancée." Akane said and then walked off.  
  
"That went well." Ranma. "I guess that I'll go get Ryoga." Ranma then went back into the school to get Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga was standing outside the class room.  
  
"What took you so long." Ryoga  
  
"Sorry man. I forgot." Ranma  
  
"Yeah well you still owe me for lunch. I am not going to let you forget." Ryoga  
  
"That's fine. Well lets go." Ranma said as he lead Ryoga out of the school.  
  
"Were are we going?" Ryoga  
  
"Back to the Tendo dojo." Ranma oh wait a minute that might not be a good idea with the way that Akane is right now. That would be all I need a end to our agreement already.  
  
"Are you sure it would be alright?" Ryoga  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure. I really should ask. Well lets go there anyway and if you can stay then we will already be there and if you cant well we can find a place for you." Ranma I might as well tell him what to expect.  
  
"Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"Hmm." Ryoga  
  
"I need to tell you something." Ranma  
  
"What is it?" Ryoga  
  
"Akane is going to be mad at me because of something that happened." Ranma  
  
"RANMA HOW DARE YOU. PREPARE TO DIE." Ryoga  
  
"WAIT WAIT. Let me explain why." Ranma  
  
"Make it quick!" Ryoga  
  
"Well, I was walking to where Akane and I normally meet after school from class with some of my classmates who happen to be girls and Akane thought that I was..." Ranma  
  
"RANMA HOW DARE YOU. And I thought that you were trying to fix your problems with Akane." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga you are making the same assumption that Akane did. But its not like that. They are just classmates." Ranma  
  
"I don't believe you." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga I told you so that you could still stay at the dojo. if I told you at the dojo or if you saw the way that Akane is going to be acting then you would have attacked me at the dojo and that would cause problems so I am telling you now so that you will know what to expect when we get there and so that we don't start fighting because of a misunderstanding." Ranma  
  
"So what are you going to do about it." Ryoga  
  
"I am going to try and explain it to Akane when we get there but the way she is she probably wont listen to me until late tomorrow." Ranma  
  
"Are you blaming this on Akane?" Ryoga  
  
"No. nothing like that. Its just a misunderstanding. There is no blame." Ranma  
  
"Fine. I'll judge you later on this then." Ryoga  
  
Ranma lead Ryoga to the Tendo dojo. When they got there Ranma walked into the family room and he ask whoever was there "would be alright for Ryoga to stay here while he goes to school."  
  
"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" Genma  
  
"I don't see why not." Soun  
  
"Ranma would you mind if Ryoga stayed in your room?" Kasumi  
  
"Not really." Ranma  
  
"I'm home." Nabiki said as she entered the house. As she entered the family room Kasumi said  
  
"Oh Nabiki. Ranma's friend Ryoga will be staying with us for a while." Kasumi  
  
"Oh?" Nabiki I didn't think this would happen but at least I was ready for it. And its not like Ryoga hasn't stayed here for long periods on end. But that was as p-chan. Oh, I am going to make so much money off of this. "how long is for a while?"  
  
"Just as long as he goes to school." Kasumi  
  
"And how much is he paying to stay here?" Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki! He's our guest and he doesn't need to pay rent" Akane  
  
"I don't mind. How much would be fair?" Ryoga  
  
"10,000 yen a month and repairs for damages you cause." Nabiki  
  
"Alright here's this month's rent then." Ryoga said as he held out the money for Nabiki to take  
  
"Akane can I talk to you?" Ranma  
  
"Well since Ryoga's going to be staying here lets show him where he will be staying." Akane said as if she hadn't heard Ranma  
  
"Ok." Ryoga said as he stood.  
  
Akane lead Ryoga to where he would be staying. Ranma followed but at a distance  
  
"You'll be sharing this room with Ranma and his father. And if Ranma bullies you, you be sure to let me know ok." Akane  
  
"Uh ok." Ryoga  
  
Ryoga walked into the room and put his pack down next to Ranma's.  
  
"Aren't you going to unpack?" Akane  
  
"There's no point. I'm going to get lost anyway and this makes things easier." Ryoga  
  
"Oh, ok." Akane that's a good reason for Ryoga but why does Ranma keep his pack packed. Its like he's ready to leave at the slightest word. Maybe I should be careful what I say. Nahh, he's always had his bag pack and he hasn't left yet. Akane  
  
"Well I think that I will get some sleep for tomorrow. Good night Akane." Ryoga  
  
"Good night." Akane  
  
Akane closed the door and started toward her room.  
  
"Akane can I talk to you." Ranma  
  
"Not now Ranma I have homework to do." Akane  
  
Akane walked into her room and closed the door before Ranma could utter another word.  
  
I'll tell her tomorrow. Ranma no that's no good. Ryoga will be there to mess things up. I better do this now.  
  
Ranma walked to Akane's door and knocked.  
  
"Ranma go away! I told you that I'm doing homework." Akane  
  
"I need to talk to you." Ranma  
  
-Sigh-"fine come in." Akane  
  
Ranma walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Well. I do have homework to get back to." Akane  
  
"Well you see..." Ranma  
  
"Spit it out." Akane  
  
I guess I just need to say it and to hell with the results. -sigh- in a flat tone that Ranma almost never uses "you remember today at school when you were waiting for me at the front of the school and I came around the corner talking with three other girls?" Ranma  
  
"Yeah." Akane said starting to fume.  
  
"Well they are classmates of mine. And I was asking them about some of the stuff that we covered in class." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you never ask for any help when it comes to your classes. I always help you but you never ask for it. So you have to come up with a better excuse than that and besides I always pictured you as someone that would ask another guy for help first." Akane  
  
"Well I would except..." Ranma  
  
"Except what?" Akane  
  
Oh man this is going to be bad. "I am the only guy in the class." Ranma  
  
"What?! What kind of class did you sigh up for. Don't tell me home Ed. I don't believe you. Why do you need that kind of class. You already know how to do that kind of stuff from being out on the road. Or is this just a class that you are taking it to bring up your average?" Akane  
  
"Well its not home Ed." Ranma  
  
"Well then what could it be that has all girls in the class?" Akane  
  
"Um well its the medical class." Ranma  
  
Akane was speechless.  
  
ok here it comes. The part where I get pounded. Ranma  
  
Akane started to giggle.  
  
"WHAT?" Ranma  
  
"Its just -giggle- picturing -giggle- you in a -giggle- medical class." Akane said and then broke into full laughter.  
  
Ranma just stood there fuming a little. I need to keep my mouth shut or I'm going to make a mess of things. "You should get back to your homework." Ranma said and then he left. As he did so he closed the door on his way out, shutting out the laughter coming from Akane.  
  
Well that went better than I thought it would. Ranma  
  
Ranma went back to his room where Ryoga was. Ryoga was asleep. what is he doing sleeping? We haven't even had dinner yet. Oh well. Ranma then went downstairs and walked to the dojo.  
  
Ranma went through some forms and then went back in the house and up the stairs to his room. Ranma got his bath things and walked back down the hall to the bathroom. Ranma put his ear to the door before entering. Ranma had finally learned to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before entering. Ranma convinced that no one was in the bathroom entered. Ranma relaxed when he confirmed that no one was in the bathroom. Ranma took a shower and then went back to his room to put his things away. Ranma then went back downstairs and grabbed his bag and went into the family room and pulled out some of his books and started to do his homework.  
  
Kasumi came in and asked " Ranma would you please go tell everyone that dinner is ready?"  
  
Ranma got up and went up stairs and looked in on Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga. You awake? Well dinners ready." Ranma then went down the hall and knocked on Nabiki's door.  
  
"Come in." Nabiki  
  
Ranma walked in  
  
"Ah Ranma how can I help you." Nabiki  
  
"Dinner's ready." Ranma said and then left  
  
Nabiki blinked and then thought to herself Ranma is quite different. I wonder what caused this change. I'll find out in time.  
  
Ranma then crossed the hall to Akane's door knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" Akane  
  
"Dinner's ready." Ranma answered.  
  
"Ok." Akane said  
  
Akane got up and went to the door but when she opened it no one was there. Akane walked out into the hall and was meet by Nabiki  
  
"Hey Nabiki was Ranma just here?" Akane  
  
"Why do you ask?" Nabiki  
  
"I thought that I heard him tell me that dinner was ready but when I opened the door he wasn't there." Akane  
  
"Well he did tell me that dinner was ready and I thought that I heard him knock on your door and tell you that dinner was ready but I didn't see him at you door." Nabiki  
  
"That's strange. He normally waits for me to open the door and then makes a comment on how slow I am." Akane  
  
"Would you prefer that he do that." Nabiki  
  
"No." Akane  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Nabiki  
  
"Its just that its not like Ranma." Akane  
  
"Hmm you think so?" Nabiki  
  
"Yes. And its not just that, he's been acting strange about other things." Akane  
  
"Hmm well I'll have to look into this then." Nabiki she's right. Ranma has been acting strange lately.  
  
When Akane and Nabiki got downstairs they found everyone in there usual places. There was another plate set at the table but no one was sitting there. Akane and Nabiki took there usual places.  
  
"I thought that your little friend was going to be joining us for dinner?" Kasumi  
  
"Ranma probably forgot to tell him." Akane " Ranma you can be so irresponsible."  
  
"Ryoga was already asleep and I didn't wake him because I thought that if he was able to go to sleep this early then he probably needed the sleep." Ranma  
  
Akane was speechless.  
  
"Well I'll put some aside for him incase he comes down later." Kasumi  
  
Dinner went by rather quietly. No excitement.  
  
this is boring. I thought that with Ryoga in the house that things would be interesting. Nabiki  
  
When Ranma finished his food which was soon after he started he then got up and grabbed his books and started working on his homework again.  
  
Akane started giggling but Ranma didn't seem to notice  
  
"Akane dear what's so funny?" Soun  
  
"Nothing." Akane said but was still clearly amused.  
  
"It must be something otherwise you wouldn't have been laughing." Kasumi  
  
"Yeah sis. Tell us why you were laughing." Nabiki  
  
"Its just that Ranma is doing homework." Akane  
  
"Ok." Nabiki  
  
"Come on. Its funny. The thought of Ranma doing homework." Akane and was surprised when Ranma didn't react at all.  
  
"Well its good that Ranma is finally taking his classes seriously." Kasumi  
  
"Well you better not slack off on your training boy." Genma  
  
(Hey sis. Why don't you leave Ranma alone on this. It is good that he is finally taking his homework serious.) Nabiki  
  
Akane just sat there and fumed.  
  
why are they making such a big deal about Ranma doing his homework. I mean I do my homework. Akane  
  
Akane got up and marched off to her room and shut the door with more force than necessary.  
  
Nabiki watched Ranma do his work for a while and noticed that he really was taking his work serious. She then went up to her room and got on her computer and started doing some research of her own.  
  
When Ranma finished his homework he went up to his room and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
-Slash-  
  
"Wud'ya do that for Aka...! Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"Bweee." Ryoga  
  
"Uh... Nabiki I can explain." Ranma  
  
"I'm sure you could but you don't need to." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"I know all about it." Nabiki said as she pored hot water on Ryoga. "oh sorry Ranma there was only enough for one and I thought that it would be more appropriate for Ryoga to get it since we don't want Akane to know about her little p-chan" Nabiki  
  
"You aren't going to tell her are you?" Ryoga  
  
"Well lets see. How much is it worth to you for me to keep it a secret?" Nabiki  
  
"I'll let you work out the details." Ranma said as he left.  
  
"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Ryoga  
  
"Not this time its not." Nabiki "now lets talk about how much you are going to pay me to keep this a secret."  
  
Ranma walked to the bathroom and then opened the door without making sure it was empty. Ranma was prepared to be hit but nothing came. No one was in the bathroom. Ranma let out a sigh of relief. Ranma walked in and took his morning shower. He then went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he got downstairs everyone was already eating and there didn't appear to be any left on the serving plates  
  
"I saved some for you." Kasumi  
  
"Thanks." Ranma  
  
"I know its not much but its all I could get them to leave for you." Kasumi  
  
"If he doesn't get down here in time for breakfast he doesn't deserve any." Akane  
  
"I agree. Boy! Maybe next time you will get down here in time to get a decent serving." Genma  
  
"This is fine." Ranma  
  
Everyone was silent  
  
Ranma ate his small serving and then he got up and walked into the hall and picked up his bag. Ranma put his shoes on and walked outside.  
  
"Uhh. How am I going to get to school?" Ryoga  
  
"I'll take you." Nabiki  
  
"How much?" Ryoga  
  
"Don't waste your money Ryoga. I'll take you." Akane  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga  
  
Ranma was walking along the fence as he usual did and looked back the way he had come from. I could just make out Akane and Ryoga. He then started back on his way. After walking a little farther he jumped down from the fence and walked onto the school grounds. Ranma proceeded strait to his locker.  
  
"Why the long face sugar?" Ukyo  
  
"I'm just tired." Ranma  
  
"You tired? I don't think that I have ever seen you tired in this way." Ukyo  
  
"I don't think that I have ever been tired in this way before." Ranma  
  
"So what's the cause." Ukyo  
  
"The whole situation of having multiple fiancées." Ranma  
  
Ukyo was silent  
  
Ranma sighed and then walked on to his first class.  
  
Ukyo came in a little later and took her seat next to Ranma.  
  
Akane and Ryoga came in a while after and they took there seats.  
  
They sat through there first 3 classes and then it was time for lunch.  
  
Ranma was up in a flash and was out the door.  
  
"What's up with Ranma?" Akane  
  
"I don't know. We haven't talked since yesterday." Ryoga  
  
"What did you two talk about yesterday?" Ukyo  
  
"We came to an agreement to try and not fight." Ryoga  
  
"So what brought this on?" Ukyo  
  
"I don't know. Ranma was just determined to stop the fighting." Ryoga  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"I said..." Ryoga  
  
"I know what you said. I just cant believe this. Ranma would never try to stop people from fighting him. He loves fighting. Its who he is." Akane  
  
"Hey Ryoga you coming?" Akane  
  
"I think that I will eat lunch in here today." Ryoga  
  
"Well, ok." Akane  
  
Akane and Ukyo started on there way to the fields to eat there lunch.  
  
"Akane. I want to talk to you seriously." Ukyo  
  
"Ok." Akane said as she got a little defensive  
  
"Have you noticed that Ranma has been acting strange lately?" Ukyo  
  
"Yeah. I have. Do you know why?" Akane  
  
"Maybe. I asked him what was wrong and..." Ukyo was interrupted  
  
"If he said something about my cooking I'm going to kill him!" Akane  
  
"But that would be normal." Ukyo  
  
"Oh yeah. Your right. Well, what did he say?" Akane  
  
"He said he was tired. I then asked what made him tired." Ukyo  
  
"What was his answer. Probably something stupid." Akane  
  
"Only if you count being his fiancée stupid." Ukyo  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Well he said what made him tired was the situation of having multiple fiancées." Ukyo  
  
"Well he always says he didn't want to be any of our fiancées. But he never did anything about it." Akane  
  
"I know and he still hasn't but he also never tried to end the fights with Ryoga. Well I mean he's tried to talk Ryoga out of it before but he has never succeeded. I want to know what he gave up to get Ryoga to stop." Ukyo  
  
"Well lets go ask him" Akane  
  
"After we eat." Ukyo  
  
Akane and Ukyo ate there lunch and then they headed back inside to interrogate Ryoga.  
  
Ranma was eating his lunch and then he heard the words that will always send chills up his spine.  
  
"Nihao. Ranma take shampoo on date?" shampoo  
  
"No. I will not take you on a date." Ranma  
  
"Why Ranma so stubborn. You know you is marry shampoo." shampoo  
  
"No I wont." Ranma  
  
"Yes you will. You see." shampoo  
  
"Would you leave please? I would like to be alone." Ranma  
  
"Alone with who?" shampoo  
  
"With myself." Ranma  
  
"Oh. Is ok then." shampoo  
  
Shampoo then left. Ranma continued to sit and think which Ranma did more than people thought he did.  
  
"Ok Ryoga spill it?" Ukyo  
  
"What?" Ryoga  
  
"You know what. What did you and Ranma agree to that made the two of you stop fighting?" Ukyo  
  
"Well he's agreed to quit calling me names. And he plans to make amends for what he did. He also said that he wont stop me." Ryoga  
  
"Names huh. But Ranma calls everyone names." Ukyo  
  
"Well. Finally, Ranma has decided to quit picking on Ryoga" Akane  
  
"Amends for what he did? What did he do by the way?" Ukyo  
  
"Yeah I've wondered that myself but every time I ask Ranma he always comes up with an excuse to not tell me." Akane  
  
"He made my life a living hell! That's what he did!" Ryoga  
  
"Oh is that all?" Ukyo  
  
"Hey leave Ryoga alone." Akane  
  
"Ok just one more thing. What is he not going to stop you at?" Ukyo  
  
"Umm....well, he said he wont stop me from finding happiness." Ryoga  
  
"THAT JERK. Making a deal like that with you. He has no right." Akane  
  
"But its a good deal." Ryoga  
  
"What? He must have tricked you into it." Akane  
  
"But I thought that you wanted Ranma and Ryoga to stop fighting?" Ukyo  
  
"I do but this sounds more like one of Ranma's plans." Akane  
  
"I don't see why this deal is bad. I get everything I want. And we no longer fight." Ryoga  
  
"So what does Ranma get." Akane  
  
"Uhhh...." Ryoga  
  
"Well." Akane  
  
"Nothing really. He wanted to end the fights for good and he set some terms that I agree with so that's what Ranma gets." Ryoga  
  
"I wonder what Ranma is really after?" Akane  
  
"Sounds like he is looking for some peace." Ukyo  
  
When lunch ended they had two more classes together and then for the last period they all went to there separate classes. Ranma lead Ryoga to his class so that he wouldn't get lost. After sixth period Ukyo went on her way to her restaurant. Akane again stood at the entrance to the school. Ryoga waited for Ranma to come pick him up but Ranma wasn't there. Ranma was still in his class talking with some of his classmates. But after awhile he finally left and went to get Ryoga.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ryoga  
  
"Hey I'm trying to get a good grade in my class and this is the only time I can get help." Ranma  
  
"Yeah sure. And what about Akane? Do you even care what she thinks?" Ryoga  
  
"If she cant appreciate that I am making an effort to do better in my classes then that is just to bad." Ranma  
  
Ranma and Ryoga both walk outside to where Akane was standing.  
  
"What took you so long? And don't you even try to blame this on Ryoga." Akane  
  
"I stayed after class for some tutoring." Ranma  
  
"Oh." Akane  
  
"Well lets go." Ranma  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga all went back to the dojo.  
  
Ranma went strait for the dojo.  
  
"I thought that you were going to try and do better in your classes this time?" Akane said in a tone like she was trying to pick a fight.  
  
"I am. I'm going to the dojo to study and to practice." Ranma  
  
"Yeah sure." Akane  
  
Akane went upstairs and Ranma went out to the dojo. This left Ryoga standing in the hall waiting to be lead somewhere. Akane went to her room and when she stepped in she sat down at her desk.  
  
"Why is he ignoring me? What does it mean?" Akane  
  
Ranma was out in the dojo studying and then Genma came in.  
  
"Boy! Your slacking off. Put down that book and get back to work." Genma  
  
"I don't think so. I need to study more than I need to practice. Don't worry I'll get to my forms later." Ranma  
  
"You should be practicing during the time you spend studying and then practice more." Genma  
  
"Fine if you want me to practice instead of study you have to beat me in a fight." Ranma  
  
Genma laughed at this and then said "boy you have yourself a deal."  
  
"But if I win then you have to let me do what I want to do. Regarding everything." Ranma  
  
"Deal." Genma said and shook his son's hand and then realized what he just agreed to  
  
"And I have it all on film." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Genma  
  
"You wont be able to get out of this one. I'm impressed Ranma. But this is your father we're talking about, but still." Nabiki  
  
"Well it has little consequence because I can take Ranma any time" Genma  
  
"Are you sure. In your morning fights you only win about 40% and you never win when it is something that Ranma really wants." Nabiki  
  
Genma looked a little pale at this. He then tried to rush Ranma. Ranma jumped out of the way and when he landed he put his book down next to the rest of his things. Ranma then walked up to Genma instead of rushing him like he normally does. Genma wasn't ready for this change in his son's tactics. Ranma then went strait into a flurry of attacks. Genma had no chance at blocking it. Ranma then walked over to his father who was on his back.  
  
"Aren't you going to fight?" Ranma goaded  
  
"That wasn't fair." Genma  
  
"When you attacked me when I was still reading wasn't fair. I didn't ever rush you, so you cant clam that I caught you off guard. You were ready for it and you still are." Ranma said and he was getting ready to release another assault when his father through water at Ranma. Ranma didn't even try to dodge which Genma wasn't expecting. Genma had launched himself at where Ranma would have retreated to but his son wasn't there. In fact Ranma was behind him and he knew that Ranma was about to let him have it. Ranma planted a kick into his fathers side and Genma went flying at the wall. Ryoga happened to walk in and caught Genma before he hit.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga. I'm so glad your here. Its Ranma he's...its terrible....he...." Genma  
  
"RANMA!" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga, Genma is just trying to get you to fight Ranma in his place. Don't get involved this time." Nabiki  
  
"But Ranma....and....and....Akane....he..." Genma  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga!" Nabiki "stay out of it this time. If you want to fight Ranma wait until he has finished his fight with his father."  
  
"But he said that..." Ryoga  
  
"He was making it up. Akane isn't involved in this." Nabiki  
  
"You're not lying to me are you?" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga, I don't lie. Its bad business." Nabiki  
  
"I see." Ryoga said and then turned around to find that Genma was trying to sneak out but Ryoga caught him and tossed him at the wall that he had originally been flying at. Genma crashed into the wall with more force than he would have if it had been Ranma's attack but when he looked up he saw Ranma across the room and then all of a sudden Ranma was in front of him.  
  
"What?" Genma  
  
"Slow am I?" Ranma  
  
Genma started backing out the door and Ranma was merely walking after him keeping his eyes locked on his father.  
  
"Not good am I?" Ranma said and then went through a form quickly and accurately that had multiple attacks in it where they all hit Genma. Genma fell to the ground and struggled to get up.  
  
"Ranma! You have much to learn. You have to learn control if you are ever going to master your abilities." Genma said and then he attacked. Ranma proceeded to block and dodge and stay in control of the situation.  
  
Just a little more Ranma thought as he continued along the spiral.  
  
Genma continued his advance and was oblivious to the onslaught he was about to receive.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled as a tornado lifted Genma up in the air and was brought back down with an audible thud. Genma took his time getting up from that one.  
  
"Wow I'm impressed your conscious after that one. Looks like I might have to use the Moro Takabisha." Ranma  
  
Genma grew pale.  
  
"You wouldn't." Genma  
  
"Wouldn't I." Ranma  
  
"Isn't that going a little overboard." Genma  
  
"Perhaps. Would you like to forfeit?" Ranma  
  
"I cant forfeit." Genma  
  
"Well then, looks like its going to be a longer fight than expected." Ranma said and then he was in front of Genma again and pummeling him with the speed of the Cache Ten shin Amaguriken. Ranma was out classing his father by so much it wasn't even funny. Finally Genma stayed down. Ranma then dragged him back into the dojo.  
  
"Thank you Nabiki." Ranma  
  
Nabiki was speechless. She had never heard Ranma thank anyone. And she sure didn't expect him to be thanking her.  
  
Ranma went back to his studying until Genma woke up.  
  
"Ok, old man. I won. You have to concede." Ranma  
  
"Says who." Genma  
  
"Says me. I won fair and square and now you cant interfere with my decisions and I want to hear you say it yourself." Ranma  
  
"What if I don't?" Genma  
  
"Then I will use the Moro Takabisha." Ranma said looking Genma in the eyes  
  
"Ok I promise I wont interfere with your decisions from now on." Genma said in a defeated tone and then he got up and walked back into the house.  
  
Ranma then finished his homework and went into the house himself. He put his bag next to the front door and then went into the family room where everyone else was.  
  
"So is it true." Akane  
  
"What? Is what true?" Ranma  
  
"Did you fight your father so that I wouldn't be your fiancée anymore?" Akane  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"But I saw the fight." Ryoga  
  
"And your father has all those bruises on him." Akane  
  
"And I have it all on film." Nabiki  
  
"I did that for myself. I did it to get control over my own life. I was tried of being told what to do." Ranma  
  
"So you did do it so that I wouldn't be your fiancée." Akane  
  
"Is that what you want?" Ranma  
  
"what?" what kind of question is that?" Akane  
  
"A fair question." Ranma  
  
"No its not!" Akane  
  
"Ok. Fine. Well since honor says I have to marry one of you then I will but only if one of you is willing to marry me." Ranma  
  
"What do you mean one of us." Nabiki  
  
"Well it was never decided on which of you I was suppose to marry. I just had to marry one of you." Ranma  
  
"But you are suppose to be marrying Akane." Nabiki  
  
"I don't want this pervert as my husband." Akane  
  
"Well neither do I. He isn't smart enough." Nabiki  
  
"Well that only leaves Kasumi." Akane  
  
"Me?" Kasumi  
  
"Sorry sis but I thought that Dr. Tofu was going to get Kasumi." Nabiki  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
"So I guess that means that non of us want Ranma then." Akane  
  
"If that's how all of you feel." Ranma said and got up. He walked upstairs and grabbed his bag from his room or what was his room. He then walked back downstairs and to the front door where his school bag was. He set his backpack down and he put the school bag in his backpack and then he walked back to the family room and it got silent in the room when Ranma entered.  
  
"Mr. Tendo I would like to ask a favor of you." Ranma  
  
"What is it son." Tendo  
  
"Well first, just call me Ranma forget the son part. And two, please let my father stay here at least until he can talk my mother into letting him go back home." Ranma  
  
"Well Ranma that doesn't sound like a problem." Tendo  
  
"Thank you. Nabiki how much do I owe you?" Ranma  
  
"What?" Nabiki  
  
"How much do I owe you? You know, how much am I in debt for?" Ranma  
  
"Well lets see." Nabiki said as she pulled out her notebook and started looking at it.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane  
  
"Your going to get what you want." Ranma said and then turned to Kasumi "Kasumi how can I thank you for the kindness you have always shown me?" Ranma  
  
"Oh my. Well a thank you would be nice." Kasumi  
  
"I don't think I could thank you enough but thank you." Ranma  
  
"Your quite welcome Ranma." Kasumi  
  
"So what's the figure Nabiki? Just for me. Not for my father also." Ranma  
  
"You debt comes out to be rather high." Nabiki  
  
"How much?" Ranma  
  
"This much." Nabiki said as she handed Ranma the notebook.  
  
Ranma looked at the figure and then he walked back into the hall and came back carrying a box that was in his pack. He opened it and then he took out the bottom of it and started counting out the money that he owed to Nabiki.  
  
"That should be all of it." Ranma  
  
"If you had that money then why didn't you ever pay me back before or use it." Nabiki  
  
"Well if pop knew about it, it would be gone and it was money that I earned so it was mine. And I didn't pay you back before because you would have been trying to come up with ways to get the money from me through your services but as long as you thought I was in debt then you took it a little easier on me." Ranma  
  
"..." Nabiki was silent  
  
"Ok Akane what will make you happy. That sparing match I never gave you or maybe something else." Ranma  
  
"What do you mean. Are you going to try and buy me like you did Nabiki or try and sway me with emotion like you did Kasumi. Well its not going to work. I hate you! I want you out of my life!" Akane said and ran upstairs.  
  
Ranma turned to Ryoga and said " good luck with Akane."  
  
This left Ryoga speechless.  
  
"But why are you paying me back now?" Nabiki said and paused before she continued "no. your leaving aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Ranma said and then went into the hall and picked up his backpack and then he opened the door and started out.  
  
"Wait. You cant leave." Nabiki  
  
"And why not. There's nothing for me here. Not you, not Kasumi, and not Ask....Akane." Ranma said and then turned his back on Nabiki and started walking off.  
  
Ryoga broke out of his daze and he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pail of water and then ran outside to where Ranma was.  
  
"RANMA." Ryoga  
  
Ranma stopped and turned around and when he did so he got hit with the bucket of water and was instantly changed from a he to a she.  
  
"Let me guess. For old times sake right? See yaw." Ranma said and turned her back on them and continued on her way.  
  
Ryoga ran back inside the house and up the stairs with a surprisingly good sense of direction for once. He made it to Ranma's room and ran inside and found Akane sitting there staring at the spot where Ranma's pack had been. Akane was crying.  
  
"Akane if you want him to come back you have to tell him." Ryoga  
  
"He doesn't want to be here so why should I go ask him back?" Akane  
  
"Because the only way he's going to come back is if you ask him." Ryoga said and grabbed his pack from the floor and put it on. He started out the door when Akane asked "your going to?"  
  
"Yes. But I plan on bringing Ranma back but I doubt that I will be able to unless you ask him." Ryoga  
  
Ryoga then left and went down the stairs and out the door and surprisingly he was able to catch up to Ranma.  
  
"What are you doing you should be back there. Now's your chance with Akane." Ranma  
  
"I think that you are doing the wrong thing." Ryoga  
  
"So if this is the wrong thing then why are you with me." Ranma  
  
"Because I've been down this road before and I know how to deal with things." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga you've been down every road." Ranma  
  
"RANMA!" Ryoga 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Hey Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"Ranma honey." Ukyo "and Ryoga."  
  
"I have something I need to ask you." Ranma  
  
"You've come to ask me to marry you. You know I'll say yes." Ukyo  
  
"That's not why I came by." Ranma  
  
"Then you want food don't you. Alright one okinamiyaki special coming up." Ukyo  
  
"No! I'm not hungry." Ranma  
  
"What? But you're always hungry. Are you feeling alright?" Ukyo  
  
"I feel fine but I need to talk to you." Ranma  
  
"Okay so what is so important." Ukyo  
  
"Do you know how much your okinamiyaki cart was? As in how much it cost." Ranma  
  
"More than you have?" Ukyo  
  
" How much. And add up all the meals that I've had for free also." Ranma  
  
"Your serious aren't you?" Ukyo  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"I'll go get my notebook." Ukyo said and went into the back. She returned later with her accounts notebook.  
  
"Well lets see shall we?" Ukyo "here we go, this would be the amount that you and your father are in debt to me." Ukyo said as she slide the notebook to Ranma.  
  
"Oh man that's more than I owed Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"And that wasn't a small sum." Ryoga  
  
"Like I said its more than you have." Ukyo  
  
"Wait." Ranma said and started counting out the money that he owed Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo watched as the stack of money grew and she started to fear what this would mean.  
  
"Ranma I cant take this. This is a lot of money. And besides its your father that owes me not you." Ukyo  
  
"If you wait for pop to pay you back you aren't going to get paid back. Take the money." Ranma  
  
Ukyo took the money and put it in her box that she takes to the bank.  
  
"Now I don't owe you." Ranma  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Ukyo  
  
"The deal our parents made is off." Ranma  
  
"What? If that's the way this deal works you can have the money back. I would rather have you." Ukyo  
  
"You want me to marry you just because our parents arranged it. I don't want that. I would rather it be for the right reasons. And now you don't have to feel obligated towards me." Ranma  
  
"But I love you Ranma." Ukyo.  
  
"You're my best friend and I just wanted to make things right." Ranma  
  
"Then why wont you marry me?" Ukyo  
  
"Because I don't love you." Ranma  
  
Ukyo fell silent  
  
"We should be leaving." Ranma said and started to leave but before he left he said "I'm truly sorry."  
  
Then he and Ryoga were gone.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were on there way to see shampoo when Mousse sneak attacked them. He threw a barrage of weapons at Ranma and Ryoga. Ranma dodged them with ease once he saw where they were coming from. Ryoga however took several hits not that they did anything other than irritate him. Mousse stopped his attack at where Ranma had been and Ryoga still was. He started following Ranma's moves and throwing various things at him. This went on for a while and then Ranma said "man Mousse you've thrown everything at me except the kitchen sink. Hash!" Ranma ducked an unusually large object and Ranma said "correction you have thrown everything at me including the kitchen sink. Now what is this about?"  
  
Mousse stopped throwing objects and said "the same thing as usual. I'm here to defeat you and marry shampoo."  
  
"Mousse you know that you will never defeat me. Have you ever thought about defeating shampoo instead." Ranma  
  
"What? I couldn't hurt shampoo." Mousse  
  
"Well I could never hurt a....I couldn't hurt a girl either but I can defeat them. I didn't hurt shampoo that time I defeated her. You could do the same thing." Ranma  
  
"But shampoo is so much better than I Am." mousse  
  
"Not really." Ranma  
  
"But she always beats me." Mousse  
  
"She always cheats." Ranma  
  
"She does not and even if she was you still win." Ranma  
  
"First, if you know the other person is cheating then you are more likely to avoid the cheat then to fall for it. And two you need to think that she would do anything to keep from losing because she would. If it wasn't me she would even go to lethal extremes. She wont against you because you're her friend. She doesn't against any of my friends because she knows I would never forgive her for something like that." Ranma  
  
"You're saying that she is holding back? And yet I still lose to her. What makes you think that I could win?" mousse  
  
"Because you are holding back also. And you should want to win this fight if you really love her." Ranma  
  
"I don't see how it would work." mousse  
  
"Ok. Challenge her to a fight and do it as quickly as possible once you have issued the challenge that way cologne wont have time to make it harder for you than it is already going to be. Also use a lot of nets and chains and ropes. Use things that will impede her movements instead of harming her. And one of the most important things is, wear your glasses." Ranma  
  
"Do you think it will really work?" mousse  
  
"I don't know. It will be a close fight. If you lose then come see me. I'll help you train and then you can fight her better." Ranma  
  
"Well looks like I'll be going by the Tendo dojo tonight then." mousse  
  
"Uhh.... I wont be there." Ranma  
  
"Well then I'll tell Ukyo to have you come find Me." mousse  
  
"That's not a good idea either." Ranma  
  
"What? Well then how do I find you?" mousse  
  
"Hmm... good question. Looks like I will be coming along to watch the fight." Ranma  
  
"You mean we don't you?" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga you should go back to the dojo." Ranma  
  
"Well so should you." Ryoga  
  
"I don't have anything there." Ranma  
  
"Well I'm not going back unless you do." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga you idiot. This is what you've always wanted." Ranma  
  
"I've wanted you to lose so I could have a chance with Akane but if you leave this way it wont be possible. It wouldn't be fair." Ryoga  
  
"Since when has fair been a priority with you when it came to Akane?" Ranma  
  
"Since we made that deal." Ryoga  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"You deserve things to be fair now. Before you didn't." Ryoga  
  
"Uhhh." Ranma  
  
"Well lets go watch this fight and then go back home." Ryoga  
  
Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse started back on the way to the restaurant that shampoo's great grandmother runs. When they got there Ranma and Ryoga sat down at a table. And moose headed into the back. Shampoo came out and said "Ranma take shampoo on date now?"  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Then no free food for you." Shampoo  
  
"That's fine. I just want..." Ranma was interrupted by Mousse  
  
"Shampoo! I challenge you!" Mousse  
  
"Stupid Mousse shampoo over here." Shampoo said and then she turned around and realized that Mousse was looking right at here for once.  
  
"What...what Mousse doing? Mousse cant win against Amazon." Shampoo  
  
"Then you don't have anything to worry about do you?" Mousse  
  
"Mousse! What are you doing?" Cologne  
  
"I'm challenging shampoo. If I win then she wont have to marry Ranma." Mousse  
  
"Ha ha ha. You win against shampoo. Ha ha ha. This will be a short fight. Ok so when will this fight take place?" Cologne  
  
"When would be fine with you shampoo?" Mousse  
  
"Shampoo can fight Mousse anytime?" Shampoo  
  
"Then you're ready to fight right now?" Mousse  
  
"Shampoo ready." Shampoo  
  
"Why the hurry? And what is son in law doing here. Have you finally decided to marry my shampoo and you are letting Mousse have one last chance?" Cologne  
  
"No. I'm here for the food." Ranma  
  
"Stubborn as always I see. But still what brought this on?" Cologne  
  
"I told Mousse he would have a better chance of defeating shampoo than me." Ranma  
  
Cologne fell silent and was thinking very hard.  
  
"Shampoo you still need to train more." Cologne  
  
"Too late old ghoul. She's already excepted the fight. I thought that you said it was going to be a short fight in favor of shampoo. What's wrong, a little nervous now?" Ranma  
  
"You tricked shampoo. This isn't a fair fight." Cologne  
  
"We didn't trick shampoo it was a simple challenge and she excepted it knowing what was at stake." Ranma  
  
"Shampoo know what shampoo doing" shampoo  
  
"And besides I did this to just get Mousse to stop fighting me. It solves one of my problems and causes one for you. But just because he is now fighting shampoo doesn't mean that he will win." Ranma  
  
"I will win!" Mousse  
  
"Stupid Mousse." Shampoo  
  
"Well if you are going to fight you should fight outside." Cologne  
  
Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga, and cologne all went outside behind the restaurant.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and cologne stood off to the side.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse faced off against one another.  
  
They stood there for several minutes then shampoo said "is Mousse scared fight Amazon?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to make the first move so that when you loose you cant say that you weren't ready." Mousse  
  
Shampoo attacked when Mousse said that. She threw a punch which Mousse blocked but just barely. Shampoo then continued her assault which forced moose to be on the defensive. With every attack Mousse back up more and more.  
  
Ranma said to Ryoga "he isn't going to win this fight."  
  
"I know. I didn't think shampoo was this good. I knew that Mousse had a decent defense because he often avoids my attacks." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga, most of us can avoid you attacks. They aren't that hard to dodge. They are a pain to block if you ever get us in that position but avoiding them is pretty easy. I didn't think he would this hard of a time though. I thought it would be more even." Ranma  
  
"Are my attacks really that easy to dodge?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes" Ranma  
  
"Huh. And here I thought I was a good fighter." Ryoga  
  
"You are a good fighter. If you ever get a hit in you're going to do a lot of damage. And we cant defeat you easily because you're just so strong, you can take any hit that we throw at you." Ranma  
  
"Thanks Ranma" Ryoga  
  
"I mean I have to go all out to fight you." Ranma  
  
"That's good to know." Ryoga  
  
"I don't think Mousse will last more than another 2 minutes." Ranma  
  
"I think your right." Ryoga  
  
"I thought that the two of you were rooting for Mousse." cologne  
  
"I'm just saying it like it is." Ranma  
  
"And you seem to be doing a good job on it also. That's a very good quality to have son-in-law" cologne  
  
Mousse took a punch in the gut and he doubled over.  
  
"Maybe Mousse quit trying to defeat Ranma now. Mousse not even good enough to defeat shampoo." Shampoo  
  
Mousse couldn't respond because he had had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Now that that's over we need to get back to work. Come on shampoo. Mousse get back to work when you can get up." cologne  
  
"Man Mousse you are going to need more training than I thought you would." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you said it was going to be a close fight. It felt one sided to me." Mousse  
  
"Well I didn't think she was holding back that much and I thought you were holding back more." Ranma  
  
"Well that was me not holding back. I didn't even get a chance to throw anything at her. I was forced to block her attacks the whole time." Mousse  
  
"Well we better get going. Ryoga why don't you help Mousse up." Ranma  
  
"Ok" Ryoga  
  
"Where are we going?" Mousse  
  
"Somewhere where I trained before. Its not far. That way we can still go to classes and you can still work when you need to." Ranma  
  
"So you are still going to go to Furinkan?" Ryoga  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Ranma  
  
"Well I thought that because you left the Tendo's that you weren't going to go to Furinkan high anymore because Akane and Ukyo go there." Ryoga  
  
"Well I need to go to school somewhere and Furinkan just as good as the next place." Ranma  
  
"Ranma where were you planning on staying before we ran across Mousse. The same place where we are going now. The monks there told me that I could come back as long as I didn't bring my father with me. So I am going to take them up on there offer." Ranma  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse arrived at the temple and were meet by several monks.  
  
"Mr.. Soatome, good to see you again. Your father isn't here with you is he?" Monk A  
  
"No he's not." Ranma  
  
All the monks sighed in relief  
  
"So how may we help you?" Monk A  
  
"Would it be possible for me to stay here for a while. I can pay to stay here." Ranma  
  
"You can stay as long as you like. And you don't have to pay but if you really feel like you need to contribute then we could always use an extra hand with the work around the temple." Monk A  
  
"I would be glad to help. And would it be a problem if my friend Mousse came by and I trained him in the martial arts?" Ranma  
  
"Not at all. In fact it would be great if you could teach some of our members in the ways of martial arts." Monk A  
  
"I'm not actually qualified to teach martial arts yet I was just going to help my friend with a problem he has." Ranma  
  
"That's fine. I don't think anyone will mind if you don't have the credentials it takes to be a martial arts teacher." Monk A  
  
"I thank you." Ranma  
  
"It's not a problem. And what about your other friend?" Monk A  
  
"He wont be staying." Ranma  
  
"Says you." Ryoga  
  
"You should go back to the Tendo dojo." Ranma  
  
"I don't have any reason to be there either. And besides it was you that asked if I could stay there." Ryoga  
  
"But you're paying rent. And there wasn't a reason for you to leave." Ranma  
  
"There wasn't a reason for you to leave either." Ryoga  
  
"I'm not paying rent and I'm engaged to ask..." Ranma was interrupted  
  
"So will your friend be staying with us?" Monk A  
  
Ranma said "no" at the same time Ryoga said "yes"  
  
"Well, you are welcome to stay." Monk A  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga  
  
"If you will follow me I will take you to your room." Monk B  
  
Ranma Ryoga and Mousse all followed Monk B  
  
"This is your room." Monk B  
  
"Thank you." Ranma and Ryoga chorused  
  
"Breakfast is served at 6:00 and dinner is served at 5:00" Monk B  
  
"Where are the meals served? Is it still in the kitchen?" Ranma  
  
"No. This time you can join us in the dinning hall." Monk B  
  
"Thank you." Ranma  
  
The monk bowed and then left.  
  
"So Mousse are you going to be able to find me here?" Ranma  
  
"I should be able to. It was pretty simple for how to get here." Mousse  
  
"Good. Do you want your first lesson today or shall we wait till tomorrow?" Ranma  
  
"We might as well start now." Mousse  
  
"Ok. Lets go outside." Ranma  
  
Ranma Ryoga and Mousse all went outside and Ranma squared off with Mousse  
  
"First, unload all your hidden weapons." Ranma  
  
"All?!" Mousse  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"Why." Mousse  
  
"You have to learn to not depend on your weapons. Make them an advantage instead of a matching attack." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Mousse then started unloading all his weapons from his robe  
  
As the pile grew Ranma wondered how Mousse was able to walk around with all that in his robe and then Mousse pulled out another kitchen sink and Ranma wondered how it all fit.  
  
"Mousse?" Ranma  
  
"Yes?" Mousse  
  
"How much more do you have in there?" Ranma  
  
"About 3 times this amount why?" Mousse  
  
"Uh. Are you able to just take the robe off and it would be done?" Ranma  
  
"I could do that if you want to do it the easy way." Mousse  
  
"Why don't you do that." Ranma  
  
"Ok. But do you mind if I put everything back first?" Mousse  
  
"Go ahead." Ranma  
  
Mousse proceeded to put all his weapons back into his robe and when he was done he slipped out of it.  
  
"Man that's a load off my shoulders" Mousse  
  
"I bet." Ranma  
  
Ranma and Mousse both assumed a ready stance and then Ranma attacked. Ranma attacked at about the speed at which shampoo did. Mousse was again put on the defensive.  
  
After about an hour of training Ranma called it quits for the day since he had school the next day. Mousse put his robe back on and headed back towards cologne's restaurant  
  
Ranma headed for the baths and Ryoga followed. When they finished they headed up to there room and they both passed out on their beds as soon as they hit them.  
  
The next morning Ranma and Ryoga were both awaken earlier than what they were use to and they headed to the dinning hall for breakfast.  
  
"Did the two of you sleep well?" Monk A  
  
"Yes." The two chorused  
  
"That's good to hear." Monk A  
  
Food was brought in and all the monks and Ranma and Ryoga all ate a quiet breakfast.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga then headed off to school early.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing here?" Nabiki  
  
"I do have classes. Remember?" Ranma  
  
"Well its just that since you left yesterday I didn't think you would be here at school and especially not early." Nabiki  
  
"Were I'm staying if I want to eat I have to get up early." Ranma  
  
"I see. Free loading off someone else now are you. Let me guess its Ukyo isn't it?" Nabiki  
  
"No its not. In fact after I paid you back I went and paid Ukyo back for pop stealing her okinamiyaki cart." Ranma  
  
"What? How could you afford that?" Nabiki  
  
"Well I had enough but things are tight now." Ranma  
  
"Yeah I can imagine. After dishing out that kind of money. But I bet Ukyo would be willing to let you stay with her and I'm sure she would feed you for free." Nabiki  
  
"I don't know. If I asked I'm sure she would but I'm not going to and besides after what I said yesterday I don't think she will be to happy to see me." Ranma  
  
"Oh. Do tell." Nabiki  
  
"I don't think so." Ranma  
  
"I'll find out." Nabiki  
  
"I know. But not from me." Ranma  
  
"You're right. Ryoga what did he say." Nabiki  
  
"Oh. he said that now that he paid her back for his father stealing her okinamiyaki cart that the deal that their parents made is now off and that now she doesn't have to feel obligated to him or something like that." Ryoga  
  
"Gee, thanks Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"Ranma that was cruel." Nabiki  
  
"It had to be done." Ranma  
  
"You could have done it differently." Nabiki  
  
"Believe me, if something else would have worked I would have done it." Ranma  
  
"I see. So since you aren't marrying Akane or Ukyo that leaves shampoo. But if you've chosen shampoo then why are you still here? Or have you convinced cologne to stay here till you've finished high school?" Nabiki  
  
"You're wrong again. I have no intention of marrying shampoo. In fact I am working on making it so that she cant marry me." Ranma  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. You've chosen Kodachi?" Nabiki  
  
"Shah. Not so loud. She might get that idea in her head and that's the last thing I need." Ranma  
  
"Ok so its not Kodachi. Then is it some other person that is pulling you away from my little sister?" Nabiki  
  
"I'm not being pulled away. She pushed me away and so did you and Kasumi but not in the same way. There was no reason for me to stay." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you idiot. Akane loves you. Isn't that reason enough?" Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki. Maybe you haven't noticed but she doesn't. I tried to be nice to her and that only made things worse. Its like if I show her any kindness she gets more angry. She always tells me that she hates me and when I was nice to her she did it more than usual." Ranma  
  
"Ranma, both of you have been saying that you don't like each other from the very start. The main reason being our parents. You just didn't want to be forced into marriage. That is no reason for you to leave." Nabiki  
  
"Well maybe not for you but it is for me. I've been ready to leave since I first arrived. I just stuck around because I thought it would get better. Well it hasn't. In fact it's gotten worse and I got tired of it. That's why I left." Ranma  
  
"I always wondered why he always had his pack ready." Nabiki whispered  
  
"Well if we're through then I'm going to head on to class." Ranma  
  
"One last thing. You may be good at readying peoples moves but not there thoughts. You don't know what goes through Akane's mind. She may say that she hates you but she really does love you. And I think that you should come back to the dojo." Nabiki  
  
"I wont come back unless there's a reason to." Ranma  
  
Nabiki sighed and walked off  
  
"I didn't know it was like that I can see why you left." Ryoga  
  
"I really think that you should go back to the dojo. I wont be going back. You'll be happier there." Ranma  
  
"What makes you think I would be any happier there?" Ryoga  
  
"Akane's there. That's why." Ranma  
  
"Shouldn't that be enough reason for you to be there?" Ryoga  
  
"Look I'm not going back. You can't convince me. If you want to be there then you should just go on instead of waiting for me. And this is the last time I am going to suggest this course of action." Ranma  
  
Ryoga gave this some thought and he came to the conclusion that Ranma was right. He wasn't going to be able to get Ranma to go back and there was no real reason for him to stay with Ranma  
  
"I think I'll take a shower before class starts." Ranma  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Ryoga  
  
When they finished they headed towards there first period class.  
  
"I was surprised there was hot water." Ranma  
  
"Why's that?" Ryoga  
  
"With our luck I was expecting it to be cold." Ranma  
  
"Your right. I wonder if that means that its going to be a good day." Ryoga  
  
"I wish you hadn't said that." Ranma  
  
-Splash-  
  
"What'd yaw do that for?" Ranma  
  
"Because you're a jackass" Ukyo said  
  
Ranma just glared at Ukyo but didn't say anything else because in his gut he felt he deserved it  
  
"I feel a lot better. No wonder Akane always does that." Ukyo said as she headed to her first period  
  
Ranma stopped in a bathroom and changed back to a guy. When he came out he and Ryoga walked to there first period class.  
  
When Ranma walked in he noticed that Ukyo was sitting in a different seat than usual. In fact she was sitting in Akane's which was three seats forward from Ukyo's seat which was right next to Ranma. Ranma took his seat and so did Ryoga which was now next to Ukyo. When Akane walked in she wasn't to happy to find Ukyo in her seat.  
  
"What are you doing in my seat?" Akane  
  
"I switched with you. You can sit next to Ranma." Ukyo  
  
"Why don't you sit next to Ranma. Aren't the two of you living together now. Or that is what I would expect since he left the dojo." Akane  
  
Ukyo was surprised by this "what do you mean with me. I thought that he cut off our engagement so he could be with you."  
  
"He ended the engagement with you too." Akane  
  
"Yes. Wait. What do you mean too?" Ukyo  
  
"He ended our engagement after he beat his father in a fight." Akane  
  
They both stood in silence and then they both walked to the front of the classroom where several buckets of water was kept to punish those that disrupted the class. They each grabbed a bucket and walked towards Ranma.  
  
"Hey come on you two there's no reason to do that." Ranma  
  
"So you broke off the engagement with both of us?" Akane said in a very threatening tone  
  
"I broke it off with Ukyo yes. But you broke it with me because I said if you didn't want me then it would be broken off. And I am also trying to get shampoo off my back. That's going to take more time." Ranma  
  
"You have the audacity to say it so casually!" Ukyo  
  
"How dare you blame this on me!" Akane  
  
Ukyo and Akane both then threw the water at Ranma who didn't even try to dodge the water.  
  
Akane then went to sit in her seat and Ukyo took a empty desk near the front of the room as far from Ranma as possible.  
  
The first three periods went by uneventfully and then it was time for lunch  
  
Ranma went to get lunch from the lunch window. Ryoga stayed in the classroom because he didn't want to get lost. Ukyo got up and left with the rest of the class to go eat outside and Akane walked over to Ryoga and asked "do you have your lunch?"  
  
"N...n..no." Ryoga  
  
"I didn't think you did. Here. Kasumi wanted me to bring some extra food incase I saw you or Ranma." Akane  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga  
  
"No problem" Akane said as she got up and started to head outside "aren't you going to come eat outside."  
  
"Actually I was going to stay here." Ryoga  
  
"Why? Its such a nice day." Akane  
  
"I don't want to get lost." Ryoga said  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well are you going to be coming back to the dojo?" Akane  
  
"I was planning on coming later today if that's alright." Ryoga  
  
"Of course its alright. After all you're paying rent, something that Ranma never did. Why are you going to wait till later instead of right after school?" Akane  
  
"I need to get my pack from the temple that Ranma and I stayed at." Ryoga  
  
"A temple?" Akane said to herself  
  
"I'm going to have Mousse bring me back after he and Ranma finish there training session." Ryoga  
  
"Why don't you have Ranma bring you over?" Akane  
  
"I couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't even if I asked him." Ryoga  
  
"That jerk!" Akane  
  
"I'm sorry Akane." Ryoga  
  
"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Akane  
  
"I'm sorry that I wont be able to bring Ranma back with me." Ryoga  
  
"That's alright. Well I'm going to go eat outside." Akane  
  
"Ok" Ryoga  
  
Akane then went outside to eat her lunch.  
  
Ranma returned to the classroom and ate his lunch there because he didn't feel like being bothered that day.  
  
When Akane got outside several girls came up to her and asked if it were true about Ranma having broken off the engagement. Akane told them that it had never been there idea in the first place. Once Akane confirmed this rumor the news spread like wild fire. When lunch ended everyone returned to there classes. The following two classes seemed longer than the first 3 for some reason. Then it was time for 6th period. Ranma escorted Ryoga to his 6th class and then went on to his class. He found that the girls in there were acting differently today. They seemed more eager to help him when he asked them questions. After class Ranma went to get Ryoga and they headed to the temple.  
  
When they got there Mousse was waiting for them.  
  
"Looks like your ready." Ranma  
  
"Yes." Mousse  
  
"Alright then lets go." Ranma said and attacked at a slightly faster pace then they fought the previous day. The speed was so miniscule that Mousse didn't notice. He did notice he was having a hard time keeping up and he attributed it to the fight and the workout the previous day.  
  
Ryoga asked one of the monks to lead him to his room so that he could get his pack and then he had the monk take him back to where Ranma and Mousse were training.  
  
Ranma and Mousse continued to fight for three hours and when they finished Ryoga asked Mousse to take him to the Tendo dojo. Ryoga left with Mousse and then Ranma joined the monks for dinner.  
  
When Ryoga got to the dojo he walked in and said "hello"  
  
"Oh Ryoga is Ranma with you? Akane said that you were going to bring him back." Kasumi  
  
"I'm sorry, no." Ryoga  
  
"I see. Well you can stay in his room with Mr.. Soatome." Kasumi  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga  
  
A new routine was established. Ryoga would get up and eat breakfast with the Tendo's and then he would go to school with Akane and Nabiki. Ranma would arrive and Ukyo would splash Ranma with water. Ranma would then go get some hot water and she would change back. They would all sit through the first 3 periods and then everyone would go eat lunch. Ryoga and Ranma would eat together and Ranma would tell Ryoga how Mousse was doing. They would all sit through the next 2 period and then Ranma would take Ryoga to his 6th period class and Ranma would head to his. Ranma started doing exceptionally well in his classes because he would stay and get help with his homework and Akane would stop by and get Ryoga. Ryoga, Akane, and Nabiki would then go back to the Tendo dojo. Ranma would finish with his homework and then he would head back to the temple and then he would train with Mousse. Mousse would head back to cologne's restaurant and do his chores. Ranma would help the monks around the temple and he started teaching self defense in the evenings which was making him some money. Ranma would then go to sleep. He would then wake up and do it all over again. This went on for 3 weeks and then it was time for a change. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
-Splash-  
  
"What'd yaw do that for?" Ranma  
  
"Because this is the easiest way to get you up. Now hurry up or we're going to be late." Akane  
  
"Ok fine. I'm coming." Ranma said and headed downstairs with Akane.  
  
"It shames me to see my boy this way." Genma  
  
"Then go get some hot water to change me back." Ranma  
  
"If you were really a man you would do it yourself." Genma  
  
"Well I plan on changing back but not until after breakfast and our practice. No matter what you would hit me with cold water before I leave. If I just stay this way till its time to leave I don't have to go through the trouble of changing back several times." Ranma  
  
Genma and Ranma practiced out in the courtyard and then Kasumi called out "breakfast is ready"  
  
Ranma kicked Genma in to the pond and out came a panda.  
  
"Rear rare rag rare" Genma-panda  
  
"What's that pop? I cant understand you." Ranma  
  
Genma held up a sign that read 'you didn't have to do that.'  
  
Ranma just shrugged and then they went inside to eat. Kasumi had a kettle of hot water for both Ranma and Genma. They both changed back to their normal forms. They all sat down for a nice quiet breakfast which never happens. Enter Happosai. Happosai splashes Ranma with cold water and then immediately gloats onto Ranma's breasts. Ranma screams.  
  
Ranma wakes up screaming. man that was a strange dream. it started out like old times and well it ended like the old times but still that is a nightmare to have that happen.  
  
There was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in." Ranma  
  
"Are you alright?" Monk c  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"I heard a scream" monk c  
  
"Sorry about that." Ranma  
  
"Its quite alright." Monk c  
  
The monk left  
  
I'm awake now I might as well get up now Ranma  
  
Ranma got up and then got dressed. Ranma walked out of his room and down the hall.  
  
-Splash-  
  
"Why me?" Ranma said not expecting an answer  
  
"Sorry about that, I bumped the bucket and it fell. Are you alright?" Monk d  
  
"I'm fine." Ranma it happens to me of all people. Its not even intentional and it still happens. At least they don't react the way they did the first time it happened.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"So how is your schooling coming along?" Monk a  
  
"I'm doing better now than I use to." Ranma  
  
"That's good. I've heard good things about your teaching in the martial arts." Monk a  
  
"But I only have a few students although I am getting more." Ranma  
  
"Well the ones you have think highly of you." Monk a  
  
"That's good to know. Can you tell me which ones?" Ranma  
  
"You know I cant do that. It isn't..." monk a  
  
-Splash- Ranma then turned to a girl from the glass of water that one of the monks spilled as he was serving everyone dinner.  
  
"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to...." monk e  
  
All the monks were quiet as they noticed that there friend Ranma was now a girl. There was silence until Ranma broke it by saying "does anyone have some hot water?" Ranma  
  
"Uh... I do. I was going to use it for my tea." Monk f  
  
Ranma took it and poured it on her head and then she became a he.  
  
"Perhaps I should tell you how this happened." Ranma  
  
"Yes. I think you should." monk a  
  
"Well it all started when my father took me on a training trip to china. We came to a place called Jusenkyo. We didn't know of the horrors that would come upon you if you fell into the cursed springs. My father..." Ranma  
  
[Present time]  
  
Ranma helped the monks with some of there morning chores. He helped clean the floor and the tables. It was easier now since he was a girl and didn't have to worry about getting wet. After he helped with the morning chores he got some hot water to change back to normal and then he went to the dinning hall to eat breakfast with the monks. When he finished with breakfast he left the temple and headed to school. When Ranma got to school he saw that Nabiki was just arriving and without Akane and Ryoga. Ranma walked over to Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki. Where's Akane? And Ryoga? I thought the three of you normally came to school together." Ranma  
  
"We do. But the two of them are running a bit late today. Actually I'm not sure if Ryoga will make it to school today." Nabiki Actually since I didn't bring him and Akane isn't going to then if he tries to make it to school or anywhere else for that matter then he is going to be gone for awhile.  
  
"Why is that?" Ranma asked  
  
"Well Akane finally learned the truth about Ryoga." Nabiki  
  
"Uh oh. This isn't good. So how is Akane taking it?" Ranma  
  
"Take a guess." Nabiki  
  
"She is probably trying to beat the crap out of Ryoga. She is also probably hitting him but not doing any damage to Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"Very good. So are you going to go get Ryoga so he can make it to school." Nabiki  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"What? I thought that you would be on Ryoga's side since the two of you have gotten buddy buddy and you are no longer engaged to my sister. It would be natural to be that way." Nabiki  
  
"Ryoga is getting what he deserves. He never deserved to be turned into a pig but he could have done something about the way he handled himself." Ranma  
  
"So you do still care about Akane." Nabiki  
  
"Of course I do. She's the one that told me to leave remember. Heck. I even got Ukyo off my back and shampoo wont be a problem soon." Ranma  
  
"So you view my sister as a problem?" Nabiki  
  
"That's not what I said." Ranma  
  
"That's what it sounded like to me." Nabiki  
  
"It wasn't her. It was always the others. Well except for her cooking but that was getting better." Ranma  
  
this is too easy. I already know all this and now I am getting him to say it. And I am getting it all on tape. Nabiki  
  
"So why did you break off the engagement with Ukyo after you had broken it with Akane?" Nabiki now this is what I want to know  
  
"I broke it off with Ukyo because I broke it off with Akane." Nabiki  
  
"Why?" Nabiki  
  
"Well as long as I was engaged to Akane then I didn't have to marry Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"So your saying that you were using Akane to keep from paying off Ukyo or getting married to her." Nabiki  
  
"I wasn't using her. It was a legitimate reason. And as long as I was engaged to Ukyo I couldn't be forced to marry Akane." Ranma  
  
what. I thought he wanted to marry Akane and just didn't have the nerve to say it. Now I'm beginning to think I was wrong. Nabiki  
  
"So you didn't want to marry Akane?" Nabiki  
  
"Not unless she wanted to." Ranma  
  
"So why didn't you just pay off Ukyo and do what you had been doing before Ukyo arrived?" Nabiki  
  
"Well I didn't pay off Ukyo earlier because I didn't want to ruin our friendship which it has done." Ranma  
  
"So you fought your father to be able to have control of your life back and since we all said that we didn't want you, you decided to leave and then you went to break off the engagement with Ukyo because you didn't want to be forced into marriage. And now you have a plan that you think will finally get shampoo to leave you alone. Is that all right?" Nabiki  
  
"Well I didn't really break the engagement with Akane. The engagement was to one of you. It wasn't an absolute that it had to be Akane. But anyway I did leave yes but I didn't really break it because I'm not able to. I did break the engagement with Ukyo because I didn't want her to think this was her chance and force me into marriage and besides I told her that I would rather get married for the right reasons. She seems to think that because I made it so I cant be forced into it that I don't like her. I do like Ukyo but its just as a friend but she would have an easier time convincing me than shampoo would. At least shampoo wont be a problem by the end of the week." Ranma  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this? Don't stop this is really good but I would like to know why you are telling me. Its not like we talk a lot." Nabiki  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like I can trust you with this. and even if you do decide to make money off of this it isn't really going to be bad for me because what I have said is the truth and I haven't been interrupted once so far and you let me explain all the parts that came out wrong." Ranma  
  
"So your saying that since you didn't break the engagement then you could still be forced into a marriage with one of us?" Nabiki said with a smile  
  
"Umm. Yeah. I can still put it off but I am still engaged to one of you. Why?" Ranma  
  
"I was just thinking that it would be nice if you came back home and now I have some leverage." Nabiki  
  
"I don't feel like being the source for cheap laughs. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't come back." Ranma  
  
"But you said the only reason you left was because no one wanted you. Well I want you to come back because I miss having you around." Nabiki said and looked away when she said the last part.  
  
Ranma was speechless  
  
"Well? Say something." Nabiki  
  
"Why didn't you say something before now?" Ranma  
  
"Well I was waiting for Akane to say something because for one she likes you and you seem to like her. I was waiting on Akane because I thought she would eventually say something. If I didn't conclude at the beginning that you weren't worth having then I could have been the one you were engaged to." Nabiki  
  
"Well technically you are." Ranma  
  
"I know, its just that I always assumed that the two of you would eventually get married. After you had gotten past the fact that it had been arranged." Nabiki  
  
"I'll think about it. I wont come back till the problem with shampoo has been solved. And it will be solved by the end of the week. But I'm not promising I will come back. You've tricked me in the past and I'm not sure if what you are telling me is the truth." Ranma  
  
"I'm not trying to rush you. Its just I thought you would have come back by now and I thought that I would give you a reason to come back." Nabiki  
  
"Well I'll talk to you later." Ranma  
  
"Ok. Oh one more thing. How would you like it if I helped patch things up between you and Ukyo." Nabiki  
  
"That would be fine if you could get her to believe you and not think that I wanted to marry her." Ranma  
  
"Can do." Nabiki  
  
With that Nabiki left  
  
that was strange. I never would have thought that Nabiki had a thing for me. I always thought that she had something for Kuno. Hmm. Should I go back. This could be a trick. But why would she want me to come back unless there was a real reason. She wouldn't have me come back just to be tricking me. She still might trick me if I go back but that is just the way she is. I think I will go back. After all, I did leave once already, I can always leave again. And things might be better this time. Mousse better win this time. Ranma  
  
Ranma went to the men's locker room and took a shower. When he was finished he went to his first period class. When he got there he took his seat and noticed that Akane and Ryoga weren't there. Ukyo also wasn't there but she normally didn't get there till close to when the class started. A little while later Ukyo came in and took her seat. She was still ignoring Ranma. Surprisingly she didn't splash him with water that morning. Class started and Akane and Ryoga still weren't there. Ranma didn't really think anything of this because he himself had been late several times. Akane and Ryoga later showed up and they had to go stand outside in the hall for the remainder of the class. Lunch came quickly and he was going to go buy his lunch when he heard.  
  
"Nihao Ranma. Shampoo bring lunch for husband." Shampoo  
  
"No thanks shampoo." Ranma  
  
"Is strange. Mousse cook lunch and ask shampoo to deliver." Shampoo  
  
"Did he poison it so that he would call that a win against me?" Ranma  
  
"Shampoo no think so. Shampoo no see Mousse put anything in lunch." Shampoo  
  
"I still don't think I'll eat it." Ranma  
  
"ok." shampoo said and threw the lunch behind her where someone caught it.  
  
"Since shampoo here. Ranma take shampoo on date." Shampoo  
  
"Not today shampoo." Ranma  
  
"Is ok. Shampoo date Ranma other time." Shampoo  
  
With that shampoo left  
  
Ranma went to get his lunch and came back to the classroom and ate with Ryoga.  
  
"So Ryoga. I hear that Akane finally figured it out that you're cursed. How'd that happen?" Ranma  
  
"She came into my room this morning and yelled at me to get up and then threw water on me and your father and well you can imagine what happened." Ryoga  
  
"Ha ha ha. That's how she always woke me up. Now you see what it was like." Ranma  
  
"Its not funny. Normally when she sees me as p-chan she is real happy to see me but this time she just froze up. She then started trying to kill me while she was yelling 'no wonder you and Ranma always fought.' She chased me around all morning. Somewhere along the way Kasumi pored some hot water on me and I changed back to normal. When Akane caught up with me I convinced her to bring me to school and continue to let me stay at the dojo. She also said something about that she was going to make me pay." Ryoga  
  
"Well now she knows. Something you always wanted to tell her." Ranma  
  
"Well the good news is that I no longer have to pay Nabiki's blackmail." Ryoga  
  
When lunch ended everyone went back to there classes. The afternoon classes went quickly. And when Ranma was finished with his 6th period class he disappointed the girls in the class because he didn't stay after for help in his classes. Ranma was finally doing well in his classes and he felt that he could start doing it on his own again and just stay up to speed. Ranma was just getting ready to leave when Akane approached him.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Akane?" Ranma  
  
"Did you know about Ryoga's curse?" Akane  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"I thought so. How long have you know?" Akane  
  
"Since you first came across p-chan." Ranma  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." Akane  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I promised Ryoga that I wouldn't tell anyone." Ranma  
  
"That's what Ryoga said." Akane  
  
"Why did Ryoga say something like that?" Ranma  
  
"I think he wanted me to know that even though you knew and lied to me you were still being honorable." Akane  
  
"Actually I think that he was trying to blame it on me. You finding out that is." Ranma  
  
"Why would you say that about Ryoga? What has he ever done to you?" Akane  
  
"I'm just saying that he might have been trying to blame this on me since he blames everything else on me. That's just the way he is." Ranma  
  
"Quit picking on Ryoga." Akane  
  
"I'm not picking on him. He does always blame things on me. And besides I thought that you were trying to kill him this morning, not that I blame you or anything." Ranma  
  
"He deserved that. He deserves more." Akane  
  
"Well I'm kinda busy today so I'll talk to you later unless you have something important to talk about." Ranma  
  
Ranma then walked off leaving Akane where she was.  
  
"RANMA YOU JERK! WE WERE TALKING! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Akane  
  
Ranma stopped and turned to face Akane "do you have anything you need to tell me?"  
  
"WHAT?" Akane  
  
"Do you have anything you need to tell me? I'm busy and if you don't have anything you want to say then I am going to leave so I'll ask again. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Ranma  
  
"YOU'RE A JERK AND A PERVERT!" Akane  
  
"I guess not." Ranma said and started to walk off again  
  
HOW DARE HE. HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! Well he's not going to get away with this! Akane  
  
Akane started running at Ranma and went to punt him into low orbit but Ranma moved. Akane just stood there and looked at where Ranma had been I missed? But I've never missed him before. Akane then looked at Ranma who was already down the hall and looked as if she had never taken a swing at him.  
  
Ranma headed for the temple and when he got there Mousse was waiting for him. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to put my stuff in my room." Ranma. Ranma then headed to his room and put down his bag. He then joined Mousse outside in the courtyard.  
  
"So will I be training with or without my hidden weapons today?" Mousse  
  
"You'll be fighting both ways today or at least you will issue your challenge today." Ranma  
  
"Really? You mean I am ready to fight shampoo?" Mousse  
  
"Yes. And you better not fail this time." Ranma  
  
"I wont I promise. I'll make sure I win this time." Mousse  
  
"Good. Do you want me to come along." Ranma  
  
"I thought you would anyway." Mousse  
  
"I guess I'll come along. Well lets go." Ranma  
  
Ranma and Mousse headed for the cat cafe. They meet Ryoga, Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo on there way.  
  
"Ranma. Mousse." Ryoga  
  
"What are you doing here?" Akane  
  
"Yes. Do tell." Nabiki  
  
"We're headed to the cat cafe." Ranma  
  
"Why? Have you chosen to be with shampoo?" Akane  
  
"WHAT?! You've been leading me on thinking you were helping me get ready to challenge shampoo and you were just trying to decide weather you wanted her or not. RANMA I CHALLENGE Y..." Mousse  
  
Ranma punched Mousse and he doubled over.  
  
"Mousse I have no intention of marrying shampoo. If I could get her to leave me alone with words only I would have done it a long time ago. The only way for me to get out of this is for you to beat her." Ranma  
  
"I expected something like this." Nabiki  
  
"So you're going to challenge her again? Do you think you'll do better this time?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes, I am going to challenge my shampoo and I have every intention of winning this fight." Mousse  
  
"Do you mind if I come along?" Ryoga  
  
"I don't see why not." Mousse  
  
"Well lets get moving." Ranma  
  
"I think I'll come along too." Nabiki  
  
"Why?" Ranma  
  
"I might be able to make some money off of this. And besides even if they don't fight today then I can still get something good to eat." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane  
  
"What?" Nabiki  
  
"You know that tonight is my turn to cook." Akane  
  
"Really. But you must admit that it is nice to eat out every once and a while." Nabiki  
  
"Mum. Ok." Akane said  
  
"I guess I'll come too." Ukyo  
  
The group started on its way to the cat cafe. Ranma naturally took the lead and Ryoga and Mousse were on either side of him. They talked quietly amongst themselves while Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo talked.  
  
"Ranma, is Mousse ready this time?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes. Unless shampoo has improved a lot since the last fight. If its only some then there wont be a problem but if its a lot then Mousse may have trouble but even then he should still win." Ranma  
  
"And when I win I will marry shampoo." Mousse  
  
"The sooner you do the sooner my problems disappear." Ranma  
  
"So how do you think Mousse would do against one of us." Ryoga  
  
"He might have a chance now. Since his skills had pretty much leveled off while ours continued to increase but he reduced that gap by quite a bit." Ranma  
  
"I don't care if the two of you are stronger or not. Just as long as I get shampoo." Mousse  
  
"You can have her." Ranma and Ryoga chorused  
  
"I've never seen those three get along so well together." Ukyo  
  
"Neither have I. I wonder what they are talking about." Akane  
  
"Do you want to know?" Nabiki  
  
"Not enough to pay for it." Akane  
  
"Don't look at me. I don't care anymore." Ukyo  
  
When they finally arrived everyone except Mousse sat down at a table. Mousse walked into the back.  
  
"I wonder how they will react to this?" Ranma  
  
"WHAT? Stupid Mousse. Mousse already lost to shampoo. Mousse no know when should stop." Shampoo  
  
"Do you except my challenge?" Mousse  
  
"Yes shampoo fight stupid Mousse again." Shampoo  
  
"When?" Mousse  
  
"Shampoo fight Mousse right now." Shampoo  
  
"SHAMPOO! Have you learned nothing?" Cologne  
  
"Shampoo won before. Shampoo win again." Shampoo  
  
"I'm sure you will but that's not the point. Think before you except a challenge next time." Cologne  
  
"So you're saying this is a fair fight this time." Mousse  
  
"Of course not. You're a male, shampoo beat you before, and shampoo will be better this time." Cologne  
  
"Well I'm still willing to fight." Mousse  
  
"Very good. Lets move this outside then." Cologne  
  
They started to move outside when cologne noticed the group sitting at the table. "So son-in-law would you like to see this fight?" Cologne  
  
"Yeah sure." Ranma  
  
Ranma got up to go see the fight followed by the rest of the group.  
  
They were all outside watching as shampoo and Mousse squared off again.  
  
Shampoo charged Mousse who dodged and turned to face shampoo again.  
  
Shampoo was surprised by this. She attacked again and this time Mousse had to start blocking. They continued on this way for a while.  
  
"After that first attack I thought that Mousse might have improved but he is still weak. He is still forced on the defensive." Cologne  
  
-Whisper- (hey Ranma?) Ryoga  
  
(Yeah) Ranma  
  
(I thought you said that Mousse was going to win.) Ryoga  
  
(I did.) Ranma  
  
(But this looks like a repeat of last time.) Ryoga  
  
(Shampoo is a little better but Mousse is still better. Look. Shampoo is starting to tire while Mousse is still fine. Shampoo has never been big into doing long drawn-out fights. She likes to get them done with quickly. This means that she never trains for endurance or not as much as she should.) Ranma  
  
(But what good will endurance do Mousse if he losses before shampoo tires out?) Ryoga  
  
(He wont loss if he keeps this up because he is able to defend himself against shampoo although he cant counter yet. When she starts to tire then he will be able to counter because her attacks will be slower and his will be the same speed. And because shampoo will already be tired when Mousse finally does counter shampoo wont be able to block it.) Ranma  
  
Shampoo was continuing her onslaught of attacks and then all of a sudden Mousse threw a punch at her. This caught shampoo of guard because she didn't think moose could throw a punch at her much less would. They broke from the exchange but before shampoo could attack again Mousse was attacking her.  
  
"Alright." Ryoga "looks like you were right, Ranma."  
  
"You had something to do with didn't you son-in-law." Cologne  
  
"What do you mean old ghoul?" Ranma  
  
"You did something that made Mousse stronger." Cologne  
  
"I just helped him train some. Using his techniques. Nothing new. No special tricks." Ranma  
  
"You tricked shampoo." Cologne  
  
"I did no such thing." Ranma  
  
"Then why is shampoo fighting Mousse?" Cologne  
  
"Because Mousse challenged her and she thought she could win so she excepted it." Ranma  
  
"Do you have any idea what it will do to her if she losses to Mousse?" Cologne  
  
"She'll have to marry him." Ranma  
  
"That's right. Why should she have to marry Mousse when she should have been married to you already?" Cologne  
  
"Don't try to pin this on me. Its your own stupid rules." Ranma  
  
"No one does this to the amazons." Cologne  
  
"But Mousse is from your own tribe. If he can win against shampoo doesn't he deserve to marry her by you laws?" Ranma  
  
"Yes. But you would make a much better husband." Cologne  
  
"No I wouldn't. I don't want to marry shampoo and Mousse does. I would never have allowed myself to marry shampoo. This way works out for both of us because it allows shampoo, you, and Mousse to go home and it gets me out of the marriage." Ranma  
  
Cologne was silent.  
  
"Nabiki. Is this for real. Can Ranma really pull this off?" Akane  
  
"Well Ranma has been training Mousse every day for the last month. And Ranma is sure of mousse's skill. Also it looks like cologne thinks shampoo is going to lose and she normally knows what's going to happen so it is a safe bet to say that Ranma really can pull this off." Nabiki  
  
Shampoo continued to block mousse's attacks but his attacks kept shampoo in s defensive position. Then Mousse got a hit in. Just one and it didn't really have an effect on shampoo but as the fight continued that one hit turned into two and then three and four and it became apparent that Mousse was winning.  
  
"He's pulling his punches." Ranma  
  
"What are you talking about? He's hitting shampoo left and right." Akane  
  
"He's right. Mousse is pulling his punches." Ryoga  
  
"Just because shampoo is a girl doesn't mean that she cant take a few hits." Akane  
  
"I know that shampoo can take hits. She is an Amazon and they train there warriors to be tough. Its just that because Mousse loves her, he doesn't want to hurt her." Ranma  
  
"Well if he didn't want to hurt her then why did he challenge shampoo?" Akane  
  
"Haven't you been listening? Mousse challenged her so that he can marry shampoo. And he is pulling his punches." Ukyo  
  
"Mousse quit toying with her. If you think you can win then just go ahead and finish her." Cologne  
  
Everyone was shocked by this. Mousse stopped his attack and shampoo took the opportunity to attack. The attack caught Mousse by surprise and he didn't have time to think about it being shampoo that was attacking him. He just reacted the way any martial artist would. By reflex and his reflex was to dodge and throw several large objects. After he threw them he tried to pull the attack but it was already to late. Shampoo was struck full force and she dropped like a ton of bricks. Mousse just stood there. He couldn't believe that he had actually hit shampoo.  
  
No one moved because everyone expected shampoo to get up.  
  
Cologne was the first to move. She hopped over to shampoo on her staff. Cologne checked to make sure that shampoo was alright. Then she said in a non-thrilled voice "Mousse is the winner. Ranma is released from the marriage with shampoo unless he wishes to challenge Mousse for shampoo's hand."  
  
"I have no intention of fighting Mousse." Ranma  
  
"Very well. We will be leaving in the morning. I'm sorry but you'll have to go somewhere else to eat because I am closing the cat cafe immediately." Cologne  
  
"Ok. Ok everyone lets go." Ranma  
  
"Ranma can I talk to you for a moment." Mousse  
  
"Sure." Ranma  
  
Ranma walked over to Mousse. "What's on your mind?" Ranma  
  
"I wanted to thank you for helping me." Mousse  
  
"Don't mention it." Ranma  
  
"If there is ever anything I can do for you then just ask." Mousse  
  
"Ok. Well I think we should be leaving now. I'll see you later." Ranma  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo all left the cat cafe.  
  
"I'll see y'all at school tomorrow." Ranma  
  
"Don't you want to eat with us tonight." Akane  
  
"I have homework I need to do. And besides I'm teaching a class in a little while so I really need to get back." Ranma  
  
Ranma left and the other just watched him leave.  
  
"Teach? What is he teaching? How to be a jerk." Akane  
  
"No he's teaching anything goes martial arts." Ryoga  
  
"What? Since when?" Akane  
  
"Since he left the dojo." Ryoga  
  
"Why didn't he ever teach here." Akane  
  
"Maybe because he didn't have to. he has to have a way to eat now that he is on his own and he has made it so that he cant get a free meal and most of the money that he had he gave to me and Nabiki." Ukyo  
  
"Oh." Akane  
  
"So Ukyo. Dinner at your place?" Nabiki  
  
"Sounds good." Ukyo  
  
"HEY!" Akane  
  
Ryoga started to follow Nabiki and Ukyo.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You still owe me. Your going to eat my cooking." Akane  
  
Ryoga got a sick look on his face but couldn't get out of this and he also knew that he deserved this and more. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
After eating breakfast with the monks at the temple Ranma headed to school. When he got there he went to the men's locker room and took a shower. When he finished he headed for his first period class when the inevitable happened.  
  
-Splash-  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Ranma  
  
Ranma looked around expecting to see Akane or Ukyo but was shocked to see Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"I thought you said that you were going to come back to the dojo when the thing with shampoo was settled." Nabiki  
  
"I did." Ranma  
  
"Well its been settled for three days now." Nabiki  
  
"I said I'd think about it. I made no promises." Ranma  
  
"I know. Its just that since I gave you a reason to come back and you still haven't, I'm going to give you a little incentive to hurry and come back." Nabiki  
  
"How is this going to make me come back?" Ranma  
  
"Because Kuno is coming this way and if you come back I will change you back right now so you don't have to deal with him." Nabiki  
  
"I'll have to deal with him anyway even as a guy so where is the incentive?" Ranma  
  
"Well if you're a guy then I can easily make it so that you don't have to deal with him. But if you're a girl then I cant do anything." Nabiki  
  
"Hmmm." Ranma  
  
"Times running out." Nabiki  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll come back." Ranma  
  
"When?" Nabiki  
  
"Tonight. After I get my things from the temple." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Nabiki said and poured hot water over Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma change back to a he and then Kuno arrived.  
  
"What have you done with the spirited pig-tailed girl Soatome you foul sorcerer for I shall free her from your spell just like I did with the fair Akane Tendo." Kuno  
  
"Kuno-baby why don't I show you some of my new merchandise?" Nabiki  
  
"What? Yes I think that would be beneficial for both of us and I wouldn't have to waste my time with this scoundrel." Kuno  
  
Nabiki then lead Kuno away from Ranma.  
  
Hey that was actually a good deal since I was going to go back tonight anyway. Ranma  
  
Ranma then continued on his way to class. When Ranma got to his class he sat down at his seat and watched as his classmates filed in the closer to the start of class it got. Ranma noted that Ukyo was cutting it close again. Probably because she was trying to get as much business as possible.  
  
I wonder why she hasn't used the money I gave her for her restaurant yet. Ranma thought  
  
Ranma watched Akane come in but not with Ryoga.  
  
"Hey Akane. Where's Ryoga?" Ranma  
  
"He's worse then you ever were!" Akane  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"He's not nearly as nice as I thought he was!" Akane  
  
"You must be mistaken. Ryoga's a great guy." Ranma  
  
"Well if you think he's so great then why don't you marry him! You are half girl after all! And besides you are always tricking him using your girl half!" Akane  
  
"Akane don't even joke about that." Ranma  
  
"Then don't defend him!" Akane  
  
"I'm not trying to defend him but I'm sure its not what you think." Ranma  
  
"Ranma, I found him in my room! On my bed!" Akane  
  
"He probably got lost and came across your room and decided that he would just sit there and wait for you so you could take him where it was that he was trying to get to inside the house." Ranma  
  
"He wasn't just sitting on my bed! He was... perched there." Akane  
  
"Well that's normal for him. He does have a curse you know." Ranma  
  
"Of course I know! And I would have known sooner if you had told me!" Akane  
  
"its just that because he is cursed and where he does tend to get hit with cold water so often he does spend a lot of time in his cursed form so its only natural for him to carry over some of the traits that he uses while in his cursed form." Ranma  
  
"That's not the point!" Akane  
  
"What is the point?" Ranma  
  
"When I walked in he jumped at me like he expected me to catch him." Akane  
  
Ranma was silent and a huge grin started to grow on his face.  
  
"What?!" Akane  
  
Ranma couldn't hold in the laughter any more and he just started laughing as hard as he could.  
  
"What?! What is so funny?!" Akane  
  
Ranma stopped laughing and said "I can easily see him doing that since you thought he was your precious p-chan for so long and it just became habit for him." Ranma  
  
"So why is it funny?!" Akane  
  
"because I can imagine you just punting him out the window before he hit you and then him getting lost and wondering back and doing it all over again." Ranma  
  
"Don't you care?" Akane said in a hurt voice  
  
"Of course I care its just that its not like he really did anything and you probably pounded him. Not that it would really phase him but you would get the point across." Ranma  
  
"Didn't really do anything? How would you know?" Akane  
  
"Because this is Ryoga. He wouldn't do anything." Ranma  
  
"Oh really!" Akane  
  
"Umm." Ranma  
  
"Do you remember what he would do when he was a pig and he would jump into my arms?" Akane  
  
"Sure. He would jump into your arms and you would hug him and he would..." Ranma trailed off as he realized what Ryoga normally did.  
  
"And he would do what? Huh Ranma?" Akane  
  
"He couldn't. He wouldn't." Ranma  
  
"He did." Akane  
  
"..." Ranma just sat there silently, his anger rising  
  
"Ranma?" Akane  
  
"He's dead." Ranma said and stood up  
  
"Ranma calm down. Like you said I punted him out the window and now he is probably lost." Akane  
  
Ranma sat back down and started to calm down.  
  
"Now you know why I was angry." Akane  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry" Ranma  
  
Akane was speechless. did he just apologize to me? No I must be mistaken. This is Ranma. He never apologizes. Akane  
  
Ukyo came in then and walked over to where Ranma and Akane were sitting.  
  
"Ranma?" Ukyo  
  
"Hey. Ukyo. What's up." Ranma  
  
"Umm. I have something I want to ask you." Ukyo  
  
"What is it?" Ranma  
  
"Its just...its just that I wanted to use the money you gave me." Ukyo  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"Well you did give me all that money and I thought I might use it." Ranma  
  
"So why are you asking me?" Ranma  
  
"well I thought that if I was able to get you to take me back that you would want the money back so I have just been saving it so that if that happened I could give it back to you." Ukyo  
  
"Ukyo. Its your money. You can do what you want to with it. You don't have to ask me. And besides if you did get me to marry you then you would still get the money so it doesn't really matter either way." Ranma  
  
"Really?" Ukyo  
  
"Really." Ranma  
  
Ukyo hugged Ranma "thank you. Thank you." Ukyo then let go of Ranma and took her seat.  
  
"That was strange." Ranma  
  
"Some things never change." Akane  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW?" Ryoga asked of no one in particular  
  
"This isn't Tokyo" female with glasses  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." A male with glasses and a female said while bowing  
  
-Sigh- female with glasses  
  
"Hey, Naru. Maybe that guy knows how to get to Tokyo." Male with glasses  
  
"Keitaro. I'm sure he has better things to do then tell us how to get to Tokyo. Right Mutsumi? Mutsumi?" Naru  
  
"She's over there." Keitaro said pointing at Mutsumi who was talking to Ryoga  
  
"Excuse me sir. But do you know how to get to Tokyo." Mutsumi  
  
"Tokyo? I've been there. I wish I could get back there. I'm trying to get to Tokyo. Do you know how to get to Tokyo?" Ryoga  
  
"Well no. I asked you. But since you are trying to get to Tokyo also maybe we can all go together." Mutsumi  
  
"Really?" Ryoga  
  
"Sure. Is that all right with you?" Mutsumi asked Keitaro and Naru  
  
"The more the merrier." Keitaro  
  
"Whatever." Naru  
  
When lunch came Ranma started to leave to go get his lunch when Ukyo called to him.  
  
"RANMA." Ukyo  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma  
  
"Would you like some lunch?" Ukyo  
  
"How much?" Ranma  
  
"What do you mean? Free of course. You know that I would never charge you." Ukyo  
  
"Really its ok. I've got to give you something." Ranma  
  
"How about your love." Ukyo  
  
"Ukyo, I thought that I explained that you are my best friend. Just my best friend." Ranma  
  
"You did but you also said that you would rather that we get married for the right reasons so I thought I would still try to get you to choose me even though I don't have a claim on you anymore." Ukyo  
  
"How much?" Ranma  
  
"Oh your no fun. Fine special price for you. 1/3 the regular price." Ukyo  
  
"Ok that works." Ranma said and handed over the money for one of Ukyo's specials  
  
Lunch went uneventful. After lunch everyone went to there classes. At the end of fifth period Ranma stopped by the bathroom on his way to his sixth period class and slashed some cold water on himself. Then he continued on his way to his last class. When he got there several of the girls in the class came over to him.  
  
"What was that about this morning where you were talking to Nabiki?" Girl 1  
  
"What do you mean? It was nothing." Ranma  
  
"It didn't look like nothing." Girl 2  
  
"Yeah what did she want?" Girl 3  
  
"You should just tell her to leave you alone." Girl 4  
  
"She was blackmailing me as usual." Ranma  
  
"How is she blackmailing you? Everyone knows that you turn into a girl." Girl 1  
  
"What was she blackmailing you for?" Ranma  
  
Why is she blackmailing you?" Girl 3  
  
"Why do you always come to class as a girl?" Girl 4  
  
"I've wondered that myself. Why do you come to class as a girl? I like you better as a guy." Girl 1  
  
"Tells us why you come to class as a girl." Girl 2  
  
"Is someone getting you wet in one of your classes?" Girl 3  
  
Everyone becomes silent  
  
"What?" Girl 3  
  
"Anyway why was she blackmailing you and why do you always come to class as a girl?" Girl 1  
  
"Well...she wants me to come back to the dojo and I..." Ranma  
  
"WHAT?" Was the collective question  
  
"What? She just wants me to come back to the dojo." Ranma  
  
"Why does she want you to go back?" Girl 1  
  
"Tell us why she wants you to go back." Girl  
  
"Do you know why she wants you to go back?" Girl 4  
  
"Maybe she wants him." Girl 3  
  
Everyone became silent  
  
"What?" Girl 3  
  
"This is Nabiki we are talking about." Girl 2  
  
"I don't know why she wants me to go back." that's a lie. She wants me back because she misses Me. "I will get to live there for free, though." Ranma  
  
"If you were looking for a place to stay you could have stayed at my place." Girl 1  
  
"Thanks but I'm use to the dojo and I do miss Kasumi's cooking." Ranma  
  
"I've had her cooking before its the best." girl 4  
  
"Yeah it is." Ranma  
  
"Ok back to the second question. Tell us why you always come to class as a girl." Girl 2  
  
"I'm right aren't I. Its because someone gets you wet, right?" Girl 3  
  
Silence falls once more  
  
why me? Ranma  
  
"What?" Girl 3  
  
"Anyway. I come to class as a girl because I was the only guy and the one time I came to class as a girl unintentionally I found that all of y'all acted different around me. Y'all treated me more like one of the guys...er I mean one of the gals. I started doing it to fit in better so that I could learn better." Ranma  
  
"We don't treat you different." Girl 2  
  
"Yeah you're still Ranma." Girl 3  
  
"Maybe we acted different that day because it was the first time you came to class as a girl." Girl 4  
  
No I have done it several times and y'all do act different. Ranma thought  
  
"Actually I think we do act differently." Girl 1  
  
"What?" The other girls chorused  
  
"Yeah. I mean we all probably see Ranma as a guy when he is a guy but we see Ranma as Ranma when he's a she." Girl 1  
  
"Well I don't." Girl 2  
  
"Maybe" girl 3  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Girl 4  
  
"Ok time for class to start." The teacher said when he entered.  
  
"This isn't Tokyo!" Naru  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Ryoga all said bowing to Naru  
  
This is all I need another one just like Keitaro and Mutsumi.  
  
"Ok well where are we?" Naru  
  
"But I thought this was Tokyo. I've been here before and I got to Tokyo." Ryoga  
  
"That's what you said that last place you lead us." Naru  
  
"Because I did get to Tokyo from there." Ryoga  
  
Whispered (I think this guy is even more lost than we are.) Keitaro  
  
(I agree. Maybe we should try to get away from him.) Naru  
  
(That wouldn't be very friendly. Maybe we should try to help him get to Tokyo but this time we will lead.) Mutsumi  
  
(That's a good idea. Uhhh...but where is Tokyo?) Keitaro  
  
"IDIOT" Naru said and sent Keitaro flying with a punch.  
  
"I think you would get along well with someone I know." Ryoga  
  
"Really? Why is that?" Naru  
  
"Oh...no reason." Ryoga  
  
"Oh. Ok." Naru  
  
"Well I think Keitaro went this way." Ryoga  
  
"He went that way." Mutsumi  
  
"Really? Ok." Ryoga said and then started off in the opposite way that Mutsumi pointed  
  
(Mutsumi are you sure we shouldn't just let him get lost?) Naru  
  
(Well we tried to help but I don't think we would be able to help him) Mutsumi  
  
When class was over Ranma left school and went to the temple to get his things.  
  
"You will be returning home now it seems." Monk A  
  
"Yeah. I would have told you earlier but I didn't make up my mind before and today I was...invited back and I felt that I should go." Ranma  
  
"Very well. If things don't work out you are always welcome here." Monk A  
  
"Thank you. Hopefully things will work out." Ranma  
  
"Will you still be teaching martial arts?" Monk a  
  
"I didn't even think about that." Ranma  
  
"Well you will be staying at a dojo will you not?" Monk a  
  
"Yeah." Ranma  
  
"Well we can just tell your students that you will be teaching there from now on." Monk a  
  
"Wouldn't that be an inconvenience because the money would need to go to the dojo then?" Ranma  
  
"Well I didn't really suggest it because we needed the money. I suggested it because it gave you something to do." Monk a  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"You were so depressed and I saw that it went away whenever you taught your friend so I thought that if I got you some more students that it would make you feel better more of the time and it would also make your students better able to defend themselves." Monk a  
  
"So it wouldn't be a problem if I started teaching at the dojo instead?" Ranma  
  
"No it wouldn't. In fact I have been expecting this." Monk a  
  
"What? I didn't even know if I was going to go back." Ranma  
  
"Just because I was expecting it didn't mean that it was going to happen I just thought that it was very likely." Monk a  
  
"Ok. I guess I will tell everyone tonight. And I would appreciate it if you would tell the others when they show up. Do you know where the Tendo dojo is?" Ranma  
  
"Yes I do. And I will tell them for you. And please come see us when you have the time." Monk a  
  
"I will. Good bye." Ranma  
  
Ranma left his room and went outside and awaited the arrival of his students.  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW?" Ryoga this is all Ranma's fault I just know it.  
  
When Ranma was walking to the Tendo dojo from the temple he realized how much he actually wanted to get back to the dojo. When he got there he walked in and was splashed with cold water.  
  
"Sweeto. Come to papa." None-other than Happosai  
  
Happosai made a lunge for Ranma's chest and was greeted with a well placed kick from Ranma that sent Happosai flying.  
  
"That should keep him out of my business for a bit." Ranma  
  
"Oh, hello Ranma. Nabiki said you would be back tonight. Dinner will be ready in about two hours." Kasumi  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma  
  
"Your very welcome Ranma." Kasumi  
  
Ranma headed up to her room and put her bag down where it had always been. Ranma then went downstairs and out to the dojo. She looked around for something to clean but she didn't need to because how could you clean something that Kasumi had already cleaned. She then started into some of her katas and when she finished doing that she started doing her homework. When it got close to time for dinner Ranma headed to the living room for dinner. When she got there she saw her father and Mr. Tendo playing shogi as usual. Her father was a panda at present.  
  
Genma held up a sign that read 'Welcome back son.'  
  
"So Ranma what are you doing back here? Have you decided to marry Akane?" Soun  
  
"I was invited back by Nabiki and you don't refuse Nabiki. And I have not decided yet." Ranma  
  
"So how will you be paying for your stay?" Soun  
  
"By teaching anything goes martial arts." Ranma  
  
"And who will you teach? We have no students." Soun  
  
"I have students and they will start coming here so I don't have to go the temple everyday." Ranma  
  
"Really? You have students? That's great. Ranma will carry on the school after all. I am so happy. My daughter Akane and Ranma will bring our families together after all." Soun said while crying  
  
'Yes Soun.' Genma/panda said holding up a sign.  
  
"I have not decided who I am going to marry yet if at all." Ranma  
  
"What was that son?" Soun  
  
"I asked you to call me Ranma since I haven't decided weather I am going to marry one of you daughters." Ranma  
  
"Ranma, what do you mean one of my daughters? I thought you were going to marry Akane." Soun  
  
"The agreement was to one of your daughters. It was my choice but I never had the chance to choose. Akane was chosen for me by Nabiki and Kasumi. Even though Kasumi is very nice and she would make a great wife I'm not right for her." Ranma  
  
"Why thank you Ranma. That was a very nice thing to say. But I thought that you liked Akane so I just assumed that you and Akane would get married. I had no idea that you liked Nabiki. And until recently I had no idea that Nabiki liked you either. Dinners ready. Ranma would you go get Akane and Nabiki please." Kasumi  
  
"Uhh...sure Kasumi." Ranma  
  
Ranma got up and left to go get Nabiki and Akane  
  
"Kasumi, what do you mean by Ranma and Nabiki like each other?" Soun  
  
"Well father, it seems that the reason why Ranma left was because none of us wanted him as a husband. And he wasted going to come back until one us asked him. From the way it sounds he wouldn't have come back if I had asked and he would have come back right away if Akane had asked. I had just assumed that Akane would eventually ask Ranma to come back but it seems that Nabiki missed Ranma so she asked him back. It appears that Ranma was a little puzzled by this like the rest of us but it seems that it has worked since he is here. Since Nabiki asked Ranma back it must mean that she likes him and since Ranma agreed to come back when Nabiki asked it must mean that he likes her." Kasumi  
  
"That makes since." Soun said and Genma/panda held up a sign.  
  
Ranma came back with Akane and Nabiki and they sat at the table. All in there usual places. Kasumi then started to serve dinner. Everyone expected Ranma to start grabbing for food but he waited till the others had gotten there food.  
  
"Are you ok Ranma?" Kasumi  
  
"Yeah." Ranma  
  
"Its just that you normally have such a healthy appetite and you aren't eating like you normally do that I thought something might be wrong." Kasumi  
  
"I'm fine." Ranma  
  
Ranma said and then started eating like he normally did.  
  
"I guess living at a temple made him learn some manners." Akane  
  
"So when are you going to get the first payment to us so you can stay here." Soun  
  
"Daddy!" Akane  
  
"Akane he has said it himself that he isn't going to get married to one of you. And until he does he will have to pay rent." Soun  
  
"But..." Akane  
  
"Ok. How much will it be Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"What? You don't have to pay." Nabiki  
  
"Yes he does." Soun  
  
"And why is that? He is still engaged to one of us and besides he paid for months worth of rent for time he wasn't being charged officially and you are allowing Genma to continue to stay here for free when he does nothing. I think that Ranma's credit is good so he doesn't have to pay even if you do force him to pay at some point." Nabiki  
  
"He still has to pay." Soun  
  
"Fine. I'll loan you the money right now so you can pay for the rent and you can pay me back when you can at no interest." Nabiki  
  
"What?" everyone chorused  
  
"You heard me." Nabiki said  
  
"Nabiki I can pay" Ranma  
  
"Ranma don't worry about it." Nabiki  
  
"Umm" Ranma  
  
"Ranma, maybe you should take her up on the offer. Something like this doesn't come along everyday." Akane  
  
"Is this really ok Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"Yes" Nabiki  
  
"Ok." Ranma  
  
Everyone started eating again and after awhile Soun spoke again  
  
"I wonder where the master is." Soun  
  
"He shouldn't be back anytime soon." Ranma  
  
"What did you do?" Soun  
  
"I kicked him to who knows where." Ranma  
  
"Why did you do that. You have brought disaster on us all." Soun  
  
"If he tries anything I'll do to him what I did this time." Ranma  
  
"But no one can take on the master." Soun said and started crying  
  
"Well I just did since he isn't here." Ranma  
  
"Looks like the old Ranma is back." Akane  
  
"You think so huh." Ranma said in a very serious tone that caught Akane off guard  
  
"Of course. Your ego is back to the way it was. Too big." Akane  
  
"Its only to big if I cant back it up." Ranma  
  
"Oh really." Akane said and reached for a bucket of water that she knew Happosai kept under the table but stopped when she realized that Ranma was a girl.  
  
"Ranma? Why are you a girl?" Akane  
  
"Hmm." Ranma looked down and realized that she was a she. "I don't know."  
  
"Let me get you some hot water Ranma." Kasumi  
  
"Thank you." Ranma  
  
Kasumi got up to get some hot water and returned carrying a kettle and handed it to Ranma. Who turned it up but didn't use all of it like he usual did. Ranma who was now a he pored the rest of it on Genma. Everyone looked at Ranma strangely  
  
"Do you have something to say to me boy?" Genma  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Then why did you change me back?" Genma  
  
"Would you rather be a panda? I'm sure Akane would be more than happy to change you back since she is fingering the bucket of water that is under the table." Ranma  
  
Everyone looked at Akane who was shocked that Ranma had said that.  
  
"I AM NOT." Akane protested  
  
"Ah huh. Sure." Ranma  
  
"YOU JERK" Akane yelled and pulled out the bucket and flung the water at Ranma or that was her intention at least but Ranma had taken the bucket from her and took it to the kitchen and dumped it into the sink. Ranma then returned to the very confused faces of everyone in the room.  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"Its just that you have always just sat there or jumped out of the way before instead of removing it completely. I'm impressed" Nabiki  
  
Ranma just shrugged. Ranma then sat down and finished his dinner.  
  
"I'm going out to the dojo to get things ready for tomorrow." Ranma  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" Akane  
  
"Class of course." Ranma  
  
"Class?" Akane  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to be teaching anything goes martial arts in the dojo starting tomorrow." Ranma  
  
"And where are you going to get students?" Akane  
  
"There going to start coming here instead of going to the temple which is where I use to teach." Ranma  
  
"You teach? Since when?" Akane  
  
"Since I started living at the temple." Ranma  
  
"I guess they had to give you something to do." Akane  
  
Ranma just got up and went out to the dojo.  
  
"THAT JERK. I WAS TALKING TO HIM." Akane  
  
Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi are all in Nabiki's room.  
  
"Why is Ranma always ignoring me. Its really annoying." Akane  
  
"Did you like it better when he was insulting you." Nabiki  
  
"This is insulting." Akane  
  
"What I mean is did you like it better when he was calling you names." Nabiki  
  
"Well no. But this isn't better either." Akane  
  
"Well you're not really making things easy for him." Nabiki  
  
"Me make it easy for him. Why should I make it easy for him?" Akane  
  
"Because he is trying to be nice. Or at least he is trying to not be so offensive." Nabiki  
  
"Since when has Ranma been nice to anyone?" Akane  
  
"Since before he left. You know, when he was 'acting strange'. Don't you think its strange that even though he has stopped calling you names that you still insist on calling him names. How do you think it makes him feel. When you call him names or insult him the only way he knows to not insult you is to just walk away." Nabiki  
  
"But that doesn't make since." Akane  
  
"I think Nabiki is right. Ranma has been trying to act nicer but he isn't use to it and you aren't making it any easier for him. He has been trying the hardest around you." Kasumi  
  
"He hasn't been acting nicer to me. He's been ignoring me." Akane  
  
"Sis. I just explained it. He tries to be nice to you. You treat him like you use to. And since he is trying not to call you names or insult you he just walks away." Nabiki  
  
"You don't find that insulting?" Akane  
  
"I give up. Kasumi you try and explain it to her." Nabiki said.  
  
"Ok. Well Akane its very similar to what Nabiki just did. She was trying her best to explain this to you and you made it so hard that she decided to give up and ignore the problem." Kasumi  
  
"Problem? Ranma views me as a problem? I'll show him. I'll give him a real problem." Akane said storming out  
  
"Nice one Kasumi." Nabiki  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
Ranma was out in the dojo going through some katas when Akane came in pissed as hell.  
  
What's her problem. Ranma thought  
  
"RANMA!" Akane yelled and went to throw a punch at Ranma. Ranma dodged it  
  
since when has Ranma been able to dodge my attacks. I always hit him. Akane  
  
"Akane, what did I do?" Ranma  
  
"Hash" Akane yelled as she tried again but again failed.  
  
"Look. What ever it is I'm sorry." Ranma  
  
Akane stopped at this Ranma never apologizes for anything but then she remembered why she was angry and pushed on. She threw a kick and then another and another. Every time Akane made a move Ranma dodged it.  
  
"Why wont you fight me?" Akane  
  
"Because I don't want to fight." Ranma  
  
"BUT YOU LOVE TO FIGHT." Akane  
  
"But not with you. I'm sick of all our fights and arguments. I want them to end." Ranma said as he dodged another set of attacks  
  
Akane stopped attacking does he really mean it. Nabiki and Kasumi said that he has been trying to be nicer.  
  
-Sigh- "look Akane. If you tell me what I did then I can explain. But I have to know first." Ranma  
  
"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Akane said  
  
"Because you're always mad at me. I don't want to make you madder." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane "but you would always try to ask me what was wrong when I was mad before." Akane  
  
"well that didn't seem to work so I thought maybe you were more like me and liked to figure things out for yourself." Ranma "so whenever you were mad I decided to give you space." Ranma  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Ranma." Akane  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"I SAID I'M..." Akane  
  
"Why are you sorry you haven't done anything." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"You haven't done anything to be sorry for." Ranma  
  
"But I've been calling you names" Akane  
  
"But you always do that and you've never apologized for it before." Ranma  
  
Tears started to fall from Akane's eyes  
  
Ranma looked panicky. "Akane don't cry. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." Ranma  
  
This only made Akane cry more.  
  
"Look Akane what do you say we go get some ice cream my treat. Just please stop crying." Ranma  
  
Again this only made it worse. Akane just started crying harder.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane. It's my fault. I'll leave you alone." Ranma said and started to leave  
  
"DON'T GO" Akane  
  
Ranma stopped dead in his tracks  
  
"Ranma don't go. Please. Please stay here." Akane  
  
Ranma walked back over to Akane who stood up.  
  
"Akane I don't know what I did." Ranma  
  
Akane just hugged Ranma and buried her face into his chest. She continued to cry and the stiffness of Ranma only managed to make it still worse but after Akane had stayed there for a few moments he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. This caused Akane to stiffen a little along with lessening her crying but when she did Ranma immediately removed his arms because he thought that he had done the wrong thing again. Akane just started crying again. Ranma just couldn't help it even though he thought it was bad idea he still had to. He put his arms back around Akane and pulled her close again and this time she didn't tense up. In fact she seemed to relax some and her crying started to die down. She finally stopped crying and started to enjoy her position. she just listened to the steady beating of Ranma's heart and no matter what she might say she knew that she actually liked being like this with Ranma.  
  
(What are they doing I cant see.) Soun  
  
'Well neither can I.' Genma/panda  
  
(They're just standing there.) Nabiki  
  
(Just standing there?) Soun  
  
(Yes) Nabiki  
  
(How long?) Soun  
  
(Since the yelling stopped) Nabiki  
  
(But that was a while ago) Soun  
  
(I know.) Nabiki  
  
(Why isn't he doing anything?) Soun  
  
(Kasumi. Kasumi come back here.) Nabiki  
  
Kasumi walked in but neither Akane or Ranma noticed. "Akane I prepared a bath for you. Why don't you go on. Ranma would you please go to the store and get me some rice?" Kasumi  
  
"Sure Kasumi." Ranma said and let go of Akane who didn't appear to want to let Ranma go. When Akane did let go of Ranma she said "thanks Kasumi."  
  
"You're quiet welcome Akane." Kasumi said and left.  
  
Akane and Ranma both left the dojo. Akane went upstairs to bathe and Ranma left to go get the rice that Kasumi wanted.  
  
that was strange. I wonder why Akane acted that way. I though she was mad at me. And then we I tried to leave she wanted me to stay. It really was nice holding her like that. I wonder if she wanted me back here. If not then that wasn't really fair to Nabiki. well even if Nabiki did ask me to come back if Akane shows me that she likes me I don't think I will care if it is fair to Nabiki. Ranma  
  
why did I act like that. That was so stupid. Ranma must think I'm uncute or something. It really was nice to be held like that. I'm glad that Ranma came back. But I thought that he wasn't going to come back unless he was asked. And Ryoga said that only I would be able to get him to come back. He wouldn't come back if Mr.. Soatome or father asked him back. He might if Kasumi asked but I don't think she would. That only leaves me and Nabiki and I didn't ask him....-gasp- that means it must have been Nabiki that asked Ranma back. But why? Does that mean that she likes him? I always thought that she had a thing for Kuno not Ranma. Does this mean that Ranma came back because of Nabiki or did he come back for me? Did that mean anything to Ranma? THAT JERK! And here I thought he liked Me. Akane  
  
Ranma got back from the store and took the rice to the kitchen then he headed up the stairs and he saw Akane come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Akane about...."Ranma  
  
"YOU JERK. Why didn't you tell me that you came back because of Nabiki?' Ranma  
  
"Because I assumed that she had told y'all that I was going to be coming back and that she was the one that invited me back." Ranma  
  
"Yeah right." Akane said and stormed off to her room and slammed the door closed.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Ranma "why did I even bother coming back. I thought things were going to be different but they are just the same. I guess I might as well leave. No. Things are different. Nabiki asked me back and she hasn't done anything bad to me yet. I guess I'll stick around a little longer." Ranma said to himself standing there in the hall and then he went to his room and went to sleep.  
  
he's leaving? Akane thought and started to run out into the hall to stop him but then she heard him say no and why he was going to stay. he's staying because of Nabiki? I don't believe it. THAT JERK. Akane then got into her bed but didn't sleep well.  
  
"Hey Ryoga! What are you doing in china?" Mousse  
  
"China?!" Ryoga  
  
"Yeah this is where shampoo and I are living." Moose  
  
"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that you and shampoo are together now." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga." Cologne  
  
"What do you want." Ryoga  
  
"Give this to Ranma next time you see him." Cologne  
  
"Why should I." Ryoga  
  
"What? I thought the two of you were friends." Cologne  
  
"Well not after what happened. I will kill Ranma" Ryoga  
  
"What happened? Did son...I mean did Ranma do anything to Akane?" Cologne  
  
"He must have for her to do to me what she did." Ryoga "this is all Ranma's fault."  
  
"What happened?" cologne "did Akane finally find out?"  
  
"She did but she wasn't as mad when she found out about that as she was this time." Ryoga  
  
"So what happened?" Cologne  
  
"I cant tell you." Ryoga said looking ashamed of himself  
  
"You didn't..." cologne said in disbelief  
  
"No. I wouldn't hurt Akane." Ryoga  
  
"That's not what I meant" cologne  
  
"Oh...ohm. I didn't sleep with Akane." Ryoga  
  
"Well what could have set her off. What did you do?" Cologne  
  
"Well I...I kind of jumped at her like I would when I was p-chan because I am so use to being p-chan around her." Ryoga  
  
"I see. That explains everything. So how is this Ranma's fault?" Cologne  
  
"Because everything is Ranma's fault." Ryoga stated  
  
"Not this time. This time it was all your doing. Maybe you should think about apologizing to her." Cologne  
  
"I didn't get the chance to." Ryoga  
  
Cologne started laughing  
  
"Its not funny." Ryoga  
  
"Yes it is. It is just the same with you as it was with Ranma except that Ranma wouldn't do something like that." Cologne  
  
Ryoga was silent  
  
"Anyway. If you give this to Ranma and you get him to send a response I will help you get rid of your curse." Cologne  
  
"Really you'll get rid of p-chan for good?" Ryoga  
  
"No. I will help you with your since of direction." Cologne  
  
"And what do I have to do." Ryoga  
  
"Just give this to Ranma and get a response from him and return to me with it and I will help you." Cologne  
  
"You have a deal." Ryoga said  
  
Cologne handed him the box and then Ryoga was on his way. In the wrong direction.  
  
"Why great grandmother not give lost-boy directions?" Shampoo  
  
"Because they wouldn't help." Cologne  
  
interesting. Here I thought that Ranma and Akane might get back together but they might not. And Ranma is staying because of me. I might have a better chance than I thought. Nabiki 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
-Splash-  
  
"Rah raga raga..." 'Why hello Akane' read the sign that was held by Genma/panda  
  
"Where's Ranma?" Akane  
  
'I don't know' read the sign. Genma  
  
"Ok. Sorry about that. Anyway breakfast is ready." Akane  
  
Akane went down stairs and found that Ranma was already eating and so was Nabiki and her father.  
  
"You're up early." Akane said to Ranma  
  
"I had to get up earlier if I wanted to eat at the temple so I got use to it." Ranma  
  
"Oh. So you were a free loader there to were you?" Akane  
  
"I earned my keep by teaching. Just like I plan to do here." Ranma countered  
  
Akane was silent at this remark. How could she insult Ranma when he was bring students here.  
  
"Well I'm done. I'll see the two of you at school." Ranma said and got of and left  
  
Nabiki waited for Akane to finish so that they could walk to school together. But only if Akane hurried it.  
  
Akane and Nabiki were walking to school when Nabiki asked Akane "do you love him?"  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Don't looked so shocked. I know that you like him. I know that you like him a lot but I want to know if you love him." Nabiki  
  
"Its none of your business. Besides even if I did tell you, you would just sell the information." Akane  
  
Nabiki gave a mock hurt expression.  
  
"Akane I want to know so that there wont be complications." Nabiki  
  
"What could make things more complicated. Ranma has so many girls after him that it wouldn't make a difference." Akane  
  
"Well actually he has reduced the number and simplified things rather well but things never remain simple when it has to do with Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean. Things aren't simpler than they were." Akane  
  
"Maybe for you. But for Ranma he has reduced it quite a bit. First he got Ryoga to quit fighting him. He took control of his life away from his father and then he got Mousse to quit fighting him and fight shampoo instead. Since Mousse did fight shampoo and win that means that shampoo and Mousse will get married which means that they went back to china along with cologne. he broke the engagement with Ukyo but managed to fix there friendship when she was mad at him actually I fixed that part but Akane doesn't need to know that and he has also made sure that most of the others wont come after him but the ones that he still has to deal with is You, Kuno, Kodachi, maybe Ukyo but not like he use to, his mother, Happosai, and Me." Nabiki  
  
"You? Why you?" Akane  
  
"Well if you tell me that you love him and convince me that you do and that you aren't just saying it then I will tell no one or let anyone know in anyway. It will remain a secret until you decided to tell him but if you don't. If you don't then I am going to quit playing such a minor role in his life and give you a run for your money. Its you he likes the most but after last night he isn't convinced that you even like him. Before your little exchange in the hall you had him but after that you lost him. Now if you want him your going to have to work at it. If you love him I wont interfere which will reduce the complexity he has to deal with but if you don't then things will get interesting." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki, I don't know." Akane  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You've had the longest to decided whether you do or not. You've seen his good sides and his bad sides he does everything for you. So if you don't know then I guess I was wrong about you." Nabiki  
  
"Well do you?" Akane  
  
"I don't know yet." Nabiki  
  
"See. Not so easy is it. You've had just as long to decide but you still haven't decided so don't lecture me." Akane  
  
"Well I never even gave it any thought since we did choose you for him and then everyone just assumed that it was going to be you and Ranma. But when he left he asked all of us and we all turned him down. After that night I started thinking what would have happened if I had been chosen. And thinking about it Ranma is a great guy. I've only been thinking about it for about two months now. And you've had much longer. Besides I haven't had to give it serious thought yet because Ranma hasn't really thought of me as a possibility yet. He may start to after last night but if you love him then I will explain to him that I'm not interested." Nabiki  
  
"But you deserve as much of a chance as I do." Akane  
  
"Akane I don't even know if I want him. I am attracted to him yes but I still don't know. If you leave this at I don't know I'm not going to hold back anymore." Nabiki  
  
"You're giving me an ultimatum?" Akane  
  
"Yes. Tell me now or we become rivals." Nabiki  
  
Nabiki and Akane both stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"Fine if you want that JERK. You can have him." Akane said and walked away  
  
damnit Akane if you had just said yes none of what's going to happen, would. Well, sis, you missed your chance. Nabiki  
  
When Akane got to class she notice Ranma sitting at his desk reading.  
  
what? Ranma's reading? He never reads. I wonder what he is reading. Akane  
  
Akane sat down in her seat which was over one and up a few from Ranma's. Ukyo came in and walked past Akane to sit next to Ranma. This was strange because Ukyo had been sitting in the front of the room as far from Ranma as possible but now she was sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you'll never believe it." Ukyo  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"You know that money you gave me?" Ukyo  
  
"Yeah." Ranma  
  
"Well I decided to add to my restaurant." Ukyo  
  
"But there isn't anywhere to add to it right there." Ranma  
  
"I bought the cat cafe." Ukyo  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"Cologne sold it to me cheap she didn't think I had the money to buy it from her at that price but I did. She was really only telling me it was that price because I was a friend but then she had to sell it to me. Oh Ranma I am so happy. If she hadn't been trying to sell it and if I hadn't had the money I would never be able to afford a place that big. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Ukyo said and hugged Ranma  
  
"Uhh...your welcome." Ranma said  
  
Akane didn't miss the exchange. THAT JERK. HE ISN'T EVEN ENGAGED TO HER ANYMORE. HE'S ENGAGED TO EITHER ME OR NABIKI. Me or Nabiki. What if he chooses her over Me. Akane  
  
"So will you help me move and get set up?" Ukyo  
  
"Well I have to teach classes right after school but after that I would be glad to help." Ranma  
  
The first classes went fast and at lunch Ranma eat with Ukyo. Who still didn't like to charge Ranma but he insisted that he pay her. Akane sat with her friends as usual. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until the words "look its Nabiki. And she's headed over to Ranma. I wonder what's going on. " Caught her attention and she turned to watch what was going to happen.  
  
"Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki? What do you want?" Ranma  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you." Nabiki  
  
"Oh. Ok." Ranma  
  
Nabiki sat down next to Ranma  
  
Akane missed the next exchange between Nabiki and Ranma because she heard "wow. Nabiki sat down with Ranma. Looks like the rumors are true. Nabiki really is interested in Ranma. I wouldn't have believed it otherwise." Akane then continued listening to Nabiki's and Ranma's conversation.  
  
"So Ranma did you want to do something tonight after your classes." Nabiki  
  
Ranma was silent for a moment but then responded "I would but tonight I am helping Ukyo move from her old place to her new place." Ranma  
  
"New place? I haven't heard about this yet." Nabiki  
  
"Well since Ranma gave me that money I decided to upgrade to a bigger place and I saw a for sale sign at the cat cafe." Ukyo  
  
"Yeah I know the cat cafe was for sale. After Ranma got Mousse to fight shampoo they went back to china." Nabiki  
  
"Yeah exactly and because of that cologne wanted to get back to china so when I asked how much she was selling it for she gave me a price. And the first price I couldn't afford and when she saw my expression she said but for a friend of shampoo's she would lower the price. So she did and I don't think she expected me to be able to afford it since she looked surprised when I told her I would buy it. I had to use the equity for my restaurant and what Ranma gave me to pay for it but I was able to. It was such a good deal." Ukyo  
  
"Wow. That really is good. The cat cafe is quite a bit larger than your place or I mean your old place. If you need more help to move I can call in some favors and we can have you moved within an hour." Nabiki  
  
"Really?...how much?" Ukyo  
  
"Free of charge." Nabiki  
  
"I'm sure. What do you get out of this?" Ukyo  
  
"Ranma tonight." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Ukyo  
  
"What if Ukyo wanted me to just hang out with her. And me helping her move was just an excuse." Ranma  
  
"Well it was but I would like the help. Ranma what if we did something some other time." Ukyo  
  
"Well if that's ok with you." Ranma  
  
"Yeah I could really use the help moving." Ukyo  
  
"Great. I'll see you later Ranma." Nabiki said and got up to go call in her favors  
  
Akane watched Nabiki walk off and Ranma and Ukyo go back to talking. When she said she wasn't going to hold back she meant It. Akane  
  
After the school day was over Ranma and Akane walked back home together. Akane was ignoring Ranma and Ranma was up on the fence watching Akane. When they reached the Tendo household Ranma went strait for the dojo. Akane followed to see just how many students would be there and how good Ranma was. Akane knew Ranma was good she just wanted to see if he could teach. Ranma sat down and started doing his homework.  
  
"What are you doing?" Akane  
  
"My homework." Ranma  
  
"You never do homework." Akane  
  
"Yes I do and besides my grades have been improving. I want to get as much of it done as possible before class." Ranma  
  
"So it wont interfere with your date with Nabiki." Akane  
  
"to be honest I don't have a clue what Nabiki wants but she sounded like she really wanted it to be tonight whatever it is so I thought that I should have as much of my homework done since it sounds like it is rather important to her." Ranma  
  
"So you do care about what Nabiki wants instead of me don't you." Akane  
  
Said was getting ready to leave when Ranma called out.  
  
"Akane, wait! Its not that I don't care what you want its just that I don't know what you want. I know you want to be a better martial artist but you don't want to be taught. I also know that you want to be a better cook so I got you this. I was afraid that if I gave it to you that you would be insulted or something but since you want to learn to cook better you have to have something to learn from. Here." Ranma said pulling out a book and handing it to Akane  
  
"Its a cook book. Its for beginners. Ranma what are you saying about my cooking?" Akane  
  
"Nothing its just that you want to learn to cook and you have to start small first before you can move on to the big things." Ranma  
  
"But I want to make the better foods." Akane  
  
"Hmm. Akane how many bricks can you brake?" Ranma  
  
"What? Eight why?" Akane  
  
"How many do you want to break?" Ranma  
  
"Twelve why?" Akane  
  
"Would you stack up 12 bricks and just try to brake them until you could finally do 12?" Ranma  
  
"NO. I would start with 9 and work on that first and then move on to 10 when I could brake 9." Akane said and as she said that she realized what Ranma was talking about.  
  
"See my point? Start with that and when you can do those you can move on to others." Ranma  
  
"Thank you Ranma." Akane said and watched Ranma go back to his studying.  
  
Akane left and went to the kitchen. She opened it to the first page. How to boil water. "I know how to do that one." She then looked at the next one. How to cook an egg. Akane set to work following the directions as carefully as possible.  
  
Akane left the kitchen caring a plate with a cooked egg on it. Nabiki saw this and got worried but she didn't want to make a big deal of it because she knew that Ranma would refuse to eat it. Akane continued to the dojo and she saw several people arriving and being shown the way to the dojo by Kasumi. Akane went inside and approached Ranma.  
  
"Ranma I cooked something from that book you got me." Akane  
  
Ranma looked very nervous. "Did you follow the procedure exactly and not make any changes or anything?" Ranma  
  
"Yes Ranma I did. Now are you going to try it or not?" Akane  
  
"I'm going to but only because you followed the instructions and didn't change it." Ranma said and tried a bite of the egg that Akane had made. "Its pretty good. I personally like it a little less cooked but as long as you follow the instructions its good." Ranma  
  
"But how do you know I over cooked it?" Akane  
  
"Because of the taste." Ranma  
  
"So you are saying its bad." Akane  
  
"No. I said it was good. But everyone has there own preferences. If you try it you may like it just the way it is but I just prefer my eggs not quite this done." Ranma  
  
"So you like it?" Akane  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
There was a silence between the two. After a moment Ranma said "Akane I need to start class so why don't you move to the side or take a place on the mat." Ranma  
  
"Are you saying that I need to take classes. And from you." Akane was sorry that she said that as soon as she said it. Not only would it make Ranma mad but it would make him look bad in front of his students.  
  
"You don't need to since you 're a decent martial artist but you can always improve and I can teach you but if you don't want to learn from me then you can just leave." Ranma  
  
Akane was shocked that Ranma had said that to her. She just couldn't believe that he would talk to her like that. Akane was getting angry. Before she could stop herself she swung at Ranma and she expected to hit him but Ranma did what he had been doing recently, he had been dodging her attacks. When she swung at him he grabbed her and gave her a light push that sent her to the door of the dojo. When she saw where she had been pushed she just continued in that direction when the momentum that Ranma gave her ran out. Ranma watched Akane continue out the door. He wanted to go after her but what he did had to be done.  
  
Akane went to her room and started to cry but it wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Akane  
  
Akane was shocked at who entered because it was Ranma. He was the last person she had expected.  
  
"Ranma what are you doing here? You still have class to teach." Akane  
  
"I'm having one of my better students run the rest of them through the warm ups. I needed to come check on you." Ranma  
  
"You were worried about me?" Akane  
  
"Of course. Do you think I wanted to do that. I had to do that so that the students wouldn't think there teacher couldn't defend himself." Ranma  
  
"I know. I shouldn't have done that. Even if no one else was around." Akane  
  
"So your ok?" Ranma  
  
"Yes." Akane  
  
"Good." Ranma turned and started to leave when Akane called to him.  
  
"Ranma! I'm sorry." Akane  
  
"I know. So am I." Ranma said and then continued back on his way to the dojo.  
  
"I'm impressed. I didn't think he would come up here." Nabiki  
  
"Why do you care. If Ranma and I don't get along then you and him have a better chance." Akane  
  
"Akane. You may think of it that way but I don't. If he is happier with you than with me then fine. I'll find someone else. If he's happier with you than with me then I wouldn't want him because he would always wonder what could have been. But as long as you and Ranma aren't sure then I am going to try. Its that easy. And if you don't feel the same way then you are being just like shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki that was low." Akane  
  
"Get over it." Nabiki  
  
Nabiki left the room and Akane was alone in the room.  
  
Would I be okay if Ranma was truly happier with someone else? Akane  
  
Akane went down to the dojo and stood outside the door watching Ranma teach the class. He was actually a good teacher. When he was finished the class dispersed and left the dojo. When all the students where gone Akane was going to go in when she say Nabiki walk up to Ranma.  
  
"That was great Ranma. I'm impressed. I didn't think you were going to be that good at teaching but I'm wrong. That is one bet I don't mind losing." Nabiki  
  
"Who'd you bet against?" Ranma  
  
"Myself." Nabiki  
  
"Ok" Ranma "well I'm ready."  
  
"No you're not. You need to go shower and change into something a little nicer." Nabiki  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ranma  
  
"If you don't wear something nicer then we aren't even going to get in." Nabiki  
  
"Oh. Ok. I'll go get ready then." Ranma said heading toward the house.  
  
Akane hid out of sight and then Nabiki headed towards the house. When both Ranma and Nabiki where out of sight Akane came out of hiding and went to her room.  
  
When Ranma finished his bath he got dressed and walked down the hall to Nabiki's room. Ranma knocked on the door and when Nabiki didn't answer he went downstairs to see if she was there.  
  
"You ready Ranma?" Nabiki  
  
"Yeah." Ranma  
  
"Well lets go." Nabiki said  
  
"Ok." Ranma  
  
Ranma and Nabiki walked out of the dojo and down the street.  
  
"Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"Yes?:" Nabiki  
  
"Where are we going?" Ranma  
  
"We're going to a rather upscale restaurant and they are having an all you can eat buffet tonight so I thought that you would like that." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki. I don't know if I can afford it. I gave most of my money to you and to Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"Well I have a large amount of money that I didn't expect to get so I am feeling generous." Nabiki  
  
"So is that the only reason that we are going out. Because I gave you a lot of money that you didn't expect." Ranma  
  
Nabiki sincerely looked hurt by that.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." Ranma  
  
"Its ok. Ranma I deserve that. I've never done anything to make you believe otherwise." Nabiki  
  
"But I still shouldn't have said it." Ranma  
  
"Ranma. How do you feel about Akane." Nabiki  
  
"I don't think we should talk about that." Ranma  
  
"Well I do. I need to know." Nabiki said her eyes pleading with Ranma.  
  
Ranma couldn't refuse. Why do all girls have to have that ability over Me. -sigh- "Nabiki I'm not going to lie to you. I like her a lot. I use to think it was more but I could never be sure. I'm still not sure. I'm beginning to think that it will never be more than what it is. Before I left if she had said that she loved me I would have said the same and up till a few days ago I probably still would have." Ranma  
  
"But not now?" Nabiki  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Why." Nabiki  
  
"Because I'm not so sure I would believe her anymore." Ranma  
  
"Why would you doubt her?" Nabiki  
  
"Hey you asked." Ranma  
  
"I know. Now I want to know why." Nabiki  
  
"Maybe because I'm not so sure on the way I would respond that I want her to be just as indecisive." Ranma  
  
"May I ask how many people your down to for who you would be interested in?" Nabiki  
  
"Three. It use to be two." Ranma  
  
"What? I thought you said that you would have said yes to Akane. Your just as bad as Kuno." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki. Since I have know her Akane has been top on my list. And until recently Ukyo was the only other possibility. She wasn't anywhere close to Akane but if Akane had gone with someone else I probably would be with Ukyo. Don't ever tell Ukyo this." Ranma  
  
"You said until recently Ukyo was the only other one. Who is the new girl." Nabiki  
  
Ranma looked shocked "why you of course."  
  
It was Nabiki's turn to look shocked. "I didn't think I would be on your list. So where do I fit compared to Akane and Ukyo?" Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki this isn't fair." Ranma  
  
"I need to know." Nabiki  
  
I wonder if this is how she gets Kuno to do whatever she wants. Ahhhhhhhh. I just compared myself to Kuno. Ranma "right now Akane is still first but she is losing ground. I use to think of Ukyo as only a friend and that the married was forced like with shampoo. I never did like shampoo in that way. I thought of Ukyo as a friend for so long that it is hard not to. Before I always forced myself to look at Ukyo as my best friend because I didn't want to be forced into marriage. I thought that after I broke the engagement that she would never want to see me again. But even now that it isn't forced I am stating to view Ukyo differently. She is gaining ground but Akane is still first. And you Nabiki. You didn't even place before but when you asked me back I started thinking of you differently also. I am seeing a different side of you. And I like it. You are gaining ground also. You are gaining quicker than Ukyo but Ukyo is still second. You are a quickly approaching third. I have to tell you that I am still very skeptical of this, like you might be doing some elaborate trick against me. And if it turns out that it is then you will no longer have a chance." Ranma "uhh...I mean...oh shit. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"That's alright. I deserve that. And now I know. Before I didn't think I had that much of a chance but now I know that I do. I'm a little upset that you think that this might be a trick since I am opening up to you but I was expecting it. And if you had said otherwise I probably would have thought that you were lying to me. So I guess you could say that we are even. I am happy to know that I am gaining position in your heart." Nabiki said all this and couldn't help but blush.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. When they got there the host walked up to Nabiki and said "this way Ms Tendo. I'll show you to your usual table."  
  
"You have a usual table?" Ranma  
  
"You sound surprised." Nabiki  
  
"Well yeah." Ranma  
  
Nabiki couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Do you come here that often?" Ranma  
  
"Not really. But normally when I go to places like this they remember me." Nabiki  
  
"Here you are." The host said and allowed Ranma to seat Nabiki and then Ranma sat himself  
  
"Would you like to see a menu Ms. Tendo?" Host  
  
"No thank you. I would like my usual and my date will have the all you can eat platter." Nabiki  
  
"Good choice. And what would you like to drink." Host  
  
"Tea please." Ranma  
  
"A glass of the house wine." Nabiki  
  
"Very well." The host said and then walked off  
  
"The house wine. You're not suppose to drink." Ranma  
  
"With the amount of business that I bring here they don't care." Nabiki  
  
"But its wrong for someone as young as you to drink." Ranma  
  
"Oh your no fun. Its not going to hurt anyone." Nabiki  
  
Ranma wanted to protest but he didn't know what he was doing at a place like this. is this the way that Nabiki really is. Is the Nabiki that we see at the house a false front or is what I see here the false Nabiki or have I seen the real Nabiki yet? Ranma  
  
The host brought out the drinks for Ranma and Nabiki. Later the host brought them dinner. Ranma and Nabiki made small talk through dinner and then left.  
  
"So did you like it?" Nabiki  
  
"It was good. I don't think that it is worth the prices but it was good." Ranma  
  
"I agree with you there. Don't expect to go there often." Nabiki  
  
"Don't worry about that. So...do you have anything else planned or do you just want to head back home now?" Ranma  
  
"How would you like to take a walk in the park." Nabiki  
  
"Anything you want to do." Ranma  
  
"Anything I want to do?" Nabiki said in a conniving voice  
  
"Uhh...yeah sure." Ranma said in a nervous tone  
  
Nabiki couldn't resist the opportunity. She wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ranma tensed at first but when Nabiki didn't release Ranma relaxed and put his arms around Nabiki. They continued to stand there and kiss but nothing ever lasts. Ranma was splashed with water. Both Ranma and Nabiki felt the change in Ranma. Nabiki pulled back with a smile on her face.  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss another girl." Nabiki  
  
Ranma just had a irritated expression. But was surprise when Nabiki poured some warm water on him.  
  
"Even though I like your girl form, I like your boy form more." Nabiki  
  
"Ah yeah." Ranma  
  
"So are you sure you want to stick with your statement of anything I want?" Nabiki  
  
"Well its to late for me to take it back." Ranma  
  
"Really?" Nabiki said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Uhhh..." Ranma 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Ranma and Nabiki walked in from outside.  
  
"Hello Ranma. Did you have a good date with Nabiki. And why are you in girl form. I thought that she would have taken some hot water with her." Kasumi  
  
"She did. Never and I repeat never say to Nabiki 'anything she wants.'" Ranma said and ascended the stairs to the bathroom  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
Nabiki had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Uh Nabiki. The two of you didn't... " Kasumi  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nabiki  
  
"Actually yes I would." Kasumi  
  
This shocked Nabiki back to reality because she never expected Kasumi to say something like that.  
  
"Uh...not exactly." Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?" Kasumi  
  
"Well we didn't do anything together." Nabiki  
  
"Which means?" Kasumi  
  
"I showed her how a girl likes to have fun." Nabiki  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said back to her normal tone.  
  
I cant wait to take a bath and change back to a guy. I will never say 'anything' ever again. I cant believe that girls do things like that. I cant believe that...that I actually let Nabiki talk me into doing that either. Ranma  
  
Ranma opened the door to the bathroom/changing room and went in. She got herself undressed and opened the dividing door. After she did she new that she had made a mistake. But to her relief no one was there. To Ranma's surprise the bath was already full. Ranma shrugged and got in. She felt the change as she changed from a she to a he.  
  
That's much better. Ranma thought as he sat there. Ranma then submerged himself to help clear his mind. When Ranma surfaced he saw Akane sitting across from him with her eyes closed. Ranma got very nervous as can be expected from this situation.  
  
I wonder if I could get out of here without here noticing. Probably not and it would look very suspicious. Well here goes. Ranma "uhhh...Akane...I..." Ranma tried to say something, anything.  
  
"Ranma? What are you doing in here?" Akane said apparently not noticing that neither she or Ranma were wearing any clothes.  
  
"Uhh... I was taking a bath and I dunked myself and when I came back up you were in here." Ranma explained  
  
"Oh." Akane said and then she realized that she and Ranma were in the bath together.  
  
"I'll leave so that you don't have to." Ranma said and started to get up but Akane stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to. We're already in here. And its not like we haven't seen each other like this before." Akane said with a visible blush  
  
Ranma settled back down. I don't believe this. First it was Nabiki. Now its Akane. Please don't let Akane ask about what Nabiki and I did. Ranma thought. After Ranma was convinced that Akane wasn't going to pound him he rested his head on the side of the tub and closed his eyes. He was just enjoying the water.  
  
Akane was watching Ranma. She watched to see what he was going to do. At first he looked very nervous and then he laid his head on the tub and closed his eyes. And all the nervousness appeared to vanish. When he did so she to relaxed. I really didn't mean to walk in and do this but now that I have I'm not so sure it was a bad thing. Its actually kind of nice. Why do I always call Ranma a hentai and things like that. He is actually kind and he is a gentleman well he has the honor of a gentleman but not the manners. And he is even getting better at that. I wonder what made Ranma change. It was probably Nabiki. Why did it have to be Nabiki. Ranma's not even looking at me. Does he really think of me as being uncute. He must to not even care that I am in here. THAT JERK. He is probably thinking of Nabiki. I can t believe this. And here I thought that Ranma and I might start getting along. Akane  
  
Ranma felt the tension in the room start to increase. Without opening his eyes he asked "what's wrong Akane?"  
  
Akane was snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong? I don't even have to look at you to know that something's bothering you." Ranma  
  
"Well its...its about you and Nabiki." Akane  
  
-Sigh- Ranma sat up and looked Akane in the eyes. "What about her?" Ranma  
  
"Well its just that..." Akane  
  
"That you think that the reason I came back is because of Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"Exactly." Akane said if he came up with that I must be right.  
  
"Well I did come back because of Nabiki. But not for the reason that you are thinking." Ranma  
  
Akane couldn't believe Ranma was saying this to her. And here we are, in the bathroom together and he is telling me how great Nabiki is.  
  
"I didn't come back because I had feelings for Nabiki although that is starting to change. I came back because I thought that things might be different this time. I thought that we might get along better and that there would be fewer problems." Ranma  
  
When Akane heard this she started to calm down again. wait a minute. He said that his feelings for Nabiki is starting to change. What does that mean? Does that mean that he doesn't like me? I thought that he did. Akane  
  
"I tired to be nicer to you before I left but it never seemed to work out right. You always took it wrong or something would happen that would make it wrong. And then I left and we almost became strangers. I never expected any of you to ask me back since none of you wanted me here but when Nabiki asked me to come back I though that things would be different so I thought I would come back and see if things were. Some things are. Pop doesn't try to boss me around anymore. Nabiki is nicer. Ukyo is my friend again and doesn't have a hold on me anymore so I don't have to worry about being nice to her now. Kasumi is still nice as ever but I have started thanking her for the things that she does instead of taking her for granted. I've been trying to be nice to you but things still seem to turn bad. I've starting having doubts. I use to think that you did like me but you just didn't want to admit it and even when I left I still thought that you might but you didn't stop me and after that I didn't expect anything. But then when Nabiki asked me back I thought that if she wanted me back that you might also. And if you did then I thought that with me being nicer to you or at least trying to be that we would start to get along more but it doesn't really seem to be working. We seem to fight just as much." Ranma stopped  
  
Akane was speechless did he just tell me how he feels. Ranma never tells me how he feels. He always just shuts me out. What did he mean by he is having doubts. Is he having doubts about his feelings for me? Does he have feeling for me? It almost sounded like he was saying that he does like me. Oh I hope he does. What am I saying. He's a insensitive jerk. AHHHH. What am I thinking. He obviously isn't insensitive. If anything he knows exactly how he feels. But what is he saying? Is he saying that he likes me? Or is he trying to tell me that he likes Nabiki better? Akane was brought out of her thoughts when Ranma started speaking again.  
  
"Akane. If things stay the way they are. I don't think I could stand it. I don't want us to keep fighting. If that's the way its going to be then I think I'll have to move on." Ranma  
  
"You're saying that you want to leave?" Akane  
  
"No. I don't want to leave. I'm saying that I want our fighting to stop. I'm saying that if you don't have feelings for me that I have to move on." Ranma  
  
Akane was silent for a while.  
  
"I want our fighting to stop also. AND HOW CAN YOU DEMAND TO KNOW HOW I FEEL..."Akane was interrupted by Ranma getting out of the bath tub. Ranma walked into the changing room. Akane couldn't help but blush from the view that she got.  
  
Ranma walked out of the bathroom and to his room.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane  
  
Silence  
  
"Ranma?" Akane  
  
Silence  
  
"Ranma you jerk." Akane said and started crying. why did I have to do that? I said I wanted to stop fighting and then I started yelling at him.  
  
Ranma walked into his room and went strait for his bag. things will never change. never. he picked up his bag and shouldered it. He started for the door and stopped. Nabiki has changed. Pop has changed. Ukyo has changed or maybe not Ukyo but the way I see her. Most of the others have changed but not Akane. Not Akane. She will never change. I wanted things to be different but they will never change. Ranma started for the door again and stopped again. Nabiki asked me back. Nabiki likes me. I am starting to like Nabiki. Nabiki was the one to ask me back. If it had been Akane and this happened then I would be gone. But it wasn't Akane that asked me back. It was Nabiki. I owe it to Nabiki to stay. Ranma put his bag back in its place. Ranma then settled in for the night.  
  
The next morning Akane went into Ranma's room with a bucket of water but looked first. This time Ranma wasn't there. why was I going to do this anyway. Ranma didn't do anything. Akane took the bucket of water back to the bathroom. Akane then walked downstairs to the family room where everyone was. Kasumi started serving breakfast to everyone. So far breakfast was going rather smoothly. Genma and Ranma weren't fighting over the food. Soun wasn't crying over anything and Nabiki...well Nabiki never really added to the chaos at breakfast anyway. Akane went to take her place at the table by Ranma's side when she notice that Nabiki was there.  
  
"What are you doing Nabiki?" Akane demanded  
  
"Eating breakfast." Nabiki  
  
"No. I mean what are you doing sitting in my seat?" Akane  
  
"Well just because we tend to sit in certain places doesn't mean we cant change. And besides I thought that you didn't like sitting next to Ranma." Nabiki  
  
Akane would have normally stated flat out that she didn't like Ranma but after there little chat the previous night she didn't because she had decided that she was going to be nicer to Ranma and watch what she said.  
  
Nabiki had expected the usual 'why would I care. I never want to be engaged to that pervert.' Or something along those lined but she was surprised when it never came. Instead Akane just sat where Nabiki usually sat.  
  
I must be losing my edge. First when I tell Akane she could go take her bath she walks in on Ranma and nothing happens. Well Ranma did leave but things didn't end the way I thought they would. I never would have thought that the two of them would have be able to last that long together in the bath tub. And just now I would have bet that Akane would make it worse by saying that she didn't want Ranma. I wonder if she really doesn't care or if she knew to keep quiet. If its the first that's good for me but if its the second that could make things harder. I'll have to be more careful around Akane. She might be smarter than I gave her credit for. Nabiki  
  
-Splash-  
  
"COME TO PAPA." Happosai yelled as he jumped for Ranma  
  
Ranma grabbed Happosai by the shirt and then carried him outside. If Ranma had attacked Happosai or if Ranma missed no one would have given it a thought but Ranma just merely grabbed him and was carrying him off so everyone was curious. Everyone got up to follow Ranma  
  
Ranma tossed Happosai aside and was getting ready to walk back inside when Happosai stopped him.  
  
"Ranma. What's the meaning of this?" Happosai  
  
"I'm sick of dealing with you." Ranma  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT? You think you can just toss me aside and forget about me. Well forget it. You have insulted me and you will pay for it." Happosai  
  
"Happosai you will not win against me." Ranma  
  
"Oh really. All I have to do to win against you is to do what you don't want me to do. Ha ha ha. You cant stop me and you know it." Happosai  
  
Where is he going with this. Ranma  
  
Happosai threw a bomb at Ranma then another and another and he just threw them in succession at Ranma. When Ranma was busy with all the bombs Happosai took advantage of the situation and made a dash for Akane. Happosai succeeded in groping Akane and then he moved on to Nabiki.  
  
They both screamed and when Ranma finished disposing of the last bomb he attacked Happosai. Happosai avoided the first attacks and goaded Ranma on.  
  
"See Ranma. I'll always win." Happosai  
  
"Not always." Ranma said and kicked Happosai into orbit.  
  
"Ahhhhh. I could kill him." Akane  
  
"I agree sis." Nabiki  
  
"I could. And if he ever did anything worse to either of you, I would." Ranma  
  
Said in a serious voice and walked back inside to finish his breakfast  
  
Akane said to Nabiki "you don't think he was serious do you?"  
  
"I don't know. He seemed pretty serious to me." Nabiki  
  
Akane and Nabiki were talking to one another on there way to school while Ranma was walking on the fence.  
  
Whispered (so Akane? Have you decided on how you feel about Ranma yet?) Nabiki  
  
(Yes.) Akane  
  
(Well?) Nabiki  
  
(I like him. And I don't wan him to leave. But I don't know if I love him or not.) Akane  
  
(Well I knew you like him. And what do you mean you don't want him to leave?) Nabiki  
  
(Well last night...) Akane was interrupted  
  
(When the two of you were in the bath together?) Nabiki  
  
(How did you know about that?...you...you're the one who told me that I could take my bath. You knew that Ranma was in there. What were you trying to do? Were you trying to get Ranma and me to fight?) Akane  
  
(Yes.) Nabiki  
  
(Well don't. Ranma is on the brink of leaving again. The way he was talking last night anything could make him leave.) Akane  
  
maybe I took his 'anything' statement to far. Could that be why he is on the brink of leaving again Nabiki (I think it might be my fault.)  
  
(What? Why would it be your fault?) Akane (did something happen on your date?)  
  
When Nabiki didn't respond Akane continued (something did happened. Didn't it? What did you do?) Akane  
  
(Well.. he said that he is still very suspicious of me.) Nabiki  
  
(But what happened?) Akane  
  
(I'll only tell you if you tell me what happened between you and Ranma in the bathtub last night.) Nabiki  
  
(What? Nothing happened.) Akane  
  
(What do you mean nothing? The two of you were in there together for a long time.) Nabiki  
  
(We talked.) Akane  
  
(So you are telling me that you didn't do anything?) Nabiki  
  
(We didn't do anything.) Akane  
  
Nabiki said more to herself than to Akane (wow. Ranma must be more adventurous with his girl form.)  
  
(What was that?) Akane  
  
(Uhh nothing.) Nabiki said blushing slightly  
  
When they got to school Ranma and Akane went to there class and they sat in there seats. Ukyo came in close to the bell and they didn't have time to talk.  
  
At lunch Ranma sat with Ukyo.  
  
"So, how was your date with Nabiki?" Ukyo  
  
Ranma blushed  
  
"Wow, that good huh." Ukyo  
  
"What...what are you talking about?" Ranma  
  
"Well its obvious something happened because your blushing." Ukyo  
  
"Uhh...well we went to a really nice place for dinner." Ranma  
  
"Uh huh. But that's not what's making you blush. Come on you can tell me. What happen?" Ukyo  
  
"Well we were talking and then she kissed me." Ranma  
  
"She what?" Ukyo  
  
"She kissed me." Ranma  
  
"Well I guess that is to be expected. I mean it was a date. I guess she was just a little more aggressive." Ukyo  
  
"Aggressive would be the right word" Ranma said to himself  
  
"What was that?' Ukyo  
  
"Nothing. But that isn't the strangest part about the kiss. She changed me into a girl half way through it and then she said that she always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl." Ranma  
  
Ukyo just looked shocked. "Uhhh....I can see why that would be embarrassing." Ukyo  
  
if she only knew. Ranma thought  
  
"Well I have to say that I am glad I made that deal with Nabiki. Since I got out of my old place within two days I was able to sale it and not get taxed for it. All of it went to the new place. Its still called Ukyo's of course but it still feels weird. I even hired some help for while I'm at school. I still plan to cook there for breakfast and dinner but now I don't have to worry about closing it." Ukyo  
  
"Sounds like its going well. Ranma  
  
"Sure is. I don't think I ever could have gotten a place that size for so little if it wasn't for you." Ukyo "thank you so much."  
  
"It was nothing." Ranma  
  
(Anything) Nabiki whispered into Ranma's ear  
  
This caused Ranma to blush deeply.  
  
"Wow. What did you say to him. I've never gotten Ranma to react like that with one word." Ukyo  
  
"It all depends on the word." Nabiki  
  
"So what is it?" Ukyo  
  
"Ah ash. That's my little secret. And don't think that Ranma is going to tell you." Nabiki said and then sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"How do you do it Nabiki?" Ukyo  
  
"Do what?" Nabiki  
  
"Get Ranma to go on a date with you, sit next to him without him trying to get away, and make him react so easily." Ukyo  
  
"Well I think it has to do with the fact that I am not trying to marry him and that our parents aren't trying to force it which causes Ranma to relax more. You know. You probably have a better chance with Ranma now than you did when you were trying to force Ranma into marrying you." Nabiki  
  
"Really?" Ukyo  
  
"Really." Nabiki  
  
"So what happened on your date." Ukyo  
  
"If you want to know you have to pay for it." Nabiki said and then looked at Ranma who had a very disapproving look on his face "on second thought I don't think that information is going to be for sale. You'll just have to wonder." Nabiki said and then looked at Ranma who had a satisfied expression.  
  
I nearly blew it right there. I even knew that would happen. So why did I do that. Money. It always come down to money. Well this time I'm trying to get something money cant buy. Money never has worked on Ranma. Nabiki  
  
That afternoon when school was over Nabiki had some business to attend to so Akane and Ranma headed home.  
  
"Ranma. About yesterday. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to. It just sounded like you were forcing me to answer and I never have like to be forced to do anything." Akane  
  
"I'm sorry too. The way it came out did sound like I was forcing you tell me. You aren't the only one who doesn't like to be forced into something. I don't think anyone likes to be forced into anything. Its just that I felt that I deserve to know how you really feel about me. If you like me and you just don't want to be forced into marriage I can get that changed now. But if you don't like me then I deserve to know that also." Ranma  
  
"You do deserve to know. But I also deserve to know how you feel about me." Akane  
  
"Fair enough. I like you. I like you more than anyone else. But that doesn't mean that I am ready to get married and I don't plan to unless I want to." Ranma  
  
"Oh how romantic Ranma." Akane said sarcastically  
  
"It wasn't mean to be. I'm serious." Ranma  
  
He is serious. Akane what am I going to tell him. I didn't expect him to tell me. I'm not ready. That's not true. I do know. Akane  
  
"I like you too. I like you more than anyone else. But that doesn't mean that I am ready to get married and I don't plan to unless I want to." Akane said just as serious as Ranma did.  
  
Ranma reached for Akane's hand and she jumped when she felt him grab her hand. Normally Ranma would have let go but he knew that Akane wouldn't mind and that it just surprised her.  
  
This time when Ranma taught his class Akane took up position in the back. She knew most of what Ranma was teaching already but she noticed that by actually listening to Ranma's remarks on how to improve and not take it offensively that she would improve. Many of the other students expected another fight like the one the previous day but it never came.  
  
When Ranma's class was over he asked Akane "would you like to go to Ukyo's with me to see the new place."  
  
Ukyo's I thought that he broke the engagement with her. Akane calm down. They are just friends. He just wants to see the new place. Even though it was the cat cafe and he went there all the time. There I go again trying to make it something its not. Wait a minute he would have gone to see it anyway but he is asking me if I want to come along. Is he asking me on a date. Akane  
  
"Well?" Ranma  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Akane  
  
"Hmmm.... I guess I am. Yeah. Would you like to go out with me. I know this restaurant that recently moved to a new location. It has the best service." Ranma  
  
"I'd love to. Let me go get ready and I'll be ready to go." Akane said and made her way quickly to the house  
  
I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to take a shower before we went out. Ranma thought. He went up to the bathroom and walked in. This time it was his turn to walk in on Akane.  
  
"Uhh... sorry." Ranma said and closed the door quickly  
  
damn. Just when things were going so well. Ranma  
  
"Ranma." Akane  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma  
  
"I've got a towel on. You can come back in." Akane  
  
"You sure?" Ranma  
  
"Well if you don't want to, you don't have to." Akane let him come in. Let him come in. What am I thinking. Akane  
  
oh what the hell. Ranma thought  
  
Ranma put a towel around his waist and walked in. He got in the bath with Akane and they started talking.  
  
Ranma and Akane walked to Ukyo's, arms linked.  
  
"You know Ranma this is nice." Akane  
  
"Yeah it is." Ranma  
  
Akane leaned more into Ranma as they walked.  
  
When they finally got to Ukyo's they walked in and Ukyo greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to Ukyo's. Oh Ranma it you. What do you think of the place? Isn't it great?" Ukyo "sit over here so we can talk."  
  
Ranma looked to Akane  
  
she's hitting on Ranma again. Akane don't blow this. Ukyo is just proud of her new place and she wants to talk with Ranma. What? Why is Ranma looking at me? Is he asking permission? Should I give it to him? Akane then nodded to Ranma  
  
Ranma lead Akane over to the bar in front of Ukyo's grill  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have asked if the two of you wanted to sit somewhere else. Somewhere more private?" Ukyo  
  
"This is fine." Akane  
  
"You sure?" Ranma  
  
"Yeah." Akane said and scooted closer to Ranma  
  
I don't believe it even Akane is doing it now. Ukyo thought maybe it was because he was gone for so long. Well no one ever said I had to stay out of it.  
  
As the evening wore on the trio talked and every so often Ukyo would go serve the other customers.  
  
"That was nice." Akane  
  
"I agree." Ranma  
  
"I could get use to this." Akane  
  
"So could I." Ranma  
  
Did I just say that out loud? Akane  
  
"Hey, what do you say we get a movie on our way back to watch tonight?" Ranma  
  
"Ok." Akane  
  
Ranma and Akane stopped at a video store and then continued on there way home. When they got there they went to the living room and put in the movie. Akane moved closer to Ranma as the movie progressed and by the time it got halfway through the movie Akane had moved next to Ranma and was leaning into him. Ranma had his arm around her and they just watched in peace.  
  
"When the movie was over they headed up to there rooms but before they parted Ranma pulled Akane into a kiss. Akane tensed at first but she quickly relaxed and then started to kiss Ranma back. They stood there for a while like that but everything must come to an end. When they parted Akane was speechless she just entered her room in a daze and closed the door.  
  
YESSSSSS! Ranma thought and went to his room  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW!" Ryoga screamed  
  
"In the middle of the expressway." Young man driving a truck  
  
"What? You don't find many people in Japan that speaks English as well as you." Ryoga  
  
"Japan?! Dude, this is America." Young man  
  
"America?! How did I get here? Well thank you." Ryoga said and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey, wait! Do you need a lift somewhere?" Young man  
  
"What?" Ryoga  
  
"Do you need a ride. It will be a lot quicker." Young man  
  
"Really?" Ryoga  
  
"Hop in. And make it quick. I don't want to get a ticket for impeding the flow of traffic." Young man  
  
Ryoga tossed his bag into the back of the truck and then jumped into the passenger seat. The young man immediately accelerated up to speed with the traffic.  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga  
  
"No problem. What type of music do you like?" Young man  
  
"Uhh... it doesn't matter." Ryoga  
  
The young man turned on the radio and started playing 80's rock.  
  
"Hey this is pretty good." Ryoga  
  
"Yeah it is." Young man "my name's Jack. What's yours?"  
  
"Ryoga." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga huh. Nice to meet ya." Jack  
  
Ryoga noted the cup of water in the cup holder and started to worry.  
  
Jack exited off the expressway at a high rate of speed and made the turnoff likewise. Ryoga expected the water to slosh out and activate his curse but somehow when Jack took the turn the water barely even moved.  
  
"I'm impressed." Ryoga  
  
"What?" Jack  
  
"You didn't spill your drink." Ryoga  
  
"Oh I don't drink it. Its a driving tool. If I don't spill it then I am taking the turns smoothly." Jack  
  
"I'm still impressed." Ryoga especially since I am a water magnet.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I stop and get some lunch. I'm starved. Waffle house good for you?" Jack  
  
"Sure." Ryoga said having no idea what waffle house was.  
  
Jack pulled into the parking lot and he got out of the truck. Ryoga to got out and followed jack inside.  
  
"Hey Jack." Waitress  
  
"How goes it?' Jack  
  
"It goes. Who's your friend?" Waitress  
  
"This is Ryoga" jack  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Waitress said sticking out her hand. Ryoga shook it. "So what are y'all going to have?"  
  
"My usual." Jack  
  
"Ok. And for you?' waitress  
  
"Uh just get me what ever he's having." Ryoga  
  
"Ok." Waitress said and then called it in.  
  
The waitress returned with two cups of coffee and two cups of water.  
  
Jack downed his glass of water quickly.  
  
"What's this?" Ryoga  
  
"Its coffee. I could have sworn that they had coffee in Japan." Jack  
  
"I think they do and I just never had any." Ryoga  
  
Jack normally would have been done preparing his coffee but since his new friend didn't know what coffee was he probably didn't know what to do with it so Jack went through the steps slowly so Ryoga could follow suit. Ryoga bumped his glass of water and he was sure this was it. But the change never came.  
  
"That would have been a mess." Jack said as he grabbed a napkin and started cleaning up the water that was spilt.  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga  
  
"No prob." Jack  
  
When they finished they got back in Jack's truck.  
  
"I assume you want to go to the air port since you want to get back to Japan." Jack  
  
"Yes." Ryoga  
  
"Ok. Well lets get going." Jack said and started on his way to the airport. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Akane was going to go check on Ranma but decided that she didn't need to because he was probably already downstairs. Akane started back down the hall and was stopped by Nabiki.  
  
"So what was that all about last night?" Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane  
  
"Don't play dumb you know what I am talking about." Nabiki  
  
"You mean where Ranma kissed me?" Akane  
  
"Yes." Nabiki  
  
"I don't know what it was about but it was nice." Akane  
  
"So how did that happen? I never would have thought that Ranma would kiss you." Nabiki  
  
"Maybe it has to do with the fact hat we told each other how we felt." Akane  
  
"And how is that?" Nabiki  
  
"I like him and he likes me but neither of us are ready to get married and we wont unless we want to." Akane  
  
"I see. Well good luck. You aren't the only one after Ranma you know." Akane  
  
"I know." Akane  
  
"You do know that there use to be two people he would have consider don't you?" Nabiki  
  
"Really? Who?" Akane  
  
"You and Ukyo." Nabiki  
  
Akane was silent  
  
"And Ranma said that he is starting to have feelings for me but it isn't anything like he cares for you and Ukyo." Nabiki said and headed down for breakfast  
  
why would Nabiki say something like that to me. Because she is trying to get Ranma too. She is going to play these mind games because she knows she doesn't have a chance any other way. Well I'm not going to fall for it. Wait she said that Ranma liked Ukyo. I thought they were just friends. Akane calm down. Ranma said that he liked you. He said that he liked you more than anyone else. He didn't say I was the only one he liked though. But he said that he likes me more than anyone else. I can live with that. Since we aren't really a couple or anything. Akane thought  
  
Akane went downstairs to sit in her usual position but Ranma was sitting there. And Nabiki was sitting at the end of the table which gave Akane the choice of either where Nabiki usual sat or between Ranma and Genma. Normally Akane would have sat where Nabiki usual sat because then she wouldn't have to worry about Genma and Ranma fighting but since Ranma beat Genma they had not fault. So because of that Akane sat next to Ranma. Kasumi started serving breakfast and everyone started eating. Nabiki noticed Akane slowly moving closer to Ranma. This caused Nabiki to take the initiative. Nabiki slid over next to Ranma and took his arm and leaned up against him. Akane started to fume a bit.  
  
"Nabiki maybe that isn't such a good idea." Ranma  
  
"Why not." Nabiki asked  
  
Ranma looked over at Akane.  
  
Akane was mad but she could tell that this wasn't Ranma's fault and she also knew that Nabiki was trying to get them to fight. Akane calmed down and just slid up next Ranma. She laid her head on his arm and continued to eat.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki were both shocked.  
  
I guess things really are different now. Ranma  
  
Damn. I thought that would have worked for sure. Akane isn't falling for anything. Nabiki  
  
Genma just looked at his son and smiled. Soun looked a little worried but Akane and Ranma were getting along and he never could win a serious argument against Nabiki.  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
Again on there way to school Ranma walked along the fence and Akane and Nabiki talked.  
  
(So what was that about.) Akane  
  
(I have no idea what you are referring to.) Nabiki  
  
(You were trying to get me and Ranma to fight.) Akane  
  
(And how was I trying to get you to fight?) Nabiki  
  
(You were trying to make me jealous.) Akane  
  
(I did no such thing.) Nabiki  
  
( You leaned up against Ranma) Akane  
  
(So did you.) Nabiki  
  
(Well I'm engaged to him.) Akane did I just say what I think I did  
  
(In case you have forgotten so am I.) Nabiki  
  
(What?) Akane  
  
(He is engaged to one of us. Heck it could even be Kasumi.) Nabiki  
  
(He wouldn't marry Kasumi.) Akane  
  
(I'd have to agree with you there. But the point is I have as much right to Ranma as you do.) Nabiki  
  
When the fence ran out Ranma jumped down.  
  
-Splash-  
  
Ranma was now a she.  
  
They continued to walk.  
  
"How does she always do that." Akane  
  
"I don't know. I think she must practice anything goes water tossing or something." Ranma  
  
"Ranma, how often does than little old women get you." Nabiki  
  
"Once or twice a week." Ranma  
  
"I see." Nabiki  
  
When the trio arrived at school who was to meet them but Kuno.  
  
"Ah my three loves right before me. The fair Akane Tendo and her sister Nabiki Tendo and the spirited pig-tailed girl. I desire all three." Kuno  
  
(What will you give me to make Kuno go away.) Nabiki said with a sly grin.  
  
Akane and Ranma were silent.  
  
(Anything.) Nabiki whispered to Ranma  
  
"I'll take care of this myself." Ranma "Kuno can I talk to you."  
  
"But of course my pig-tailed goddess." Kuno  
  
Ranma lead Kuno off to the side  
  
"I wonder what Ranma has planned?" Akane  
  
"Lately I haven't been able to guess." Nabiki  
  
"Kuno I have something I need to tell you." Ranma said in a serious tone  
  
"What is it?" Kuno said sensing how serious a talk this was going to be.  
  
"Do you believe in curses?" Ranma  
  
"Of course. The foul Ranma is a curse to men." Kuno  
  
this is going to be harder than I thought. Ranma "ok so if I were to tell you that there was a curse that would turn a guy into a girl when splashed with cold water would you believe me?" Ranma  
  
"Yes I would." Kuno said not knowing where this was going  
  
"And would you believe me if I said that the person would return to normal when splashed with warm water?" Ranma  
  
"Yes." Kuno  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you that Ranma Soatome had this curse." Ranma  
  
"Ranma? Ha ha ha. The curse to men has a curse placed on him that causes him to be a women what befitting justice." Kuno continued to laugh  
  
1...2...3...4...5. Ranma  
  
"Kuno would you mind getting me some hot water." Ranma  
  
Kuno stopped laughing. He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Yes master Kuno." Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke. Fetch me some hot water." Kuno  
  
"Yes master Kuno." Sasuke  
  
Sasuke returned quickly with some hot water. "Here you are master Kuno."  
  
Kuno took the hot water. "Here you are my pig-tailed goddess." Kuno  
  
"Pour it on me." Ranma  
  
Kuno thought about this but he did what he was asked. He could not miss the change that occurred in Ranma  
  
"It cant be. You...you...you are the pig-tailed girl?" Kuno "THIS CANT BE. IT MUST BE A TRICK. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER SOATOME YOU BLACK SORCERER." Kuno said drawing his sword.  
  
"I told you that Ranma Soatome has a curse didn't I." Ranma  
  
"ITS A TRICK." Kuno said and attacked Ranma  
  
"So if you don't believe me then pour some cold water on me and you will see the curse again." Ranma  
  
"Sasuke." Kuno  
  
"Yes master Kuno?" Sasuke  
  
"Some cold water." Kuno  
  
"Here master." Sasuke  
  
Kuno threw the water at Ranma. Normally Ranma would have dodged it but he wanted Kuno to see this. When the water hit him he changed back to a she.  
  
"This...this...this cant be." Kuno said and then he was silent. He didn't move or anything.  
  
Ranma walked off.  
  
"Do you think that will get him to leave you alone?" Akane  
  
"Only my girl half." Ranma  
  
At lunch Ranma again sat with Ukyo.  
  
"Ranma, can I ask you something?" Ukyo  
  
Ranma knew this wasn't going to be good from the way Ukyo asked that.  
  
"Sure." Ranma  
  
"Why haven't we gone out." Ukyo  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Ranma  
  
"Well it just that you've gone out with Nabiki and the two of you seem to be getting closer but you never had any interest in her before. And you never really took Akane out before either and the two of you don't seem to fight anymore. Its just that I was wondering why we never went out." Ukyo  
  
"Well before, all of you were trying to get me to marry you. I wasn't ready to get married. And I thought that if I went out with any of you that you would think that I was choosing the one I asked out. I didn't want to let any of you think that. Now Akane and I know that we like each other and that neither of us is ready to get married and we aren't going to unless we want to. Nabiki, she kind of caught me off guard and she doesn't want to marry me either. She likes me and I am starting to have feelings for her. After I broke the engagement between us you seemed very mad at me and I wasn't going to push. Now we are friends and I don't want to lose that again. So the reason we haven't gone out is because I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Ranma  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I think I understand. And I am not trying to get you to marry me or anything but would you like to go out some time." Ukyo  
  
"Uhh...sure. Why not?" Ranma oh great this isn't going to be good.  
  
Akane over heard the conversation between Ukyo and Ranma. THAT JERK. HOW DARE HE. AND I THOUGHT THAT HE LIKED ME. Wait a minute he does like me. He likes me more than anyone else. Nabiki even said that the only people he would consider is me and Ukyo and recently Nabiki. And its not like he was going to ask her out. She asked him out. I guess I can live with that. Its not enough to risk losing Ranma. Akane  
  
how interesting. Even after that Akane didn't lose her temper. She must be getting better about controlling her temper. I cant say I am happy about this but it was expected. Nabiki  
  
After school Ranma and Akane walked home hand in hand.  
  
"So you're going to take Ukyo out?" Akane  
  
"Are you ok with that?" Ranma  
  
"Actually...I am a little jealous but I think you have every right to." Akane  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just that I felt that I owed it to her." Ranma  
  
"So...now you no longer have Kuno after your girl side." Akane  
  
"But he is going to be just as much of a pain while I am a guy." -Sigh- "I still have Kodachi do deal with. Then things wont be so bad. I'll be back down to just three girls fighting over me. You, Ukyo, and Nabiki." Ranma  
  
just three. He says it like its a curse. Maybe I shouldn't bother him if that is the way he sees it. NO! He likes me more than anyone else. He said that himself. He is just saying that he didn't like it when it was so many. Akane  
  
"Did you want to do something tomorrow?" Akane  
  
"Sure." Ranma  
  
Ranma taught his martial arts class and then everyone ate dinner.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Ryoga" Kasumi  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW!" Ryoga and after Jack drove me to the airport and helped me get to my plane so I could come home what do I do as soon as I get here. I GET LOST. Well he said as long as I don't try and cross any large bodies of water I will stay in Japan. That helps but I don't think he knows how big Japan is. Well as soon as I get this to Ranma I can get my since of direction cured. Ryoga  
  
Ranma's routine became getting up having breakfast with the Tendo's. Having Akane and Nabiki fight over him but not physically, more subtle things. He would go to school with them and then he would have lunch with Ukyo. He would walk home with Akane and then teach his martial arts class. After that he would go out with either Akane, Ukyo, or Nabiki. He would then go to sleep and do it all over again. This was Ranma's life for three weeks when something had to change.  
  
"Good morning Ranma. Will you be here for dinner tonight or will you be eating with Ukyo again?" Kasumi  
  
"I'll be eating here. Would it be alright if I had a guest over for dinner?" Ranma  
  
"Of course Ranma. Its not another girl is it? If it is I don't think that Akane and Nabiki would like that to much." Kasumi  
  
"Well she is a girl but I don't think that Akane and Nabiki will mind." Ranma  
  
"Why is that Ranma?" Kasumi  
  
"Because she's my mother." Ranma  
  
-Gasp- "but Ranma you know that its dangerous with your mother around." Kasumi  
  
"I'm going to tell her." Ranma  
  
"What? I don't think that is such a good idea." Kasumi  
  
"I'm tired of always trying to hide from her when she is around. And I know that Pop is tired of it." Ranma  
  
"Well if you think that is best." Kasumi  
  
While Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were walking to school Nabiki said " so, Ranma. You're going to have your mother over tonight?" Nabiki  
  
"What? Ranma you cant. You know how dangerous it is with her around." Akane  
  
"I've got to tell her." Ranma  
  
"But she will make you commit seppuku." Akane  
  
"I don't think she will." Ranma  
  
"Why do you say that. With your curse it is a sure thing." Akane  
  
"As long as I continue to hide from her then I have a reason to hide but if I tell her I no longer need to hide." Ranma  
  
"What? That doesn't make any since." Akane  
  
"Sure it does sis. As long as he is hiding from his mother he is acting cowardly. But if he tells her and is confident about being a guy even when a girl then he will be a man among men. Or that is what Ranma is hoping at least." Nabiki  
  
At lunch when Ranma was talking with Ukyo  
  
"Ranma that is crazy you cant tell your mother." Ukyo  
  
"Why not. The springs are no longer there so there isn't a cure. This is a part of my life now. I might as well tell her now. She is going to find out about it at some point." Ranma  
  
"Well, I still think its a bad idea. But if you are going to go through with it then I guess I wont stop you. I'll be there for you." Ukyo  
  
"Thanks Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"No problem" Ukyo said and slid up next to Ranma. Ranma put his arm around Ukyo and Ukyo rested her head on Ranma.  
  
"You know. Its funny how all three of us do this and we're all okay with it." Ukyo  
  
"At first I was always nervous because I always worried what the others would say or think but I've gotten use to it. I still feel bad about it though. It just doesn't bother me as much as it did." Ranma  
  
"I almost feel guilty always getting you to myself at lunch but then again I see the least of you out of the three of us so I don't feel that bad about it." Ukyo  
  
"But how would you feel if there were three guys that you liked and they all liked you and they were all fine with the situation?" Ranma  
  
"Well. I would just go with it. I don't think it would bother me." Ukyo  
  
-Sigh- Ranma  
  
"What?" Ukyo  
  
"You just don't know how stressful it can be. No one does. Everyone thinks that I have it made but I have to always be careful because there are so many people's feeling at steak. " Ranma  
  
"Perhaps its because you feel that way that we are all alright with it." Ukyo  
  
When Ranma and Akane were walking home, arms linked, Akane asked "are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"Just checking." Akane  
  
When Ranma finished teaching his class he went upstairs and took his bath. A few minutes later Akane walked in and got in the tub with Ranma.  
  
"You know its strange how we have started doing this so often." Ranma  
  
"Yeah it is. At first I was very uncomfortable but now I don't think anything of it." Akane  
  
Akane did something that she never did before while they were in the tub together. She slid over to Ranma and up against him. This made Ranma nervous because they had never sat this close together before. Or in the tub that is. Sure they had been like that many times before but not in the tub. Ranma did what he always did when Akane slid up to him. He just put his arm around her.  
  
"Promise me that if she tells you to kill yourself that you wont." Akane  
  
"She wont tell me to." Ranma  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Promise me that you wont do it." Akane said her eyes pleading with Ranma  
  
"Why do all of you have that ability over me it isn't fair. Ok. I promise." Ranma  
  
Akane then kissed Ranma and they sat there like that for a while before they broke the kiss.  
  
"Kasumi would you ask my mother to come over please." Ranma  
  
"Sure Ranma." Kasumi  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY BOY! DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHAT SHE WILL MAKE US DO IF SHE FINDS OUT?" Genma  
  
"Well if you want to remain a panda you can. I suggest that you leave if you are that worried." Ranma  
  
"Fine. Soun how would you like to go get a drink?" Genma  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Soun  
  
"So does that mean you wont be eating dinner with us." Kasumi  
  
"I'm sorry to say yes it does." Soun  
  
"Ok father." Kasumi  
  
When Ranma's mother arrived Ranma was in male form.  
  
"Ranma is that you?" Nodoka  
  
"Yes it is mother." Ranma  
  
"Where's your father?" Nodoka  
  
"Father and Mr.. Soatome have gone out drinking." Kasumi  
  
I wish she hadn't said that but it kept me from having to come up with an answer. Ranma thought  
  
"I see." Nodoka  
  
"Mother. I have something I need to tell you." Ranma  
  
"What is it?" Nodoka  
  
"Why don't we sit while I tell you." Ranma  
  
"Very well." Nodoka  
  
Ranma and his mother went into the living room where they could talk.  
  
"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me. Its been so long since I've seen you that I want to know everything that has happened." Nodoka  
  
"Well what I am about to tell you is a very important part of my travels and has been a major part of my life the last couple of years." Ranma  
  
"What is it?" Nodoka  
  
"Well when pop and I were in china on a training trip we went to a place called Jusenkyo. And there was a training ground there. The cursed springs of Jusenkyo. If we had know the effects of the springs before hand we wouldn't have trained there. When we fault I kicked pop into one of the springs. When he came out he hit me into one of the springs where I was cursed." Ranma  
  
"How were you cursed?" Nodoka  
  
"I fell into the spring of droned girl. So now when I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl and then I change back when splashed with warm water." Ranma  
  
"That's absurd. You cant be cursed. Genma promised me that you would become a man among men." Nodoka  
  
"Kasumi. Would you bring me some cold water. And some hot water when you can." Ranma  
  
"Sure Ranma." Kasumi said. She then entered carrying a glass of cold water.  
  
"Thank you." Ranma  
  
"Your welcome Ranma." Kasumi  
  
Ranma poured the water on his head and he changed to a she.  
  
-Gasp- Nodoka  
  
"Now you know. And since this happened pop said that if I told you then you would make us commit seppuku because I wouldn't be a man among men. Well after I took control of my life from Genma I decided that I was tired of hiding this from you so now I have told you." Ranma  
  
They sat in silence and Ranma watched nervously as his mother caressed her katana.  
  
"So how was Genma cursed?" Nodoka  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if pop told you that instead. Its not my right to tell you." Ranma  
  
"Is that so. You don't feel that its your right since he cursed you?" Nodoka  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"I see. If I guessed would you tell me." Nodoka  
  
"Hmm. Yes. But only if you seemed sure of you answer." Ranma  
  
Nodoka nodded and said "he is Mr.. Panda."  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"So why are you here?" Nodoka  
  
"Because pop made a deal with Mr.. Tendo that I would marry one of his daughters." Ranma  
  
"And have you?" Nodoka  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Why. It is not honorable to not up hold a deal." Nodoka  
  
"I will not marry any of them unless they want to get married. And besides there deal never said when." Ranma  
  
"I see. Do any of them want to get married." Nodoka  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Then what are you still doing here?" Nodoka  
  
"Two of them are interested in me but we are not ready to get married and because of that I wont get married yet." Ranma  
  
"I see. Does there uncertainties have anything to do with you being cursed?" Nodoka  
  
"I don't know." Ranma  
  
"Here is the hot water Ranma." Kasumi  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma  
  
"Your welcome Ranma." Kasumi  
  
Kasumi walked off and Ranma poured the hot water on her head and she became a he.  
  
"Which two are interested in you." Nodoka  
  
"Akane and Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"Which do you like more?" Nodoka  
  
"Akane." Ranma  
  
"So your choice is simple. You will marry Akane." Nodoka  
  
"No mother." Ranma  
  
"What?" Nodoka said grasping her katana  
  
"I will not marry unless we both want to." Ranma said with out even thinking about the katana  
  
"It is the honorable thing to do." Nodoka  
  
"But it is not the right thing to do." Ranma  
  
Nodoka and Ranma were silent for a while  
  
"Have you tried to get rid of your curse?" Nodoka  
  
"Yes. Multiple times. None of the cures worked." Ranma  
  
"So you have excepted your curse." Nodoka  
  
"I can live with it but if I can get rid of it I will." Ranma  
  
"Would you do anything to get rid of it?" Nodoka  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Why is that?" Nodoka  
  
"I recently learned that saying anything can get you in over your head." Ranma said with a slight blush  
  
"I see." Nodoka  
  
"I'll have to think on this. It was nice to see you." Nodoka  
  
"You to mother." Ranma  
  
When Nodoka left Ranma felt as if a weight had been lifted.  
  
"That went better than I thought it would." Ranma  
  
Akane came in and hugged Ranma "I'm so glad she didn't make you kill your self." Akane  
  
"I promised you that I wouldn't. What makes you think that I would?" Ranma  
  
"I'm just glad that you are ok." Akane  
  
The next morning at breakfast.  
  
"So how did things go with Nodoka?" Genma  
  
"I told her about my curse and she figured out yours." Ranma  
  
Genma looked pail.  
  
"Your joking right?" Genma  
  
"No" Ranma  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOY?" Genma  
  
"I no longer have to live in fear." Ranma  
  
"Did she say weather she thought of you as a man among men or not?" Genma  
  
"No. And I don't care." Ranma  
  
"Well you better care. If she decides your not a man among men she is going to make you commit seppuku. Along with me." Genma  
  
"Well weather you do or not I have no intention of killing myself since I promised Akane I wouldn't. And I wouldn't be a man among men if I broke a promise like that." Ranma  
  
"Good one." Genma  
  
At lunch.  
  
"So how did things go with your mother?" Ukyo  
  
"Better than I thought they would." Ranma  
  
"Well you're still here and that's all that matters." Ukyo  
  
Before Ranma could respond the laugh of Kodachi rang through the air.  
  
"Ranma honey." Kodachi  
  
Akane heard Kodachi and then watched as she approached Ranma.  
  
Nabiki heard Kodachi and thought I think I'll be nice and get rid of her for Ranma  
  
"I wish I didn't have to deal with this right now." Ranma said to Ukyo  
  
"I take care of her." Ukyo  
  
"No I'll do it." Ranma said to Ukyo  
  
"Are you sure." Ukyo  
  
"Yeah." Ranma said to Ukyo  
  
"Kodachi there is something I have to tell you." Ranma  
  
Nabiki stopped maybe I should let him handle this. He might have a good idea. This time.  
  
I wonder what Ranma has planned. Akane  
  
"What is it my dear Ranma." Kodachi  
  
"Do you believe in curses?" Ranma  
  
"Oh you silly boy of course there are curses. Why that little witch with the red hair that defiles your name is a curse." Kodachi  
  
she has no idea how right she is. Ranma  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that there was curse that when a girl gets splashed with warm water she becomes a guy. And she returns to normal when splashed with cold water." Ranma  
  
"Yes I have heard of a similar curse but it turns a duck into a man. Same with a pig." Kodachi  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that the girl with the red hair who has the same name as me has this curse?" Ranma  
  
"That would be a fitting justice for her. Wait you aren't saying..." Kodachi  
  
"Ukyo would you hand me your glass of water please?" Ranma  
  
Ukyo handed Ranma her glass and Ranma poured it on his head. Ranma felt the change and saw the change on Kodachi's face  
  
"No! This can not be. My Ranma is the foul Ranma. You have been playing me for a fool." Kodachi  
  
"No. No. I was trying not to do it this way. I was trying to let you down gently but you just kept making it harder for me to tell you. I'm sorry Kodachi." Ranma  
  
"I bet you are. From this day on you will no longer be able to trick me with that disguise of yours. I will always know you as the witch that you are." Kodachi  
  
Kodachi then left.  
  
"Ranma that was ingénues" Ukyo  
  
"It was the only thing I could think of." Ranma  
  
wow. That was easy. Akane  
  
now why didn't I ever think of that. Oh wait, I did I just liked making money off of Ranma. Nabiki  
  
"I wonder what will happen if she finds out that you lied to her." Ukyo  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she'll find a cure for me." Ranma  
  
"That's not funny." Ukyo  
  
"It wasn't meant to be." Ranma  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW!" Ryoga  
  
"Hey, Ryoga. Its about time you got back." Ranma said as he and Akane approached the Tendo dojo  
  
"Ranma?" Ryoga said turning around. When Ryoga turned around he saw Akane holding onto Ranma's arm.  
  
"Looks like a lot has changed since I've been away." Ryoga in a cold voice  
  
Ranma picking up on the tone in Ryoga's voice set his defenses on full alert.  
  
Akane picked up on how Ranma tensed all of a sudden. "What's wrong Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Nothing. Why don't you go on inside. I think that Ryoga and I need to talk." Ranma  
  
Akane started to tense herself picking up on Ranma's tone. "Talk or fight."  
  
"Hopefully talk. But that is going to depend on Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"Ok. But if you fight make sure you can still teach. You do have class in about an hour." Akane said as she started to walk inside  
  
"Akane?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes? What is it Ryoga." Akane  
  
"How...how did you see me?" Ryoga  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Did...did you ever like me?" Ryoga  
  
"What? Of course I liked you. I still like you. Just because you made me mad doesn't mean that I don't like you." Akane  
  
Ryoga looked very hopeful and Ranma looked slightly depressed.  
  
I guess if I can like three girls then Akane can like more guys than just me. This will take some time to get use to. Ranma  
  
"Really?" Ryoga  
  
"Yeah. Your a great friend. I'm sure Ranma would agree." Akane  
  
Ryoga looked like his world had been crushed. Ranma looked slightly relieved.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Ryoga  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane  
  
"I..." Ryoga stopped for the words felled to come to him.  
  
"What is it Ryoga?" Akane  
  
Ryoga was speechless  
  
"He wants to know if you like him the way you like me." Ranma  
  
Akane looked shocked and turned to face Ryoga  
  
"Is that what you're asking?" Akane  
  
Ryoga could only nod. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW!" Ryoga  
  
"Hey, Ryoga. Its about time you got back." Ranma said as he and Akane approached the Tendo dojo  
  
"Ranma?" Ryoga said turning around. When Ryoga turned around he saw Akane holding onto Ranma's arm.  
  
"Looks like a lot has changed since I've been away." Ryoga in a cold voice  
  
Ranma picking up on the tone in Ryoga's voice set his defenses on full alert.  
  
Akane picked up on how Ranma tensed all of a sudden. "What's wrong Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Nothing. Why don't you go on inside. I think that Ryoga and I need to talk." Ranma  
  
Akane started to tense herself picking up on Ranma's tone. "Talk or fight."  
  
"Hopefully talk. But that is going to depend on Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"Ok. But if you fight make sure you can still teach. You do have class in about an hour." Akane said as she started to walk inside  
  
"Akane?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes? What is it Ryoga." Akane  
  
"How...how did you see me?" Ryoga  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Did...did you ever like me?" Ryoga  
  
"What? Of course I liked you. I still like you. Just because you made me mad doesn't mean that I don't like you." Akane  
  
Ryoga looked very hopeful and Ranma looked slightly depressed.  
  
I guess if I can like three girls then Akane can like more guys than just me. This will take some time to get use to. Ranma  
  
"Really?" Ryoga  
  
"Yeah. Your a great friend. I'm sure Ranma would agree." Akane  
  
Ryoga looked like his world had been crushed. Ranma looked slightly relieved.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Ryoga  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane  
  
"I..." Ryoga stopped for the words felled to come to him.  
  
"What is it Ryoga?" Akane  
  
Ryoga was speechless  
  
"He wants to know if you like him the way you like me." Ranma  
  
Akane looked shocked and turned to face Ryoga  
  
"Is that what you're asking?" Akane  
  
Ryoga could only nod.  
  
"Ryoga I..." Akane couldn't find the words  
  
Everyone was silent for a while.  
  
"Maybe I should let the two of you talk." Ranma said and started to go inside.  
  
"Ranma, wait. I have a package here for you. Its from cologne." Ryoga  
  
"Don't want it. Its probably poison." Ranma  
  
"You have to take it and open it and tell me what to say to cologne." Ryoga  
  
"What? Why?" Ranma  
  
"Because she is going to get rid of my problem when it comes to my sense of direction." Ranma  
  
"Then why do I need to open it?" Ranma  
  
"Because you have to tell me something to tell cologne. And I have to tell her how you react to it." Ryoga  
  
"Ok fine." Ranma said approaching Ryoga  
  
Ryoga pulled the package out of his bag and handed it to Ranma. Ranma took it and took off the outer package.  
  
I can't believe that they are ignoring Me. Akane  
  
"I didn't forget you Akane I just thought I should give this to Ranma before I get lost again." Ryoga  
  
at least he acknowledged me. And maybe I wont have to answer. How am I going to answer? I don't like him like I do Ranma. But if I tell him that then its going to hurt him. Akane  
  
Ranma opened the box and in it was two vials of water. Ranma took out the note that was in the box. Ranma read it to himself.  
  
'Ranma, I have had this for a while now. I was going to give it to you when you married shampoo but since you didn't then I had to decide what to do with it. There were only three doses of it. I felt since mousse is the one that married shampoo that he would get it first. And since we didn't need the other two I am giving them to you. This is water from the spring of drowned boy. Use one for yourself and one for either Ryoga or your father. I would prefer you give one to Ryoga because I think he deserves it more than your father but it is your choice. Cologne' cologne's note read  
  
"I don't believe this." Ranma  
  
"What is it?" Akane  
  
"Ranma. You will pay for what you did last time." Happosai  
  
Ranma looked up to see Happosai approaching. Ranma dodged him.  
  
"Not now you old freak." Ranma  
  
"Your not getting out of this that easily." Happosai said and attacked Ranma again. He threw several swings and Ranma was moving the box to keep it from getting hit which meant that he was taking the hits. he seems to be protecting that box. If I hit it then that will really get him. Happosai thought and re double his efforts. He started attacking the box instead of Ranma. Ranma saw the change and had to work harder and harder to keep the box from getting hit. Happosai used his pipe to hit the box from Ranma's hands. The two vials left the box and Ranma made a dash for one of the vials. Ranma caught one and was jumping for the other when Happosai hit the other one. It did not break it but it cracked it. When Happosai hit the vile it sent it flying in a different direction.  
  
Ranma was in the air moving one direction while the vile was moving in another. NO!  
  
Ranma was standing in the street looking at the broken glass on the ground.  
  
"Ranma?" Ryoga  
  
Ranma opened the lid of the vile he was holding and poured it on Ryoga  
  
"Ranma you jerk. What did you do that for. What? I'm...I'm not a pig. Ah ha. AH HA. HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA." Ryoga  
  
"I told you that if I found a cure and if it would only cure one of us that I would give it to you." Ranma  
  
Ryoga quit laughing.  
  
"I didn't expect you to do it though." Ryoga  
  
"Well its done. Now we have nothing to fight about." Ranma  
  
"What are you going to do about..." Ryoga was interrupted  
  
"I don't know." Ranma "but Happosai will die."  
  
"I'm for it." Ryoga  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"What?" Ryoga  
  
"I want you to find your way back to cologne. Get your cure. Tell her what happened here and bring back a cure if you can. When you return if I haven't taken care of Happosai then I will gladly except your help." Ranma  
  
"I'll try and get back as quickly as possible." Ryoga  
  
"I know." Ranma  
  
"What about..." Ryoga was again interrupted  
  
"You have as much right to her as I do." Ranma  
  
Ryoga nodded  
  
"One way or another Happosai will die." Ranma said  
  
Ryoga nodded again.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga just stood there for a while.  
  
"Well I'll see ya." Ryoga  
  
"See ya." Ranma  
  
Ranma went inside.  
  
"Ranma, who was that that just ran up the stairs?" Kasumi  
  
"Akane." Ranma  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
Ranma walked up the stairs and to the bathroom.  
  
"Kasumi what happened?" Soun  
  
"Well father it seems that..." Kasumi  
  
Ranma walked into the bathroom and saw Akane sitting in the tub crying.  
  
Ranma and Akane heard Soun yell "WHAT?" Then they heard the rapid foot falls as Soun and Genma approached.  
  
Ranma got in the tub and put his arm around Akane and whispered to her (I'm sorry.) Ranma  
  
(I know.) Akane whispered back as she leaned into Ranma  
  
(I'll make amends for this.) Ranma  
  
(It wasn't your fault.) Akane  
  
(Yes it is.) Ranma  
  
"No it wasn't." (It was Happosai's.) Akane  
  
(Happosai will die.) Ranma  
  
"Akane is it true?" Soun  
  
Akane just started crying again and buried her face into Ranma's chest.  
  
"Ranma what do you plan on doing?" Soun.  
  
"I will kill Happosai." Ranma  
  
Soun and Genma heard the seriousness in Ranma's voice and the murder in his eyes. They both decided that it would be best to leave.  
  
Ranma and Akane stayed there for a long time.  
  
Ranma was teaching his class and Nabiki came in with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Ok continue this exercise." Ranma said to his class and then walked over to Nabiki  
  
(Daddy told me what you are thinking of doing.) Nabiki  
  
(I'm not thinking of doing it. I will do it.) Ranma  
  
(He went to far this time.) Nabiki  
  
(Yes, he did.) Ranma  
  
(So...why didn't you use the other one?) Nabiki  
  
(I gave it to Ryoga.) Ranma  
  
(I know, but why?) Nabiki  
  
(I'm the one that cursed him. He deserved it more than me.) Ranma  
  
(Bullshit! He...) Nabiki was interrupted  
  
(I promised him that I would if it came down to either him or me. And besides it ended the fighting between us.) Ranma  
  
(I heard you make that promise but the tone in your voice is saying something else. What is the real reason?) Nabiki  
  
(It is my fault that this happened to Akane.) Ranma  
  
(No it wasn't.) Nabiki  
  
(Yes it is.) Ranma  
  
(So how does that make you decide to give your one chance to be cured to Ryoga?) Nabiki  
  
Ranma didn't answer  
  
(Ranma. You know you can tell me) Nabiki  
  
(Because I felt that if Akane had to be cursed then I didn't deserve not to be.) Ranma  
  
I expected this. But still to hear it from Ranma. It just makes me want to kill Happosai myself. Nabiki (what ever I can do. You know I will.) Nabiki  
  
(I need to know everything you can dig up about the old freak. His weaknesses, his strengths, his patterns, and the way he thinks.) Ranma  
  
(Ranma you know all of these things. Why do you need me to find out what you know?) Nabiki  
  
(I know some of all of those things. I want to know everything.) Ranma  
  
(I understand.) Nabiki said and left  
  
After Ranma finished teaching his class he did his homework. Ranma then walked over to his father.  
  
"Pop." Ranma  
  
'What is it boy?' read a sign held by Genma/panda  
  
"I'd like you to help me train." Ranma  
  
Genma nodded and got up from his game with Soun.  
  
Ranma and Genma went to the dojo to train.  
  
Kasumi brought out some hot water for Genma. Genma poured it on his head and he was back to normal.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi." Genma  
  
"You're welcome Mr.. Soatome." Kasumi  
  
"Ok pop. This is how we are going to train. No cold water. I want to train with my boy half till it is as fast as my girl half is now. I then want to train in my girl half till it is as strong as my boy half is now." Ranma  
  
Genma nodded. he is really determined this time. He'll go far like this. He'll need to, to be able to defeat the master in a death match.  
  
Ranma and Genma started training.  
  
The next morning at breakfast.  
  
"I should go get Akane" Kasumi  
  
"Let her do what she wants" Ranma  
  
"No." Kasumi  
  
Everyone looked shocked at Kasumi  
  
"She needs to go to school. She'll just have to be careful." Kasumi said and went to get Akane  
  
"If anyone can get Akane to go to school cursed it is Kasumi." Nabiki  
  
"I know that she'll have to eventually its just I thought she deserved at least a day off." Ranma  
  
"The best thing to do is have her do normal things." Nabiki  
  
"But now that she is cursed, she is going to be a water magnet just like me and pop." Ranma  
  
Genma who had not been listening held up a sign that said 'did you want something?'  
  
"I see your point. Don't worry. I'll have hot water there so that if she changes she can change back." Nabiki  
  
"Thanks Nabiki" Ranma  
  
"But that also means that you wont get any." Nabiki  
  
"That's fine. As long as no one finds out about Akane." Ranma  
  
"I think you should tell Ukyo." Nabiki  
  
"What? Why?" Ranma  
  
"Ranma think. She helps you so often why wouldn't she help Akane." Nabiki  
  
"I'm just not so sure we should tell Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"Well I am." Nabiki  
  
"You cant make me tell her." Ranma  
  
"Well if you don't tell her then I will." Nabiki  
  
Ranma was silent at this. He continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Nabiki left to go to school and get certain preparations ready.  
  
Akane finally came down and she ate. Ranma and Akane then started on there walk to school.  
  
"Ranma why are you treating me like I cant take care of myself." Akane  
  
"Because that little old lady is around her somewhere and no matter what you do you can dodge her." Ranma  
  
"RANMA I AM A MARTIAL ARTISTS TOO." Akane  
  
-Splash-  
  
"I told you." A now female Ranma said to a now male Akane  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and started to cry. Ranma pulled out a container of warm water and poured some of it on Akane. Akane changed back to a girl. Akane stopped crying  
  
"Why didn't you ever do that for yourself." Akane  
  
"I didn't see the point. I'm use to the way I am." Ranma  
  
"How do you handle it?" Akane  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma  
  
"The change." Akane  
  
"I thought it was weird at first but I almost don't even notice it now. I can still tell but a lot of times I just don't notice." Ranma  
  
"That's not what I mean." Akane  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Ranma  
  
"When I change it hurts. Everything fells tight." Akane  
  
"Akane. Your clothes fit your girl half. They don't fit your boy half. Your bigger than I am as a guy and I couldn't wear your clothes so that means that your clothes for your boy half are way to small." Ranma  
  
"Then what am I going to do?" Akane  
  
"What do you say we skip school today and go get you some better clothes?" Ranma  
  
"Kasumi will get upset." Akane  
  
"I think that she'll understand." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Akane  
  
I wonder where they are. Nabiki  
  
"Ranma these clothes are for boys." Akane  
  
"Akane these work either way." Ranma  
  
"Ranma all these are too big for me." Akane  
  
"Okay this looks like the right size." Ranma  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Akane  
  
"Ok now go into the changing room." Ranma  
  
"Ok but I can already tell you that these aren't going to fit." Akane  
  
Akane walked into the changing room.  
  
"Tell me when you are undressed" Ranma  
  
"RANMA YOU PERVERT." Akane  
  
"I'll take that as a you are." Ranma said and dumped a glass of water over the top of the door that he got from a water cooler.  
  
"AHHHH" came a male voice that was Akane  
  
"Now try them on." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you jerk." Akane  
  
Akane came out a little while later wearing the new clothes.  
  
"Your right that is to big. Stay here." Ranma said and disappeared out into the store. When he came back he said "here try this on."  
  
Akane went back into the changing room and when he came out he was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt.  
  
"Uh Akane." Ranma  
  
"Yeah?" Akane  
  
"Go back in there and take off the bra." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"And put these on. What your wearing has got to be uncomfortable." Ranma  
  
"Ranma I am not..." Akane  
  
"You do it or you'll regret it." Ranma  
  
"Fine." Akane  
  
When Akane came back out she looked the same but she looked more comfortable but she had a bit of a blush showing.  
  
"Get over it Akane." Ranma  
  
"How can you talk to me like that." Akane  
  
"I don't know. I just cant really see myself being as friendly to you as I am when your a girl." Ranma  
  
"Is there that much of a difference." Akane  
  
"You tell me. Don't you feel the same way?" Ranma  
  
"Well yeah." Akane  
  
"Ok then." Ranma  
  
"Why did you pick clothes that are kind of tight on me?" Akane  
  
"Are they tight or snug?" Ranma  
  
"They're snug." Akane  
  
"Good." Ranma  
  
"But why am I wearing them like this?" Akane  
  
"Because I had to get something as close to the size that your girl half would wear. And remember to keep the belt on." Ranma  
  
"Why they aren't going to fall." Akane  
  
"If you change to a girl they will." Ranma  
  
"Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Yes?" Ranma  
  
"Do you think we could get me some girl clothes that would fit me like this?" Akane  
  
"Uh, sure." Ranma  
  
"Thanks." Akane  
  
They bought the clothes and went to a different store. But before they entered Ranma changed to a girl.  
  
"Why did you do that." Akane  
  
"Well going in here, I feel better this way." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Akane  
  
Akane headed over to the area she always looked at.  
  
"Akane. Over here." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"That stuff over there is to small for you." Ranma  
  
"Are you saying that I'm ..." Akane was interrupted  
  
"I'm saying that it is all way to small for you like you are." Ranma  
  
Akane then realized that Ranma was right  
  
"Sorry. I keep forgetting." Akane  
  
"I know how it goes." Ranma  
  
They did some shopping for Akane's boy half although he would be dressed as a girl.  
  
"Ranma. I'm going to look stupid like this." Akane  
  
"You look fine. You look a little to masculine for it but some girls do look like that." Ranma  
  
"Are you...oh yeah I am a guy right now." Akane  
  
Ranma just shook her head  
  
"But what I meant was that when I'm a girl then the clothes are going to be too big for me." Akane  
  
"Akane I told you there would be a reason why we got elastic stuff. The skirt is going to be longer than what you are use to when you are a girl but you can live with that. The shirt is going to be a little large but again you can live with it." Ranma  
  
Akane was silent  
  
"You ok?" Ranma  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Akane  
  
"Then go." Ranma  
  
"What? But which bathroom do I use?" Akane  
  
"Use which ever you want to. You look like a girl so you can go into girls but your a guy so you can use that one. The guys wont care if you go in there." Ranma  
  
"Why don't you ever use the girls bathroom?" Akane  
  
"Because I am a guy and like I said guys don't care if girls come in." Ranma  
  
Akane disappeared into the girls restroom.  
  
When Akane came out she was a she again.  
  
"I like you better this way." Ranma  
  
"You like me better cursed?!" Akane  
  
"NO. I like you better as a girl." Ranma  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma this is just all a bit much for me." Akane  
  
"I know." Ranma  
  
They were silent for a bit  
  
"Maybe we should get to school." Ranma  
  
Lunch at Furinkan  
  
"Ranma, where were you and Akane?" Ukyo  
  
"We had to get her some different clothes." Ranma  
  
"What? Why?" Ukyo  
  
"Um. I don't really know how to say this." Ranma  
  
"She isn't pregnant is she?" Ukyo  
  
"NO!" Ranma  
  
"Well sorry but other than that I don't see why she would need a different pair of clothes." Ukyo  
  
"Well yesterday Ryoga returned." Ranma  
  
"Really where is he?" Ukyo  
  
"On his way to china." Ranma  
  
"That jackass." Ukyo  
  
"Not this time." Ranma  
  
"What?" Ukyo  
  
"Well when Akane knocked him into orbit last time. He wandered to china." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Ukyo  
  
"He meet cologne and she gave him a package to deliver to me. If he did and returned with my reaction then she would cure him of his problem when it comes to his since of direction." Ranma  
  
"Really?" Ukyo  
  
"Yeah." Ranma "so he found is way back and he gave me the package." Ranma  
  
"What was in it?" Ukyo  
  
"Water from the spring of droned boy." Ranma  
  
"No way." Ukyo  
  
"But there was only enough for two people since cologne already gave it to Mousse." Ranma  
  
"How longs has she had it?" Ukyo  
  
"A while. If I married shampoo she was going to give it to me but since shampoo got married then she decided to give it to me anyway." Ranma "what? What are you doing? NOOO."  
  
-Splash-  
  
"What?" Ukyo said and ripped open Ranma's shirt. "You still change into a girl." Ukyo  
  
All the guys were looking at Ukyo and Ranma with bug eyes and bloody noses.  
  
"Umm...do you mind?" Ranma  
  
"Wha...sorry." Ukyo said and closed Ranma's shirt with a blush on her face.  
  
"Forget about it." Ranma  
  
"So what happened? Why are you still cursed? Did it not work?" Ukyo  
  
"Oh it worked." Ranma  
  
"Then why..." Ukyo  
  
"Because Happosai attacked. At first he was attacking me but when he saw that I was protecting the box he started attacking it. He got a hit in and it sent the box flying. The two vials of water fell out." Ranma  
  
"Don't tell me. They both broke." Ukyo  
  
"Not exactly." Ranma  
  
"Then what happened?" Ukyo  
  
"I caught one and I was going to get the other when Happosai hit one. I was no longer in a position to get it since I was jumping to where it was going but Happosai changed its direction." Ranma  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Ranma was in the air moving one direction while the vile was moving in another. NO!  
  
Ryoga tried to intercept the vile but he wasn't able to reach it in time. Akane shielded herself with her arm. The vile hit her arm and broke. The water soaked her and she changed to a he.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"A...Akane" Ranma  
  
Ryoga was silent  
  
"Uh...Akane. I...I didn't mean to." Happosai  
  
Akane walked up to Happosai and punched him. This punch sent him much farther into orbit than a normal hit would have. Akane then went running into the house.  
  
-Normal time-  
  
"So what happened to the other vile?" Ukyo  
  
"I poured it on Ryoga" Ranma  
  
"What? Why?" Ukyo  
  
"Because I made a promise that if it came down to him or me getting cured that I would give it to him since it was my fault that he got cursed. Besides it was a way to end the fighting between us." Ranma  
  
"So Akane is curse now?" Ukyo  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"Now I see why you had to go get some other clothes for her. They do look bigger on her." Ukyo  
  
"I'm going to bring Akane by your place tonight." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Ukyo  
  
After school Akane and Ranma walked home.  
  
"Why did Ukyo change you to a girl and then pull your shirt open?" Akane  
  
"Because I told her about yesterday." Ranma  
  
"RANMA YOU JERK." Akane  
  
"Look Nabiki said that either I had to tell her or she was going to and I thought it would be better if I told her." Ranma  
  
"Yeah your right." Akane  
  
Ranma taught his class and then he went to take a bath. As usual Akane, wearing a towel, got in with him and slid over to lean up against him. Ranma put his arm around her.  
  
"I wonder why our parents don't make a big deal about this." Akane  
  
"Well pop cant and I don't know why your father isn't. I'm surprised that Nabiki isn't fuming over it though." Ranma  
  
"She knows that I am first in your heart and she doesn't mind if I get you." Akane  
  
When Akane and Ranma walked downstairs Nabiki was waiting for them.  
  
"I'm jealous sis. This was suppose to be my night with Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"That's right it is. I'm sorry." Akane  
  
"Its ok. You're already ready to go so all I will charge you is this." Nabiki said and pulled Ranma into a kiss.  
  
"Thanks again Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"No problem." Nabiki said as she let Ranma go.  
  
Ranma and Akane walked to Ukyo's. When they walked in Ukyo called them over.  
  
"Hey you two. What will it be?" Ukyo  
  
"The usual." Ranma  
  
"Same here." Akane  
  
"Ok. Two specials coming right up." Ukyo  
  
When Ranma and Akane got back Akane went up to her room and Ranma trained with his father again.  
  
Everyone was eating breakfast when there was knock at the door. Kasumi went to get it and came back with Ukyo.  
  
"Hey Ukyo" Ranma  
  
"Hey everyone." Ukyo  
  
"Did you want something to eat?" Kasumi  
  
"No thank you. I already ate." Ukyo  
  
When Ranma finished Ukyo asked "you ready to go Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah." Ranma  
  
"Have a good time." Nabiki  
  
Ranma and Ukyo left.  
  
"Nabiki why do you insist on letting them go out. Ranma and Akane are going to get married." Soun  
  
"He has to choose for himself otherwise he isn't going to go along with the marriage." Nabiki  
  
"Genma don't you have anything to say." Soun  
  
'Its his decision' read the sign held by Genma/panda  
  
"Poor Mr.. Soatome. He has been spending more and more time as a panda. Ranma on the other hand seems to be spending less time as a girl except when he's training." Kasumi  
  
"And where is Akane?" Soun  
  
"Akane is at friends house." Nabiki  
  
"I have you to myself all day." Ukyo said hugging Ranma  
  
"Yes you do." Ranma said pulling Ukyo into a kiss.  
  
They broke after a few seconds.  
  
"Even though I have to share you with Akane and Nabiki I still think that I like this arrangement better than the way it was before." Ukyo  
  
"I agree." Ranma  
  
Ranma's routine again became getting up, having breakfast with Akane and Nabiki on either side of him. Walking to school him on the fence and Akane and Nabiki on the ground talking to each other. He would go to class and then eat lunch with Ukyo. He would finish his classes and then he would walk home with Akane. He would do his homework and then he would teach his classes. Afterwards he would take either Akane, Nabiki, or Ukyo out on alternating days. When he got back he would train with his father. Akane got use to the curse rather quick because no matter who she was with she had access to hot water and would change back within a minute. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW!" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga what are doing here?" Jack  
  
"Jack? What are you doing in China?" Ryoga  
  
"China?! Ryoga this is America. You're at southern poly state university." Jack  
  
"That cant be right. I'm trying to get to Jusenkyo in china." Ryoga  
  
"Come on. I'll drive you to the air port. I don't have any more classes today." Jack  
  
"You don't have to do that." Ryoga  
  
"Move it or I'm not taking you." Jack  
  
"I'm coming." Ryoga  
  
"How did you get here anyway? It is a whole lot easier to get to china from Japan than here from Japan." Jack  
  
"I don't know." Ryoga  
  
Ryoga and Jack walked to jacks truck and then they drove to the airport.  
  
"OK ALL YOU STUDENTS. THE AMERICANS HAVE SOMETHING CALLED SPRING BREAK SO I THINK WE SHOULD TOO. THERE WILL BE NO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK. SCHOOL IS DISMISSED." principle Kuno  
  
"I don't believe this. Who would have expected that the principle could do something cool for a change." Ranma  
  
"I know." Akane  
  
"Why don't we go to my place." Ukyo  
  
"Ok." Akane  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ranma  
  
"I have a better idea." Nabiki  
  
Everyone turned to look at Nabiki  
  
"What do you say we all go to an amusement park. I'm paying." Nabiki  
  
"What's the catch." Ukyo  
  
"I get Ranma anytime today when I want him." Nabiki  
  
"For a free trip to an amusement park I can give up my day with Ranma." Ukyo  
  
"I'm for it." Akane  
  
"Ummm" Ranma  
  
"Come on Ranma don't be a stick in the mud." Nabiki  
  
"Fine." Ranma I hope this wont be anything like when I said 'anything'.  
  
"But lets stop by the house first." Akane  
  
"That's just what I was thinking." Nabiki  
  
When they got to the house they all walked in and upstairs.  
  
Akane went to her room and put on some of the less feminine clothes because she didn't want to wear a skirt at the amusement park. Ranma just waited in the hall. Ukyo waited with Ranma. Nabiki went into her room and changed. When she came out she said "Ukyo come in her. You cant wear that." Nabiki  
  
"Why not?" Ukyo  
  
"It looks like you are suppose to be in school like that. I have some clothes that will fit you." Nabiki  
  
Ukyo went into Nabiki's room and looked at the set of clothes.  
  
"I'm not going to wear that." Ukyo  
  
"Why not? It would look good on you." Nabiki  
  
"Because it isn't me." Ukyo  
  
"Would you rather wear something of mine?" Ranma said from the door  
  
"Yes." Ukyo  
  
"Uhh....Ukyo that was a joke." Ranma  
  
"Oh come on. Just let me. None of these are right for me." Ukyo  
  
"Oh fine." Ranma said and lead the way to his room.  
  
Ukyo followed and when she entered Ranma's room she saw Ranma looking through his bag.  
  
"What color do you want to wear?" Ranma  
  
"Blue if you have blue." Ukyo  
  
"Here you go." Ranma said as he tossed Ukyo a pair of pants and a blue shirt.  
  
"Thanks." Ukyo  
  
"No problem." Ranma  
  
Ranma walked out into the hall to let Ukyo change.  
  
When they got to the amusement park the first thing that happened when they walked in was a kid with a water gun shot Ranma. Ranma instantly changed to a girl.  
  
"Why me?" Ranma asked of no one really  
  
"At least it was you instead of me." Akane  
  
"Yeah I agree there." Ranma  
  
"Are you trying to say something?" Akane said in a treating tone.  
  
"No no no." Ranma said trying to wave off any up coming attack  
  
"Good." Akane said and started to walk off.  
  
-Splash-  
  
"RANMAAAA" Akane  
  
Random girl "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I tripped. I really am sorry."  
  
"Its alright." Akane -sigh-  
  
I will kill Happosai for this Ranma said starting to glow blue  
  
(Ahh...Ranma honey your battle aura is starting to show.) Ukyo whispered to Ranma  
  
"What? Oh." Ranma calmed herself and her aura vanished  
  
"Come on Ranma." Nabiki said grabbing Ranma's arm  
  
"Uhh...Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"Yes?" Nabiki  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ranma  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?" Nabiki  
  
"You do know that I am a girl don't you?" Ranma  
  
"Only on the outside. I know you're all man in the way it counts." Nabiki  
  
"Besides you know we have more fun when you're this way." Nabiki said with a grin  
  
Ranma turned red.  
  
(I really wish I knew what happened between those two.) Ukyo  
  
(I'm not sure I want to know.) Akane  
  
"Ranma lets go on that." Nabiki  
  
"Are you sure you can handle that one?" Ranma  
  
"I'm sure." Nabiki  
  
"Okay." Ranma said not so sure about this  
  
Nabiki let go of Ranma and went over to one of the workers and talked to him.  
  
"Ok. Come on." Nabiki said waving everyone over.  
  
"What is it?" Ranma  
  
"I got us past the crowds." Nabiki  
  
"How did you do that?" Akane  
  
"Don't ask." Nabiki said and then lead the way  
  
Everyone followed her and they bypassed the line and got in. Nabiki got in and patted the seat for Ranma to sit next to her. Ranma got in and put her arm around Nabiki. Akane and Ukyo got in the seat behind them.  
  
(Hey Akane. Is it really a good idea for us to be behind Nabiki.) Ukyo  
  
(I don't know.) Akane  
  
The ride started. It went around a couple of turns and then it started up a rise. And up. And up. And up.  
  
Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Nabiki  
  
The cars continued up. And up. And up. It finally got to the crest of the rise. Nabiki clung to Ranma and thought this was a very bad idea. Ranma held Nabiki tighter. When they started down everyone started screaming, Nabiki the loudest of them all. "OH SHHHHHIT!" Nabiki. The cars continued down into a series of spirals and rolls and then went back up and then into a loop and back up to come back around and then down to a series of spirals again then it leveled off and was a smooth ride back to the gate. When the cars stopped Ukyo and Akane got out. Ranma got out while supporting Nabiki who was still clinging to Ranma but not in a suggestive way it was more of a hang on for dear life kind of cling. Ranma walked Nabiki over to a bench and just let Nabiki regain her composure.  
  
That was a very very bad idea. Nabiki thought and then noticed how she was acting. She quickly recovered. Nabiki let go of Ranma and she smiled to Ranma. "I'm ok now. Thank you."  
  
"Ok." Ranma said but didn't remove her arm from around Nabiki  
  
during the rest of the time they were there Nabiki and the others did some of the other less strenuous rides together but Nabiki wasn't going to ruin the day for the others and helped them get ahead of the lines and ride the roller coasters but she was just going to stay there and wait for them. Its not like she had to wait long since most of the rides didn't last more than two minutes.  
  
When they left Ranma was carrying three very large stuffed animals. A panda, a rabbit, and a kangaroo.  
  
"Why do I have to carry these?" Ranma  
  
"Because your the man." Nabiki  
  
"Am not. I'm a girl right now." Ranma  
  
"Ranma don't even think it." Akane in a threatening tone  
  
Ranma just ignored Akane and didn't say anything at all  
  
Akane saw the change in Ranma and felt bad for saying that. She then took one of the large stuffed animals from Ranma. The one that she had won for Akane, the panda. They stopped by Ukyo's. There Ukyo gave Ranma and Akane both hot water so they could change back. There the four of them had dinner and when they finished Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki headed home. Ranma carrying the two large stuffed animals of course.  
  
"So Akane why did you get the panda instead of the pig? I thought you thought pigs were cute." Ranma  
  
"RANMA." Akane  
  
Ranma didn't say anything. He just became quiet.  
  
(Hey sis. Cut it out. You're just making things worse for the two of you.) Nabiki whispered to Akane  
  
(I know. Its just a reflex.) Akane  
  
"Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"Hmm?" Nabiki  
  
"Why'd you get the kangaroo?" Ranma  
  
"Because I've always wanted to take a trip to Australia and because I didn't like the others except for the cat and I knew you wouldn't want to carry that." Nabiki said and looked back at Ranma who was looking around to make sure that there were no cats around.  
  
-Sigh- both Akane and Nabiki  
  
When they got to the house Ranma realized that he missed his classes that afternoon. Nabiki and Akane both looked at Ranma who had a distressed look on his face but then it changed back to normal.  
  
"Is everything alright Ranma." Akane  
  
"I just remembered about the martial arts class. I wasn't here to teach it." Ranma  
  
"You idiot." Akane  
  
Ranma got the blank look again and took the stuffed animals inside and up to Akane and Nabiki's room.  
  
"Akane there was no need for that. I took care of it for him. I thought that he might forget so I put up a note saying that he wouldn't be able to teach today." Nabiki  
  
"Then why didn't you say something?" Akane said in a irritated tone.  
  
"You didn't give me a chance." Nabiki  
  
Nabiki and Akane went inside.  
  
"How was your day?" Kasumi  
  
"It was great." Nabiki  
  
"That's good. Oh Akane. Ranma said that he was going to take his bath now." Kasumi  
  
"Why are you telling me?" Akane  
  
"I thought the two of you were taking your baths together now. I just thought you would want to know." Kasumi  
  
"Thanks Kasumi but I don't think Ranma would want to see me right now." Akane  
  
"But the two of you seem to do better after you have had your bath. Maybe you should go take your bath." Kasumi  
  
Akane was turning red.  
  
"Go on Akane. We all know that the two of you take your baths together." Nabiki  
  
"Maybe I don't want to." Akane  
  
"Alright. You don't have to." Nabiki said heading up the stairs  
  
Akane went out to the dojo to practice.  
  
Nabiki went to her room and sat at her desk. why does Akane have to be so stubborn. Doesn't she know how lucky she is. Ranma lets her get that close to him. I would kill to be that close to him. Well we were once but that was different. Wait a minute. Akane isn't going to be in there. That means that Ranma is in there by himself. Nabiki thought with a grin appearing on her face.  
  
Ranma was sitting in the tub just relaxing when he heard the door open to the changing room. Looks like Akane has forgiven Me. Ranma thought. He was watching the door but in a way so it wouldn't look like he was expecting anyone. When the door opened his attention snapped to the person who entered.  
  
"Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"Expecting Akane?" Nabiki  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Your lying." Nabiki  
  
"Ok. I was expecting Akane. She is the only one that comes in here anymore." Ranma  
  
"Is there a problem?" Nabiki  
  
"N...no." Ranma  
  
Nabiki grinned since she saw that she had caught Ranma off guard and he was trying hard not to let it show. Nabiki let her robe fall to the floor and then got in the tub with Ranma. She saw that Ranma turned a bright red.  
  
I thought he would have been use to this since Akane does this everyday. Maybe its because its me. Wait a minute he isn't naked. He still has a towel on. I cant believe I just did that. I gave him a free show. Oh well. I guess I'll just go with It. Nabiki thought  
  
"What?" Nabiki said in a cool manner  
  
"Uhh...it's just that...that..." Ranma was unable to find the words to say what he wanted to.  
  
"That I came in here and then got in the tub without even a towel on." Nabiki  
  
Ranma could only nod.  
  
"Doesn't Akane do that?" Nabiki asked suspecting the answer was no but she wanted to know.  
  
"Ah uh." Ranma said shaking his head. Ranma was doing his best to either look Nabiki in the eyes or off to the side  
  
Nabiki grinned that Ranma. Always being the gentleman. He has bad manners but he is defiantly honorable. I wonder if I can get him to relax a little more around Me. Nabiki  
  
"You don't have to look away. I'm the one that got in here like this." Nabiki I cant believe I just said that. After that he better look.  
  
Ranma swallowed hard. It was very audible. Ranma slowly turned to face Nabiki who was in a very provocative position. Ranma couldn't help but let his eyes wonder but he tried to fight it as much as possible.  
  
Nabiki's grin grew even wider as she saw Ranma fight to keep his eyes locked with hers. When she saw that Ranma started keeping his eyes locked with hers longer and longer she decided to move over to Ranma. Nabiki slid over next to Ranma and pressed herself up against him. Ranma hesitantly put his arms around her but when he did Nabiki only pressed closer to him instead of tensing up like he had expected. Nabiki listened to the rapid beating of Ranma's heart and noticed that her heart was beating just as fast.  
  
I wonder. Would Ranma? Probably not. But I might be able to get him to. He would try not to of course because he feels loyalty to Akane and Ukyo. But he has gotten use to the three of us sharing him. Maybe I could get him to. Ukyo might be ok with this but I don't think Akane would. Ukyo would see it as something that was going to happen at some point and she would just live with it. Akane would feel betrayed. But she wouldn't have to know. Besides Akane and Ranma's relationship has changed. Not increased or decreased. Just changed. Ukyo and Ranma's relationship has increased but it is still more of a friendship than a relationship. Ranma and my's relationship doesn't seem to be on a steady increase but it does seem to increase in leaps and bounds but mostly because of the things I do. I wonder how we all place in Ranma's heart now. Would I be ok if we did? How would Ranma start treating me? Nabiki  
  
"Ranma?" Nabiki asked in a meek voice that was uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"Yes?" Ranma  
  
"How do you view me, Akane, and Ukyo now?" Nabiki  
  
Nabiki felt Ranma tense a bit and she was afraid of what he might say.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to know?" Ranma  
  
no. Nabiki "yes." Nabiki said confidently  
  
"Well Akane and I were getting along so well and that was putting her way out in front. But when she got cursed, she started treating me more like she use to. That reduced her lead by a lot. I've been doing my best not to let it bother me since it was partially my fault and I feel like I own it to her to give her some leniency because it was my fault but it just doesn't seem to work that way. Logically she is first by a large margin but the way I feel she only has a slight lead on both you and Ukyo." Ranma  
  
As Nabiki was listening her hopes were dwindling but at the last part she became very hopeful.  
  
"Ukyo is still my best friend and it is hard to see her as more. She has gotten me to start seeing her in a different light but that light is still out shown by our friendship. If it weren't for the fact that we were best friends then she would probably be in first by far. That doesn't mean that giving up our friendship would put her in first. In fact that would probably put her almost out of the race." Ranma  
  
what is he saying. It sounds like Ukyo is in third but I don't know. It sounds like its close. Nabiki  
  
"I still don't know quiet what to think of you. You have defiantly gained a lot of ground on both Ukyo and Akane. You have been nice to me and you aren't bothered by my curse. We get along but I'm not sure if this is right. It almost seems out of place. We don't have anything in common. And I cant give you what you want." Ranma was going to continue but Nabiki decided to say something.  
  
"Ranma want do you think it is that I want?" Nabiki  
  
"You want someone that can make a lot of money." Ranma  
  
Nabiki shook her head after all this and he still thinks that's all that is important to me.  
  
"Ranma all I want is someone to love me. That's all. I can make money. I don't have a problem doing that. But no matter what I do I haven't been able to find someone that loves me." Nabiki said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"I don't mean to pry but I thought that you and Kuno had something." Ranma  
  
"No...The best way I could describe that is like what you feel for Ukyo. That is how we see each other." Nabiki  
  
"I didn't know." Ranma  
  
"I know." Nabiki said and the tears started to fall  
  
Ranma could tell by the tone in Nabiki's voice that this was hard for her and that was confirmed when he felt the tears hit his chest. For a moment he thought it might just be water but he knew that wasn't it because it had not been happening before. Ranma pulled Nabiki closer and they sat there for a while.  
  
"Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"Yes Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"I want you to know that I love Akane." Ranma  
  
HOW DARE HE. AFTER WHAT I SAID. HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME. Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki!" Ranma  
  
"What?!" Nabiki  
  
"Are you listening? I said that I love you too." Ranma  
  
"What?" Nabiki asked all of her anger gone  
  
"I said I love you too." Ranma  
  
Nabiki couldn't think of anything to say so she wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ranma instantly returned the kiss. This was the happiest that Nabiki had ever been. Nabiki pulled the towel off of Ranma and put it on the side of the tub. Nabiki repositioned herself so that she was straddling Ranma.  
  
(Wait!) Ranma whispered  
  
(What is it?) Nabiki said nervousness in her voice  
  
(Are you sure?) Ranma asked  
  
(Yes. Never more so.) Nabiki said and kissed Ranma. As she kissed Ranma she moved so that she and Ranma could connect in the most intimate way.  
  
Akane finished her workout and headed up the stairs. Maybe Ranma will still be in there. Akane walked into the changing room and undressed and put a towel on. Akane opened the door and saw something that shocked her. Akane saw Nabiki lying on Ranma with Ranma's arms around her. Nabiki didn't seem to have anything covering her and it looked like Ranma didn't either. Akane closed the door and put her clothes back on then went to her room.  
  
shit. Ranma  
  
(Ranma?) Nabiki  
  
(Yes?) Ranma  
  
(I'll talk to her.) Nabiki  
  
(-Sigh- no I will.) Ranma  
  
(Ranma. She isn't going to listen to you. I'll talk to her. I don't want this to ruin any chances that you have with her.) Nabiki  
  
(What?) Ranma  
  
Nabiki chuckled and then whispered to Ranma (Ranma just because I love you and it would make me very happy if you choose me. I would rather you choose who you are most happy with because if you choose me without seeing if things work between you and Akane or Ukyo then you will have regrets and we wont have a happy marriage. I'll always be suspicious of you and that is no way to have a relationship. I don't care what you and Ukyo or you and Akane do. That's not true. I will care but I'll be okay with it. I want you to be able to tell me anything and if I ask I want you to tell me. I will care if you try anything with anyone else though but I trust you not to.) Nabiki  
  
(I love you Nabiki.) Ranma said and kissed Nabiki  
  
Nabiki made the kiss last as long as she could and finally broke it and said to Ranma (next time you get Akane alone you need to tell her how you feel. Even if she gets mad at the time she'll get over it and you will feel better for telling her and she'll be happier for knowing. You should also tell Ukyo how you feel about her.) Nabiki  
  
Ranma nodded  
  
Ranma and Nabiki exited the bathroom and Ranma walked Nabiki to her room.  
  
"You going to sleep with me tonight?" Nabiki  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Ranma  
  
"Alright. Good night Ranma." Nabiki said and kissed Ranma  
  
"Good night Nabiki." Ranma  
  
Nabiki entered her room and closed the door. Ranma headed down the hall to his room.  
  
-Splash-  
  
Ranma didn't even bother looking since he knew it was Akane. And she didn't bother changing back since she knew that Akane would make sure that she would stay a she. Ranma just enter her room and went to sleep.  
  
THAT JERK. HE IGNORED ME AGAIN. HOW COULD HE. AND WITH NABIKI. Akane  
  
The next morning when Nabiki left her room she went to Ranma's to wake him but he wasn't there.  
  
He really does get up early now. Nabiki thought and went downstairs. When she got there she saw that Ranma was in the kitchen with Kasumi. Nabiki walked up quietly so that she could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Ranma I know that you and Nabiki have been getting along well but I still don't think you should have done what you did last night. I thought that you and Akane would because your relationship with her has changed and you have been getting along well with her." Kasumi  
  
"If it was ok for me and Akane then what was wrong with me and Nabiki..." Ranma  
  
"Nothing Ranma. I just don't think you should have. If you and Akane had done the same thing I would feel the same way. I just expected it to be Akane instead of Nabiki." Kasumi  
  
"So did I." Ranma  
  
"Then why did you?" Kasumi  
  
"It just seemed right. I cant explain it." Ranma  
  
"Did you and Nabiki talk?" Kasumi  
  
"About what?" Ranma  
  
"What you would do if Nabiki gets pregnant." Kasumi  
  
Ranma turned pale and just froze.  
  
Nabiki was doing the same thing.  
  
"Ranma are you alright." Kasumi  
  
"Yeah. I need to get some fresh air." Ranma  
  
"Alright Ranma." Kasumi  
  
Ranma walked outside and watched the kopi pond. Nabiki walked up and sat next to Ranma. Ranma put her arm around Nabiki and she leaned into her.  
  
"We need to talk." Ranma  
  
"I know. I over heard what you and Kasumi were talking about." Nabiki  
  
Ranma sighed in relief. Although he wasn't really that relieved all it meant was that Nabiki knew what this talk needed to be about and getting past that hurdle made it a lot easier to talk about.  
  
"Are you?" Ranma  
  
"I don't know. I wont know for a few days at least. I don't think I am but we'll just have to wait and find out." Nabiki  
  
"What are we going to do." Ranma  
  
"Well...if I am then we keep going to school. And we live here. Its that simple." Nabiki  
  
"What? No its not. I'll have to get a job to support..." Ranma was cut off  
  
"Ranma! I told you that I don't need someone that can make money. I have plenty of money set aside. It's enough to get us through high school and college and by then I'll have even more so it wont matter. And we can live here until we could find a place of our own." Nabiki  
  
Ranma sat considering what Nabiki had said.  
  
"I'd still need to get a job." Ranma  
  
"But you have a job. You teach martial arts. You would take over the dojo or you could start your own and I would do what I do best." Nabiki  
  
"Oh yeah." Ranma said and looked at Nabiki  
  
Nabiki kissed Ranma and they both let the kiss last for as long as it could.  
  
Neither of them notice the panda with a sign that read 'what's going on?'  
  
"NABIKI!" Soun  
  
Ranma and Nabiki broke the kiss and Nabiki said "what is it daddy?"  
  
"You...you cant do that with Ranma." Soun  
  
"Why not? I am engaged to him after all." Nabiki said getting up and walking over to Soun.  
  
"Because he is going to marry Akane." Soun  
  
"I thought we had an agreement that this wasn't going to be a problem." Nabiki  
  
"I only agreed because I didn't think anything would happen. And how can you kiss Ranma the way he is. He's a she." Soun  
  
"It doesn't matter. Ranma is still Ranma. He's a man inside. And if it weren't for Happosai he wouldn't be cursed anymore." Nabiki oh shit. I had to mention Happosai. Nabiki turned to see Ranma glowing blue.  
  
"Ranma calm down." Nabiki  
  
"Now son. I didn't mean it to sound like I was saying that you couldn't date Nabiki." Soun  
  
'Boy maybe you should calm down just a bit.' Genma panda  
  
Ranma just continued to build his battle aura.  
  
Nabiki ran up to Ranma and kissed her. Ranma's battle aura died almost instantly. Nabiki broke the kiss and grinned at Ranma.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready. Ranma, would you go get Akane?" Kasumi  
  
"Sure." Ranma said and went to get Akane  
  
"Kasumi are you sure that was a good idea? She knows too." Nabiki  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
"Knows what?" Soun  
  
"Nothing daddy." Nabiki  
  
Ranma walked up to Akane's bedroom and knocked on the door. She didn't hear a response so she knocked again. Ranma still didn't hear a response so she entered Akane's room and caught Akane in a rather compromising position. The only thing Akane had on was her panties. Ranma quickly retreated.  
  
"RANMA YOU PERVERT. GET OUT. I SAID GET OUT." Akane  
  
Ranma did exactly that. She got out. But before she closed the door she said "breakfast is ready."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT." Akane  
  
Ranma then closed the door and quickly went downstairs. Ranma sat down where she normally did nowadays.  
  
"This is going to be bad." Ranma  
  
"Don't worry. I'll help." Nabiki  
  
"I don't think you should interfere." Ranma  
  
"Well I'm still going to." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki..." Ranma was cut off  
  
"RANMA!" Akane  
  
Ranma assumed the ready position for a beating. This alone stopped the onslaught that was coming.  
  
she's ready for me to hit her. She hasn't done that in months. If she didn't care for me then she wouldn't let me hit her. She would either block or dodge my attacks. But this time she's going to take it. This means that I still have a chance even though she... I should have expected that to happen at some point. I thought it would be with me. But it makes since that it could have happened with Nabiki or even Ukyo. If I hit her now then that will ruin everything I've work at. I guess I can live with it as long as it's not anyone other than Ukyo or Nabiki. Akane thought  
  
Akane sat down next to Ranma and started eating.  
  
She didn't hit her. Soun  
  
Ranma barely escaped that one. I guess submission does work. I wonder if it will save me from Nodoka. Genma  
  
She controlled her temper. Nabiki  
  
I'm alive? Ranma  
  
"Ok everyone, enjoy your breakfast." Kasumi  
  
Everyone started eating. When Akane finished she leaned against Ranma.  
  
I guess this means that she forgives Me. Ranma thought  
  
Akane took the hot water that had been prepared and poured it on Ranma.  
  
She forgives Me. Ranma  
  
On the way to school Ranma was walking on the fence and Akane and Nabiki talked to each other.  
  
(Uhh...Akane? about last night.) Nabiki  
  
(You don't have to tell me. I have a pretty good idea what happened.) Akane  
  
(So why didn't you kill Ranma? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you didn't but I'd like to know why.) Nabiki  
  
(Well I love him Nabiki. And if I hit him then I wouldn't have a chance.) Akane  
  
(So your ok with what happened?) Nabiki  
  
(Only if its you or Ukyo.) Akane  
  
(I told Ranma that's how I felt. And just so you know he said that he loves you.) Nabiki  
  
(What?) Akane  
  
(That's right. I've never heard him say that before.) Nabiki  
  
(Then why did he...with you?) Akane  
  
(Because he loves me too. I didn't hear him say that he loves Ukyo. He said that right now he still thinks of Ukyo to much as a friend to think of her the way he does us. But he also said that's starting to change.) Nabiki  
  
(Whenever I ask about Ukyo that's how he answers.) Akane  
  
The trio walked the rest of the way in silence  
  
When they got to school the gates were closed and had a sign that said 'spring break until Monday.'  
  
"I forgot all about this." Akane  
  
"I thought it would be best to come and be wrong then it would be to stay home and there be school." Ranma  
  
"I had a bet with myself weather the principle would change his mind or not." Nabiki  
  
"Well unlike Ukyo, I have no intention of giving up my day with Ranma." Akane said grabbing Ranma by the arm and pulled him off down the street  
  
"Have a good day you two." Nabiki  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" Ranma  
  
"I thought that we might take a walk in the park and then get something to eat." Akane  
  
Ranma took there walk in the park and went to the ice cream parlor that they always do.  
  
"Get what ever you want Akane. I'm paying." Ranma  
  
"You mean it?" Akane  
  
shit! I did it again. "well...yeah." Ranma  
  
"I'll have this." Akane said to the host  
  
"And for you miss." The host said to Ranma  
  
"I'll do the same. And I'd like one of these." Ranma  
  
"Are you sure? That one is awfully big. Do you have friends coming to help you eat that?" Host  
  
"No its all for me." Ranma  
  
"Ok. If you can eat all of that by yourself then I'll pay for it." host  
  
"Really." Ranma  
  
"Yeah." Host  
  
"That's great." Ranma  
  
ha ha ha. Like she'll be able to eat the whole thing. host  
  
Akane just shook her head.  
  
"What do you say we go see a movie after this." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Akane  
  
Ranma and Akane were standing in line to get tickets for the movie.  
  
"Did you see the look on that guys face when he saw that I ate the whole thing?" Ranma  
  
"Yeah it was priceless." Akane  
  
"Two tickets." Ranma said and handed the money to the person at the booth  
  
The ticket person handed Ranma the tickets to Ranma. Ranma and Akane went into the theater and Akane lead them to a couple of seats off to the side and near the back.  
  
"Akane we wont be able to see anything from here. Are you sure you don't want to sit somewhere else?" Ranma  
  
"I'm sure." Akane said with a grin.  
  
"Oh." Ranma  
  
Ranma sat down and Akane sat down next to her. I'm glad this theater has booth like seats instead of the individual seats. Akane thought. After the lights went out and the movie started Akane leaned against Ranma and Ranma put her arm around Akane. Akane leaned her head against Ranma's chest and remembered that Ranma was a girl.  
  
(Ranma?) Akane  
  
(Yeah?) Ranma  
  
(Do you have any hot water with you.?) Akane  
  
(What? No. Why?...oh. I'm sorry Akane. I can go to the bathroom and change.) Ranma  
  
(Its alright.) Akane said nudging against Ranma's chest.  
  
even though Ranma's a girl right now it doesn't feel weird. And she is so soft. WHAT AM I THINKING. I'M A GIRL. I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO THINK THAT. Akane thought and tensed  
  
(You ok Akane?) Ranma  
  
Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes and said "everything's fine" and then she kissed Ranma. During the rest of the movie that's pretty much all they did.  
  
When the movie was over Ranma said "I hate to say this but I need to get back to the dojo so that I can teach my classes. I don't want to loss my students." Ranma  
  
"I understand." Akane  
  
When they got back Ranma changed back to a guy and then went to the dojo to get it ready.  
  
Why is it such a mess? Ranma Akane must have been working out.  
  
Ranma cleaned up and he finished just in time. Students started arriving. Including Akane.  
  
Ranma taught his class and then headed to take his bath. Akane followed Ranma upstairs and went to her room.  
  
I wonder if Akane is going to join me. I wonder if Nabiki is going to. Probably not. She's not here right now. That is probably for the best. Ranma  
  
I wonder if I should join Ranma. I shouldn't. I never should have. Why shouldn't I. I am engaged to him. And I've been doing it for a while now. Why not. Akane thought and then walked down the hall to the bathroom. She walked into the changing room and put a towel on. A grin then grew on her face. Akane opened the door and entered the bathroom. She closed it and locked the door but Ranma missed that since Ranma was underwater again.  
  
When he came back up he saw Akane standing there.  
  
"Do you mind if I bathe with you." Akane  
  
"Not at all." Ranma said and thought oh shit I don't have a towel on. She is going to kill me.  
  
Before Ranma could do anything Akane let her towel fall from her and to the floor. Ranma couldn't believe what Akane was doing. Akane turned red and she walked over to the tub. She got in slowly which completely shocked Ranma. She sat at the other end and sat at a slight angle. He followed Akane's every movement taking in everything since he knew he was going to die. Akane then decided to stretch and when she did then it made her chest protrude more. Ranma couldn't believe this. He could only sit there with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Is something wrong Ranma?" Akane  
  
"What? N...no. Did you know that you...you don't have anything on?" Ranma  
  
"Well neither do you." Akane  
  
"This has to be a dream. This would never happen." Ranma  
  
what does he mean this would never happen. Does this mean that he would never do this with me. But he did it with Nabiki. Wait a minute I normally wouldn't. Why am I doing this. I cant let Ranma go. And no matter what I say it wont make a difference. I have to show him through my actions that I love him. I didn't have to go this far though. Why does it matter? He's seen me like this before. And I've seen him like this before. He doesn't know what to do. I don't know what to do. Do I want to do this? yes. Akane  
  
"Yes this is a dream." Akane said and approached Ranma. Akane kissed Ranma and he returned it instantly and he didn't seem to have any reservations.  
  
Ranma broke the kiss and whispered to Akane (are you sure you want to do this?)  
  
does he think this is real now and is having second thoughts. No he is asking me if I want to stop. Do I really want this?  
  
(Yes.) Akane  
  
Ranma then kissed Akane and moved her into position.  
  
Akane was resting on top of Ranma and was playing with his pigtail while Ranma stroked her back.  
  
(Is this a dream?) Ranma  
  
(No.) Akane  
  
(Good.) Ranma  
  
(What are you thinking?) Akane  
  
(I should have told you that I love you first.) Ranma  
  
(I knew you loved me. You didn't have to tell me for me to know. But I'm still glad you said it. I hope you know that I love you too.) Akane  
  
(I do.) Ranma  
  
(Good.) Akane  
  
"Ranma. Akane. Dinner." Nabiki  
  
"Ok." Ranma said from the bathroom  
  
(Do we have to?) Akane asked Ranma  
  
(Only if you don't want our parents to find out.) Ranma  
  
Akane was out of the tub and was in the changing room in a flash.  
  
I guess she doesn't want them to find out. Not that I blame her. Ranma thought  
  
Ranma and Akane got dressed and went down to eat dinner. Dinner went by quickly and Soun and Genma decided to go out and do some drinking.  
  
"Now that father and Mr. Soatome are gone I want to speak to you three." Kasumi  
  
"Is there a problem sis." Nabiki  
  
"Yes. It seems that Ranma isn't able to make up his mind." Kasumi  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane  
  
"Well it seems that yesterday he was with Nabiki and tonight he was with you. And I know the three of you know what I am talking about." Kasumi  
  
They all nodded. This was worse than Soun yelling this was Kasumi giving them a lecture.  
  
"What you did isn't something you do when you feel like it and with anyone. It is something you do with someone you love." Kasumi  
  
"But Kasumi I love them both." Ranma  
  
"So is Ukyo next?" Kasumi  
  
"No. She's just my friend. I don't think I ever could." Ranma  
  
"That's good. Then in that case you should tell her that nothing can happen and just treat her as a friend." Kasumi  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Ranma you may love both Akane and Nabiki but you will have to choose one of them at some point and I just don't think that you should be doing what you have the past two nights until you decide." Kasumi  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Even now we may have a problem. Both Akane and Nabiki may be pregnant." Kasumi  
  
Akane and Ranma both paled.  
  
"Ranma please tell me that you didn't forget that could happen." Kasumi  
  
"I didn't its just that I never thought about it that way." Ranma  
  
"Are you ok Akane?" Kasumi  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Ok. Maybe now the three of you wont do this anymore. Promise me that next week you will both go see Dr Tofu." Kasumi  
  
"We promise." Akane and Nabiki chorused  
  
The trio walked up stairs to Akane's room.  
  
"So what are we going to do if you are both pregnant?" Ranma  
  
"I don't know." Akane  
  
"Well after what you said down there about Ukyo I think we can assume that you are going to choose either me or Akane." Nabiki  
  
"That's a definite." Ranma  
  
"Good." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"Yes?" Nabiki  
  
"I know that tomorrow is your day with me but could I go see Ukyo tomorrow and talk to her?" Ranma  
  
"Yes that's fine." Nabiki  
  
"It might take awhile." Ranma  
  
"That's ok." Nabiki  
  
"Thanks Nabiki." Ranma said and then kissed Nabiki  
  
Akane looked hurt but then Ranma leaned over and kissed her and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey what was that for. She didn't give up anything." Nabiki  
  
"I kissed another girl on her day so I thought it only fair." Ranma  
  
"I can live with that." Nabiki  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow. Good night." Ranma  
  
"Good night." Akane  
  
"Good night." Nabiki  
  
Ranma left and went to his room. Ranma didn't sleep very well though. Instead of simplify his life he only succeeded in complicating it. But Ranma felt good about finally narrowing down his choice to one of two girls. And he wouldn't even have to break a promise to do it. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Good morning Ranma." Kasumi  
  
"Good morning Kasumi. I'm going over to Ukyo's." Kasumi  
  
"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Kasumi  
  
"I'm going to buy my breakfast from Ukyo." Ranma  
  
Ranma left the dojo and headed for Ukyo's.  
  
When Ranma got there Ukyo called him over.  
  
"Ranma honey, what are you doing here? Isn't today Nabiki's day?" Ukyo  
  
"It is but we need to talk." Ranma  
  
Ukyo sensing she didn't want to hear from Ranma's voice said "no Ranma whatever it is I don't want to hear it." Ukyo  
  
"Ukyo I need to tell you." Ranma  
  
"I'm not listening. Hmm hmm humm hmmmm." Ukyo said covering her ears  
  
Ranma reached over the counter and pulled her hands from her ears.  
  
"Ukyo please don't make this harder than it is already going to be." Ranma  
  
"Why should I make it easy? You're breaking up with me." Ukyo  
  
"Ukyo. I told you from the beginning that just because we started going out doesn't mean that I will choose you." Ranma  
  
"But why Ranma? It hasn't been that long. How long did it take before you started liking Nabiki and Akane?" Ukyo  
  
"For Akane it was almost immediately. The first day I liked her. For Nabiki once she told me that she liked me I had to get over my suspicion that she was trying to trick me. Once that happened I knew that I like her. And for you, well, we have been friends for so long that I just cant think of you as a anything more. You are always going to be my best friend. I thought that it might become more but it isn't going to. I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to get your hopes to high before I decide." Ranma  
  
"So who is it? Akane or Nabiki?" Ukyo  
  
"I haven't decided." Ranma  
  
"Then why are you telling me that we wont be more." Ukyo  
  
"Because we wont be more. I know that I am going to choose either Akane or Nabiki and no one else." Ranma  
  
Ukyo went to sit down but there was nothing there so she just continued to the floor.  
  
"Ukyo are you ok?" Ranma  
  
"Its over. I'll never have you. You're going to leave me here all alone." Ukyo  
  
"Why would I leave?" Ranma  
  
"What?" Ukyo  
  
"I'm always going to be at the Tendo dojo. Weather its Akane or Nabiki I still inherit the dojo so I am going to be teaching there and its not that far away. You're my best friend and nothing is going to change that." Ranma  
  
"Really?" Ukyo  
  
"Really." Ranma  
  
Ukyo got up and pulled Ranma into a hug. Since it was over the grill Ranma was starting to get burned.  
  
"Ukyo." Ranma  
  
"Yes?" Ukyo  
  
"You're cooking me." Ranma  
  
"AHHHH." Ukyo let Ranma go so that he wouldn't get severely hurt  
  
"Are you alright honey?" Ukyo  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Ranma  
  
"Good. Now what would you like for breakfast?" Ukyo  
  
"The usual." Ranma  
  
"But you don't eat here for breakfast." Ukyo  
  
"Oh yeah. Well...I guess I'll have the special." Ranma  
  
"Alright. One special coming up." Ukyo  
  
"Where is he? What could be taking so long." Akane  
  
"Don't worry." Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean don't worry?" Akane  
  
"Don't you trust him?" Nabiki  
  
"Well...yeah. But not with Ukyo." Akane  
  
"I thought you said you were fine if it was me or Ukyo." Nabiki  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone. Aren't you worried about him?" Akane  
  
"No." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"He only views Ukyo as a friend. Ranma isn't going to do anything with her. You have to expect him to continue to hug her and maybe even kiss her but that's all it will ever be. I actually expect that he wont kiss her. And if he does it wont be the same way he kisses us. It will be as a friend." Nabiki  
  
"How can you believe that Ranma will act like that. He's..."Akane was interrupted by Nabiki  
  
"Very honorable." Nabiki  
  
They heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Kasumi said and went to get the door.  
  
"All I have to say is that Ranma better not be doing anything with Ukyo. Right Soatome" Soun  
  
'Right Tendo.' Genma/panda  
  
"Mr. Soatome you have a guest." Kasumi  
  
"Hello Genma." Nodoka.  
  
Genma rolls onto his back and starts playing with a ball.  
  
"That's not going to work this time Genma." Nodoka said and poured some warm water on her husband.  
  
"Uh Nodoka. I meant to come see you after Ranma told me that he talked to you but I just didn't seem to find the time." Genma  
  
"Come on girls lets give the Soatomes some time to themselves." Soun  
  
Soun and his daughters left leaving Genma and Nodoka alone.  
  
"Genma you have a lot to explain. And don't lie to me. If you do I will know. Ranma told me everything." Nodoka  
  
"Everything?" Nodoka  
  
"He told me everything he felt he had a right to tell. He told me that there were some things that was your right to tell me. Since I am your wife you need to tell me." Nodoka  
  
-Sigh- Genma  
  
"Ok. I guess it would be best to start from the beginning." Genma  
  
Akane and Nabiki were in Akane's room talking.  
  
"I wonder when Ranma is going to come home." Akane  
  
"I don't know. He said that he would probably be there all day." Nabiki  
  
"I know its just if he doesn't get back soon he is going to miss his class." Akane  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be back." Nabiki  
  
"I'm home." Ranma  
  
Nabiki and Akane ran down the stairs to meet him.  
  
Nabiki was the first there. She jumped and hugged him when she landed on him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Na...Bi...ki...I cant...breath." Ranma  
  
"Sorry Ranma." Nabiki said letting go of Ranma and sliding down to the floor.  
  
"Its ok." Ranma  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't worried about him?" Akane  
  
Nabiki blushed. "I wasn't worried. I just missed him. That's all." Nabiki  
  
Ranma kissed Nabiki while her attention was on Akane.  
  
Akane looked left out. But not for long because Ranma walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"You know sis. I don't think I mind sharing Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"I have to agree." Akane  
  
"I am a little irritated though." Nabiki  
  
"Why's that?" Ranma  
  
"Because Ranma kissed you on my day." Nabiki  
  
"Would you rather get another for it being your day or would you rather have tomorrow as your day." Ranma  
  
"All day?" Nabiki  
  
"Except for the time I'm teaching I'd be all yours." Ranma  
  
"I can wait for tomorrow." Nabiki  
  
"That's what I thought." Ranma  
  
"But what about Ukyo? Isn't tomorrow her day?" Akane  
  
"No because she doesn't have days anymore. She is just my friend and I will treat her as a friend. And the rest of this week is the last week we're going to have days. Its not a good way of doing things." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane and Nabiki chorused  
  
"Do the two of you think its fair." Ranma  
  
"Yes." Akane and Nabiki chorused  
  
"Ok then. We'll leave it the way it is." Ranma  
  
"Ranma is that you?" Nodoka  
  
"Yes mother." Ranma  
  
"Would you come in here." Nodoka  
  
Ranma joined his mother and father in the living room  
  
"I have not yet decided whether Ranma is a man among men yet. The curse makes it hard to. Also Ranma not having chosen who he is going to marry has made it hard to decided." Nodoka  
  
"Who I marry has no concern on weather I am a man among men or not." Ranma  
  
"I will be the judge of that." Nodoka  
  
"I have every intention of getting married just not right now." Ranma  
  
"And to who?" Nodoka  
  
"Does it matter?" Ranma  
  
"Yes." Nodoka  
  
"I have narrowed down my choice to either Akane or Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"You have to decide." Nodoka  
  
"I have every intention of choosing but it doesn't matter if I choose now or later. I will marry either Akane or Nabiki and because I will marry one of them, our honor is maintained." Ranma  
  
"How so?" Nodoka  
  
"Last time I said that I am engaged to one of the Tendo girls." Ranma  
  
"Right. You are to marry Akane." Nodoka  
  
"I am to marry Akane, Kasumi, or Nabiki. It is my choice. And like last time I will not marry Kasumi. She is nice and she would make a nice wife but she is not right for me. I will choose either Akane or Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"Last time you choose Akane." Nodoka  
  
"I did not choose. Last time I said that I like Akane more than Nabiki. Now they are about the same." Ranma  
  
"Did you loose interest in Akane?" Nodoka  
  
Ranma looked from Nodoka to Akane and to Nabiki. "Yes." Ranma  
  
-Gasp- Akane  
  
Nabiki grabbed Akane so she wouldn't do anything. Nabiki knew there was more.  
  
"Then your choice is simple. You will go with Nabiki." Nodoka  
  
"You do not choose for me. I will choose. And just because when I thought Akane didn't love me that I lost some interest in her doesn't mean that it is like that anymore. I love her and she loves me. I like her more than I did last time." Ranma  
  
"If you love Akane then why not marry her?" Nodoka  
  
"Because I also love Nabiki. And she loves me. My love for her is just as great as that of my love for Akane." Ranma  
  
"You can not love two women." Nodoka  
  
"Sure I can. But I can only marry one. And after I take some more time to decide which I love more. I will make my choice." Ranma  
  
"Very well. This will not decide whether you are a man among men or not." Nodoka  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
Genma looked very nervous since his son would determine weather they would live or die and so far his son had been making Nodoka agitated by arguing with her. Genma saw her cradling her katana but Ranma didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I shall make my decision later. Good bye." Nodoka  
  
Nodoka got up and so did Ranma and Genma. Ranma walked his mother to the door and she left.  
  
"Boy you have to be more careful. Do you want to get yourself killed?" Genma  
  
"Like I said before I have no intention of killing myself. I made a promise to Akane." Ranma  
  
Akane started crying and ran to Ranma. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Ranma put his arms around her and just held her till she stopped crying.  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW?" Ryoga  
  
"China fool. I told you that yesterday." Random person.  
  
Why cant I find Jusenkyo? Ryoga  
  
After Ranma taught his class he went to take his bath.  
  
If anything like the last two nights happens I'm going to be in trouble. Ranma  
  
"Where are you going?" Akane  
  
"To take my bath." Nabiki  
  
"But Ranma's in there." Akane  
  
"I know." Nabiki  
  
"But its not your night." Akane  
  
"Nor is it yours." Nabiki  
  
"But I've been working out. I need to take a bath." Akane  
  
"If that's all it takes to be able to take a bath with Ranma every night then I think I might start taking his classes. Actually I think I might anyway." Nabiki  
  
"You're just trying to get to him like the other night." Akane  
  
"Aren't you?" Nabiki  
  
"Well..." Akane  
  
"Ah huh. That's what I thought." Nabiki  
  
"We have a problem then. Who gets to bathe with Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Maybe neither of you should bathe with Ranma. Remember what we talked about." Kasumi  
  
"Kasumi just because you don't get to bathe with Ranma doesn't mean you can tell us not to." Nabiki  
  
"Now there is an idea." Kasumi  
  
"What?" Nabiki and Akane chorused  
  
"Well I could take my bath with Ranma." Kasumi  
  
Akane and Nabiki were thinking the same thing. They were trying to picture there last bath with Ranma but with Kasumi in place of them. They both shook there heads. That would never happen. they both thought.  
  
Kasumi went into the changing room. She then opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
Ranma was shocked and a turned a little pale.  
  
Kasumi turned bright red. "Sorry Ranma." Kasumi said closing the door. She then put her clothes back on.  
  
When Kasumi opened the door to the hall she said "I don't think I will."  
  
"Ok Akane, I win. Pay up or I get Ranma tonight." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki that isn't fair you know I wont get paid till Friday." Akane  
  
"To bad. Go on. You have to wait." Nabiki  
  
"Why don't we just both go in." Akane  
  
This peaked Nabiki's interest. Now wouldn't this be interesting.  
  
"I'm up for it. But you still owe me." Nabiki  
  
"Deal." Akane  
  
They both entered into the changing room.  
  
Akane had a towel on and Nabiki her robe.  
  
I have every intention of losing the robe. I wonder if Akane will lose the towel. Nabiki  
  
Nabiki opened the door to the bathroom and entered followed by Akane. Akane was slightly red.  
  
"Do you mind if we bathe with you?" Nabiki  
  
"N...no." Ranma  
  
"Good." Nabiki said and removed her robe. Nabiki climbed in and sat in the tub. She was glad that she wasn't the only one that wasn't undressed and uncovered. She was also glad to see the effect they were having on Ranma. Akane also notice and since both Ranma and Nabiki weren't covered then she wasn't going to be the outsider by being the only one covered. She ignored her modesty because why should she care. She has bathe numerous times like that with Nabiki and she had given herself to Ranma the night before so why not. Akane dropped the towel and got in the tub very slowly. Much like she did the night before and every other night but it was more like the night before since she was giving Ranma a free view.  
  
"That wasn't fair Akane." Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked  
  
"The way you got in. I could have done the same thing but I thought that would be taking it to far." Nabiki  
  
"You're the one who came in here and showed everything first." Akane  
  
Ranma was getting rather nervous.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Either way we still excited Ranma." Nabiki  
  
Akane and Ranma both blushed. Nabiki grinned at this.  
  
"What are the two of you thinking. Its not like 'anything' is going to happen." Nabiki  
  
This caused Ranma to blush even more  
  
"Why does the word 'anything' make Ranma react like that?" Akane  
  
"Hey Ranma?" Nabiki  
  
I don't like the way she said that. Ranma thought "yeah?" Ranma asked  
  
"Shall we explain 'anything' to her?" Nabiki asked and winked at Ranma  
  
Ranma thought about it. Ranma grinned and said "why not?"  
  
"Hey. Why are the two of you looking at me like that? Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Akane  
  
At the end of the next week.  
  
"Kasumi I don't think you should be coming when we are here for a check up." Akane  
  
"Now Akane there is no reason to be shy." Kasumi  
  
(That's not why.) Akane  
  
"What was that Akane." Kasumi  
  
"I was wondering why you were coming." Akane  
  
(Smooth sis.) Nabiki  
  
"Well when I called to make the appointment for you and Nabiki he asked me to come over." Kasumi  
  
"Really?" Akane and Nabiki chorused  
  
"Yes. I was quite surprised myself." Kasumi  
  
When they got to tofu's office they enter and when they entered Dr Tofu was there waiting for them.  
  
"Ah Kasumi." Tofu  
  
"Oh hello Dr Tofu." Kasumi  
  
Tofu's glasses started to glaze over. But before he completely lost it he knelt down on one knee. All three of the Tendo girls gasped and put there hands to there mouths  
  
"Kasumi. Will you marry me?" Tofu asked presenting a ring to Kasumi  
  
"Why yes. Yes I will Dr Tofu." Kasumi  
  
"You will?" Tofu  
  
"Yes." Kasumi  
  
Tofu was so happy that he wanted to start dancing with Betty, his skeleton. but he didn't instead he pulled the ring out of the case it was in, took Kasumi's hand in his and put the ring on her finger. He then stood up and kissed her.  
  
Nabiki motioned to Akane for them to leave.  
  
"Hold it right there you two. I believe that the two of you need a check up." Tofu  
  
"And that's not all Dr Tofu. They need to be checked to see if they're pregnant." Kasumi  
  
"PREGNANT!?" Tofu  
  
Nabiki and Akane were both blushing.  
  
"Yes Dr Tofu. It seems that they have both been sexually active." Kasumi  
  
"Kasumi! I'm sure he could have figured that out if there's the possibility that we might be pregnant." Nabiki  
  
"Ok. Who wants to go first." Tofu  
  
Nabiki looked over at Akane  
  
"Oh I might as well. I'd like to know." Nabiki  
  
"Alright come this way." tofu said leading Nabiki to the examining room  
  
After a while Nabiki and tofu returned.  
  
"Well?" Akane  
  
"He's going to wait and do the test for both of us at the same time." Nabiki  
  
"Ok Akane. Your turn." Tofu said.  
  
Akane wasn't to trilled for this and entered the examining room slowly.  
  
Again after awhile tofu returned but this time with Akane.  
  
"Ok. You can wait here or I can call you with the results." Tofu  
  
"I'm waiting here." Akane and Nabiki chorused  
  
"Ok this wont take long." Tofu said and went back into his lab.  
  
He returned a few minutes later. And said "I don't know weather to say this is good news or bad news." tofu  
  
"Just tell us the results." Nabiki said doing her best to remain calm. Akane looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"I should tell you individually." Tofu  
  
"I don't care just tell me." Nabiki  
  
"Same here." Akane  
  
"It doesn't look like Ranma will be a father after all." tofu  
  
Akane and Nabiki both sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wait I never said the father was going to be Ranma. Akane! Did you tell him!?" Nabiki  
  
"NO! Why would I tell him." Akane  
  
"Please don't fight. Akane didn't tell me. I was just guessing that it would be Ranma with Akane. And I was getting ready to tell you your results. You're saying that if you were pregnant that it would be Ranma's?" Tofu  
  
"So what are you saying? Am I pregnant?" Nabiki was nervous again and didn't care about controlling it.  
  
"No." Tofu  
  
Again Nabiki sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you mind if your sisters hear the specifics of it." Tofu  
  
Nabiki was silently thinking it over. "Not really. Go ahead doc."  
  
"Well it seems that you were pregnant as of a few days ago but you had a miscarriage. Are you alright? Nabiki? Nabiki!?" Tofu  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Nabiki  
  
"Are you sure?" Tofu  
  
"Yes it was just a bit of a shock." Nabiki  
  
"What about me?" Akane  
  
"You weren't or depending on how recently it happened it might just not be detectable." Tofu  
  
"I was after Nabiki  
  
"How recently?" tofu said a little concerned  
  
"More than a week and a half ago." Akane  
  
Tofu breathed a sigh of relief himself.  
  
"Why?" Akane  
  
"If it was less than a week then you would need to be retested." tofu  
  
Nabiki and Akane exchanged glances  
  
"What? What is it?" Tofu  
  
"Nothing." Nabiki  
  
"If you need anything just come see me." Tofu  
  
"We will. Thank you Dr Tofu" Akane  
  
"See you later sis." Nabiki said to Kasumi  
  
"What do you mean." Kasumi  
  
"You're not coming home now Kasumi. You're staying here. At least for awhile." Nabiki  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
"Who knows maybe you'll need this test in a week." Akane  
  
"Akane!" Kasumi  
  
Nabiki and Akane laughing both left the now blushing couple.  
  
When Akane and Nabiki arrived back at the dojo Ranma was pacing back and forth waiting for them.  
  
"Well?" Ranma  
  
"No." Akane  
  
"Almost." Nabiki said  
  
"What do you mean almost?" Ranma  
  
"Well I was but I had a miscarriage." Nabiki  
  
Ranma paled but then regained his color.  
  
Akane started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ranma asked  
  
"You and Nabiki reacted the same way." Akane  
  
"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you." Ranma  
  
At that Akane stopped laughing.  
  
That night.  
  
"Kasumi. Kasumi. Have any of you seen Kasumi?" Soun  
  
"Last we saw of she was with Dr Tofu." Akane  
  
"What? My little girl isn't hurt is she?" Soun  
  
"No." Akane  
  
"Then why is she still at Dr Tofu's." Soun  
  
"I don't see what the problem is. Its perfectly natural for fiancées to spend a lot of time together." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Chorused Soun, Ranma and Genma/panda with sign  
  
"Yeah. Didn't we tell you. Tofu proposed to Kasumi while we were there." Akane  
  
"Soatome. Kasumi and the good doctor are finally getting married." Soun  
  
Genma/panda nodded  
  
"So you aren't mad?" Nabiki  
  
"Mad of course not. I was wondering when Dr Tofu would finally ask her." Soun  
  
Later that night.  
  
Nabiki was pregnant. I could have been a father. How would I have been able to choose Akane over her if she was pregnant. That wouldn't be fair. We need to be more careful. What am I going to do. We cant go on like this for long. I need to choose either Akane or Nabiki. I love Akane but I also love Nabiki. AHHHH. I MUST HAVE THEM BOTH. AHHHH. Now I am starting to sound like Kuno. What am I going to do. I guess I'll just go with the way things are for now. Ranma  
  
I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Ranma's baby. What would have Ranma done if I was pregnant? Would he have chosen me? Would it be out of love or out of duty? Nabiki  
  
Nabiki was pregnant. And by Ranma. Would Ranma have chosen Nabiki over me? If I was pregnant would he choose me instead? If he did would it be out of love or responsibility? Akane  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW?" Ryoga  
  
"China you fool. Why do you keep coming back?" Same random person.  
  
Ranma this is all your fault. You had to send 'me'. 'Me' to see if there was a cure. Oh wait I needed to come back to get cured myself.  
  
A new routine developed for Ranma and the others. Kasumi was no longer around because she started living with dr. tofu after he proposed to her and of course after they got married. They felt it best if they got married right away. Ranma started cooking meals for everyone. He was the only one responsible enough with the know-how. Sure Akane would but that was out of the question. Genma could but he wouldn't. Soun couldn't and Nabiki couldn't well she could but why, when Ranma was a better cook. They would all eat breakfast and Akane and Nabiki would sit on either side of Ranma. They would then walk to school. Of course Ranma walking on the fence and Akane and Nabiki talking to each other. Akane and Nabiki would fight off Kuno well Ranma would for them. They would sit through there first classes and then they would go to lunch. Ranma continued to eat with Ukyo. There friendship still intact. Akane would eat with her friends and Nabiki did what Nabiki does. Make money of course. Sometimes she would sit with Ranma and Ukyo. They would then finish there classes. Ranma and Akane would walk home while Nabiki did her thing. Ranma would then do his homework in the dojo. Akane did for a couple of weeks but they both found that they spent most of the time making out instead of doing there homework so Akane went back to doing her homework in her room. Ranma would then teach his martial arts classes. Ranma added one. One being the basics and the other more advanced stuff. Akane attended the advanced while Nabiki attended the basics class. The three of them would then take there baths together. Some time either Akane or Nabiki would not join so that the other could have some private time with Ranma. Akane and Ranma even tried it a couple times the other way but normally they keep things normal. Ranma would then cook dinner while Nabiki did her homework and Akane watched Ranma cook trying to learn to cook better. Ranma would even get Akane to do some of the more simple things. When he was confident she could do something he would just tell her to cook it and then continue cooking something else. She was nervous at first but learned that Ranma was satisfied that it would be eatable when he quit watching. It might not be good but it would be eatable. Genma and Soun did what they always do. Come on guess. Go or shoji. When Ranma and Akane finished with dinner they would all eat, of course with Akane and Nabiki flanking Ranma. Ranma would then get his father to train with him. Ranma had reached his goal of getting his female side as strong as his male at the time that he started and getting his male side as fast as his female side at the time he started. Genma's skill also increased. His human side becoming stronger and faster along with his panda side but not to the degree that Ranma was increasing. Nabiki would do Nabiki stuff, make money. And Akane would do some more training. After there work out Genma and Ranma would go take a bath. Akane wondered why Ranma didn't want to take his night baths with her. But she would wait or go first depending on who got tired first. Ok so Akane tended to bathe first. Ranma would then either go to Akane's room or to Nabiki's room where he would sleep with which ever one he was in bed with. They would normally just sleep nothing else but everyone knows that its going to happen some of the times. They would all then start this all over again. This went on for 6 weeks. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW?" Ryoga  
  
"China you fool. Go away." The same random person  
  
"I would but some how I keep finding my way back to her. Do you know where Jusenkyo is?" Ryoga  
  
"You've been looking for Jusenkyo?" Random person  
  
"Yes. Have you heard of it? Do you know where it is?" Ryoga  
  
"This is the Jusenkyo Amazon tribe." Random person  
  
Ryoga face faughted.  
  
"I've been looking for Jusenkyo for two months and you are telling me that I have been coming here every day for almost that whole time?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes." Random person  
  
"So do you know a cologne? I need to talk to her? She's expecting me." Ryoga  
  
"Expecting a dimwit male that cant find his way? Cologne's lackeys really are getting lack. Well come this way. I said this way." Random person  
  
"Oh yes. Right." Ryoga  
  
The random Amazon showed Ryoga the way to cologne's home.  
  
"Thank you." Ryoga said to the Amazon  
  
"Stupid male." Amazon  
  
"Welcome Ryoga. What news do you bring from Ranma. Was he pleased with the package I expect." Cologne  
  
"He was." Ryoga  
  
"Is that all you have to say? I was expecting more." Cologne  
  
"Oh there is much to tell." Ryoga  
  
"What happened?" Cologne  
  
"I gave the package to Ranma like you requested. He read the note and became very excited but then Happosai appeared. He attacked Ranma. Ranma took the hits to protect the package but when Happosai saw that Ranma was protecting it he started attacking it." Ryoga  
  
"He didn't?" Cologne  
  
"He did. Ranma kept it safe for a time but the freak hit it. Ranma grabbed one of the containers and was getting ready to grab the other when the old freak hit it." Ryoga  
  
"What happened? Did son-in... I mean did Ranma get hit with the contents?" Cologne  
  
"No."  
  
"What? What happened to it then?" Cologne  
  
"When Happosai hit it he sent it in a different direction I tried to get to it. I didn't know what it was but Ranma seemed like he wanted it safe whatever it was. Well I didn't get to it in time. It hit Akane." Ryoga  
  
"It what?" Cologne  
  
"It hit Akane and it broke. She changed to a he. Akane then sent Happosai into orbit. Ranma and I didn't know what to do. Ranma opened the other one and poured it on me." Ryoga  
  
"He what?" Cologne  
  
"He cured me. He and I made a deal that we would stop fighting if he gave the cure to me first even if it could only cure one of us. I didn't expect him to keep the deal. I wouldn't be able to blame him. But he kept his word and cured me instead of himself. Anyway Ranma told me to come back here and get cured of my curse with my sense of direction and to ask if you have any of the water from the spring of drowned girl. Ranma is also out to kill Happosai." Ryoga  
  
"I bet he is. Ranma is always making threats like that." Cologne  
  
"He's serious this time. When I would say I would kill Ranma I never really meant it but Ranma means this. And I am going to help him." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga you have the power to kill most people. There are few that could survive a fight with you much less win. Happosai is one of them. Do not get into a death match with Happosai. He will kill you. He has done it in the past and he will kill you if you maintain this course. Do you think you would kill him even if you could? Its a very different thing to actually do it instead of just saying it." Cologne  
  
"I don't know. I guess I would." Ryoga  
  
"No you wouldn't boy. And I doubt Ranma would. You must get Ranma to not attempt this. Here's some of the water from the spring of drowned girl." Cologne said handing Ryoga a package  
  
"What about me?" Ryoga  
  
"Don't worry I haven't forgotten my promise. I've been saving this for you for awhile now." Cologne  
  
"What is it?" Ryoga  
  
"Your cure." cologne said handing Ryoga a compass  
  
"I did all that for a compass. You old ghoul this isn't going to help me." Ryoga  
  
-Smack- Ryoga gets hit with colognes staff  
  
"You fool. Its magic. Can you judge distances?" Cologne  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga  
  
"Then this and a map is all you need." Cologne  
  
"How do you use it?" Ryoga  
  
"You eat it." Cologne  
  
"I cant eat this." Ryoga  
  
"Its the only way it will work for you." Cologne  
  
"Fine." Ryoga said and stuck it in his mouth  
  
"And don't chew it. Swallow it whole." Cologne  
  
Ryoga nodded and swallowed it.  
  
"I feel weird." Ryoga  
  
"That's you gaining a sense of direction. It has to counter act all of your disorientation. When you can walk again you'll be ready to go." Cologne  
  
"What do you mean when I can walk again?" Ryoga  
  
"Try to walk." Cologne  
  
Ryoga took a step and fell.  
  
"What did you do to me you old ghoul?" Ryoga  
  
"This is giving you a sense of direction and since your sense was so messed up then it is having to re-sync your inner ear. Until it does you wont be able to walk. And if you move your head your going to get very dizzy. I suggest you just stay there for a while." Cologne said and hopped away laughing.  
  
One evening. A series of cracks can be heard emanating from the Tendo dojo. Nabiki and Akane both look up from there work and head for the dojo. When they enter they see Ranma breaking wood posts left and right. Normally it would take him a long time just to brake one but he was braking these like Ryoga would, with no effort. When Ranma finished he turned to Genma and said "I guess I'll go get a cement post tomorrow since all of these didn't even slow me down." Ranma then went into some speed training.  
  
Genma nodded his approval.  
  
"How did Ranma do that? He's never been that strong before." Akane  
  
"He's been training every night for the past two months. He has surpassed his goal." Nabiki  
  
"Why is he training so hard?" Akane  
  
"Akane, there is a reason why no one brings up Happosai's name any..." Nabiki trailed off and saw that Ranma had heard her and was glowing blue as he went trough his training. Nabiki ran up to Ranma and interrupted one of his forms which made Ranma come to a halt when he saw Nabiki. Nabiki jumped at him and kissed him full on the mouth. Ranma's battle aura died down. But Nabiki wasn't going to let this moment just so quickly.  
  
"Why did Nabiki do that?" Akane  
  
(Because anytime anyone says the masters name around Ranma his battle aura flares up. Ranma is dangerous when he gets like that. That's why Nabiki does that. She slipped this time. That is the best way Nabiki knows to bring Ranma under control.) Genma explained  
  
"Oh. I didn't know." Akane  
  
(He blames himself and the master for what happened to you. He plans to fight the master. That is why he is training so hard.) Genma  
  
"But that's crazy he should know not to do that." Akane  
  
"He's going to. Next time Ranma sees him." Genma  
  
Akane walked up to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma." Akane  
  
"What is it Akane?" Ranma said after breaking the kiss with Nabiki  
  
"I want you to tell me the reason you are training so hard." Akane  
  
"Because I have to become stronger than I am right now." Ranma  
  
Nabiki noticed that Ranma was starting to tense again.  
  
"Akane this isn't really the best subject to be talking about." Nabiki  
  
"I think we need to talk about it." Akane said to Nabiki then turned to face Ranma. "So why do you need to become stronger?" Akane  
  
"Because I need to be ready the next time the freak shows up." Ranma  
  
"Why?" Akane  
  
(Akane!) Nabiki  
  
"Tell me why." Akane  
  
"Because I plan to kill him." Ranma  
  
Akane took a step back when Ranma said this. Ranma looked so determined.  
  
"Why?" Akane pressed on  
  
"Because of what he did." Ranma  
  
Nabiki was impressed at how well Ranma was controlling his anger. His battle aura wasn't showing, yet, but Nabiki could tell that he was struggling to maintain control.  
  
"What did he do that set you off like this?" Akane  
  
"HE CURSED YOU." Ranma yelled but still maintained control over his aura  
  
"So what?" Akane  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
Nabiki could tell that the tension in Ranma lessened  
  
"So what? I was cursed. Your cursed yet you don't try to kill your father all the time. So why do you want to kill Happosai. I want to beat him up ever time I see him also but I'm not going to kill him." Akane  
  
Nabiki felt almost all the tension leave Ranma  
  
I cant believe that's all it took to get Ranma to relax to this. I thought that would have set him off. Nabiki thought  
  
"AHHHHH." Ranma  
  
Everyone came running.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" Akane  
  
"I...I cant change back." Ranma  
  
"What." Akane  
  
"You see if the water is warm to you" Ranma said  
  
Akane put her arm in the water and remained in her girl form.  
  
"Its warm enough for me." Akane  
  
"Pop you try it." Ranma  
  
Genma panda put his arm in the water and changed back to normal.  
  
"It changed me back. What did you do?" Genma  
  
"I didn't do anything." Ranma  
  
"What happened last night? You were able to turn into a guy after you finished with your workout." Nabiki  
  
"Well I took my bath." Ranma  
  
"And you were a guy." Nabiki said blushing  
  
"Yeah." Ranma said blushing a bit.  
  
"How can I approve of this!?" Soun said and started weeping  
  
"Then what?" Nabiki  
  
"I went to Akane's room." Ranma  
  
Soun started weeping more  
  
"And after a while she asked me to get her a glass of water. I went to get it for her and returned. When I handed it to her, she poured some on herself and then threw the rest at me." Ranma  
  
"I don't think you need to tell us what happened after that." Nabiki said  
  
Ranma blushed.  
  
"How can I approve of this." Soun wailed  
  
-Splash-  
  
"ITS COLD!" Akane  
  
Everyone stared at Akane  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"You're still a girl." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane said and looked down she did what Ranma always does when checking. She grabbed her breasts. "I'm cured." Akane  
  
"When did you change back?" Nabiki  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"When did you get hot water." Nabiki  
  
"I didn't. I was guessing that Ranma did since he normally does that in the morning." Akane  
  
"I was getting ready to but I couldn't change back and I yelled and then all of you came running." Ranma  
  
"Then I don't know." Akane  
  
"I was assuming that you got up in the middle of the night and changed back." Ranma  
  
"No. I didn't." Akane  
  
"Daddy did you change her back or you Mr. Soatome." Nabiki  
  
"My daughter is cured. I'm so happy." Soun  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Nabiki  
  
"I didn't." Genma  
  
"Hmm. I think we should go talk to dr tofu." Nabiki  
  
At dr. tofu's office.  
  
"Hmmm. That really is strange." tofu  
  
"Why isn't Akane cursed anymore. As far as we know she just changed back in the middle of the night." Ranma  
  
"Hmmm. Mr. Tendo, Mr. Soatome would you wait out in the waiting room please." Tofu  
  
"What? Why?" Soun  
  
"I want to talk to Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki. Alone." Tofu  
  
"So why do we have to leave?" Genma  
  
"Because I don't think they'll be comfortable with the two of you in here." Tofu  
  
"I see. Lets go Soatome." Soun  
  
"Right Tendo." Genma  
  
They both made for the waiting room with astounding speed.  
  
When they were gone tofu said "ok. How has your sex life been?"  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all turned crimson  
  
"Well we've been active on and off over the last month." Ranma  
  
"You and who?" Tofu  
  
"Akane and Nabiki." Ranma  
  
Tofu looked back and forth from Akane to Ranma to Nabiki and back to Ranma.  
  
"Ok. I have a theory but I'll have to run a test. I only need to for Akane and Ranma but Nabiki, I want to do the same test anyway." Tofu  
  
They all nodded  
  
Tofu performed the test and went back into the lab area.  
  
"I didn't expect him to do that test." Nabiki  
  
"I know." Akane  
  
"What test was it?" Ranma  
  
Akane and Nabiki both looked at each other then at Ranma.  
  
"I don't think you want to know." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"I didn't even think of that when he said the same test." Akane  
  
"I just didn't think it would be that one." Nabiki  
  
"What does the test show?" Ranma  
  
Tofu entered with a grim expression.  
  
"What is it doc? Am I stuck this way?" Ranma  
  
"Maybe for a few months." Tofu  
  
"A few months!" Ranma  
  
Akane and Nabiki both looked at each other knowing what this meant.  
  
"What about me?" Akane  
  
"I think its the same reason that Ranma cant change back that you returned to normal and cant change." Tofu  
  
Akane paled.  
  
Ranma looked worried when he saw Akane expression. Not for himself but for Akane.  
  
"Quit talking in riddles! Tell me strait what you are saying!" Ranma demanded  
  
"Well...Ranma you're going to be a father." Tofu  
  
Ranma paled.  
  
"To two children." Ranma started to get a light headed  
  
"Akane and Nabiki are both pregnant." Tofu  
  
Nabiki paled  
  
"And you're going to be a mother to one." Tofu  
  
Ranma's world started to turn upside down and he watched the ceiling come into view and then all went dark  
  
"Ranma are you alright." Kasumi  
  
"Kasumi?" Ranma said sitting up  
  
"Are you alright?" Kasumi  
  
"Yeah. I had the strangest dream." Ranma  
  
"Ranma. You fainted." Kasumi  
  
"What? What am I doing here." Ranma  
  
"Ranma I told you that you shouldn't have been doing what it is that you were doing." Kasumi  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"He's awake." Kasumi  
  
Akane and Nabiki both walked in.  
  
"I'll let the three of you talk." Kasumi said and left the room  
  
"What happened? Kasumi said I fainted. And I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that we went to see dr tofu because Akane appeared to be cured and I appeared to be cursed permanently. But then he tested all three of us and it turned out that all three of us were pregnant. What...what's wrong?" Ranma  
  
"Ranma. It wasn't a dream." Akane said and then broke into tears and ran to Ranma. Akane buried her face into Ranma's chest. Nabiki was keeping calm but it showed that she was thinking hard.  
  
Ranma motioned her over. Nabiki walked over to Ranma and Akane and sat next to Ranma. Ranma put her arm around Nabiki and his other around Akane.  
  
(I knew things were going to get interesting) Ranma said to himself  
  
(They always do.) Nabiki  
  
"Oh my head." Ryoga  
  
"Can you walk?" Cologne  
  
"Lets find out." Ryoga said and took a step and then another  
  
"Looks like the effects have worn off." Cologne.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Ryoga  
  
"Well you're good enough since you can walk. Here." Cologne  
  
"I told you a map wont help me." Ryoga  
  
-Smack-  
  
Ryoga received a hit on his head by cologne's staff.  
  
"Why'd you do that you old ghoul." Ryoga  
  
-Smack-  
  
"Owww." Ryoga  
  
"The map will help now and you have no right to call me an old ghoul." Cologne  
  
"I'm sorry. Thank you." Ryoga  
  
"Now get going. I am guessing that Akane would like that cure." Cologne  
  
"Why are you being so helpful to all of us lately?" Ryoga  
  
"Because everyone deserves peace in there life and with out some help all of you will never have peace." Cologne  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Ryoga  
  
"Now get out of here before I change my mind." Cologne  
  
Ryoga took off running. For once in the right direction.  
  
At the Tendo dojo in Nabiki's room.  
  
"Ranma how could you let this happen." Soun  
  
"Daddy go away." Nabiki  
  
"You're not making this any easier and we need to talk." Akane  
  
"But..." Soun  
  
"OUT!" Akane and Nabiki chorused  
  
Soun left and closed the door.  
  
"Ranma what are we going to do?" Akane  
  
"I don't know." Ranma  
  
"We continue the way we have." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Dr Tofu said that he didn't like this position and this is one time that he suggests abortion." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki. If we all get an abortion and continue the way we have this problem is going to come back." Akane  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I have no intention of getting an abortion. Even though tofu and Kasumi both agree on the subject I don't care. I'm going to keep my baby." Nabiki  
  
"But they said it would be best if we did." Akane  
  
"Its not there choice." Ranma  
  
Akane and Nabiki both looked at Ranma.  
  
"I agree with Nabiki on this. Even though I'm a guy and this is about as feminine as you can get I don't care. I'm going to keep our baby also." Ranma  
  
Akane didn't miss Ranma's use of 'our'. he said our baby. Of course who's else could it be. It cant be Nabiki's.  
  
"Things are always interesting with you Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma  
  
"Its just that its kind of funny. I'm going to have one child. Akane's going to have two. And you're going to have three." Nabiki  
  
"I don't really think its that funny." Ranma  
  
"Oh your no fun." Nabiki  
  
"I don't really think its that funny either." Akane  
  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Nabiki  
  
The trio was silent for a time.  
  
"So Akane. Are you keeping your baby?" Nabiki  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Are you keeping yours? Me and Ranma are. Are you?" Nabiki  
  
"I...I don't know. Tofu and Kasumi said that we..." Akane  
  
"Screw what tofu and Kasumi said. What do you want?" Ranma  
  
Akane looked at Ranma with a shocked expression. "But tofu and Kasumi always know what's best and they said..." Akane  
  
"They do not always know what is best. This is not there call. Its yours. If you choose not to keep it then make sure it is your decision and not there's." Ranma  
  
"I shouldn't have to make this choice." Akane  
  
"Neither should I." Ranma  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma  
  
"That's right. I'm a guy. I should never have to make this kind of decision yet I did. And I wont regret it either." Ranma  
  
"I also wont regret my decision." Nabiki said looking at Ranma with nothing but love in her eyes.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"I JUST DON'T KNOW." Akane said running out of the room  
  
"AKANE." Ranma started to follow her but was stopped by Nabiki  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed like that." Nabiki  
  
"I have to follow her." Ranma  
  
Nabiki shook her head.  
  
Ranma sat back down but this time next to Nabiki. Ranma put her arm around Nabiki.  
  
"I love you." Ranma  
  
"I love you too." Nabiki  
  
"What are we going to do." Ranma  
  
"Well you and I are going to keep our children. We are going to continue to go to school. And we will live here until we think of something else or we may decide to stay here." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki. I don't know what to do. I have to make a choice but how can I when both you and Akane are pregnant." Ranma  
  
"Ranma we both love you. I am prepared to marry you at anytime. I love you that much. I don't know if Akane is or not. I cant even imagine how hard of a choice this is but if it comes down to it and you choose Akane then I will be happy knowing that you're the father of my child." Nabiki said  
  
Ranma didn't have any words all she could do was kiss Nabiki.  
  
"What my fair Akane Tendo is the matter? What misdeed has the foul Ranma Soatome done to you?" Kuno  
  
"He hasn't done anything wrong." Akane  
  
"Then why do you cry if not for something that Ranma has done?" Kuno  
  
"It was something that Ranma did but it was nothing wrong. I just have to make a choice and I don't know what to do." Akane  
  
"How can you cry if nothing wrong was done? And what kind of choice must you make?" Kuno  
  
"I cant tell you Kuno." Akane  
  
"And why not? I shall not believe that Ranma did nothing if you do not explain to me what has happened." Kuno  
  
"If I tell you then you cant tell anyone. And I mean you can not tell anyone Kuno. Do you promise not to inform anyone in any way?" Akane  
  
"Yes. I promise." Kuno said in a sincere voice knowing this meant a lot to Akane  
  
"I'm pregnant." Akane  
  
"PREGNANT!?" Kuno  
  
Akane grabbed Kuno by the throat and said "you promised."  
  
"Sorry." Kuno  
  
Akane let go of Kuno  
  
"I apologize. It was just a shock." Kuno  
  
"Not as much as I was." Akane  
  
"I'm sure. So this is why you were crying?" Kuno  
  
Akane nodded  
  
"How is this nothing bad?" Kuno  
  
Akane looked at Kuno with hate in her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me being pregnant." Akane  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Kuno  
  
"Because I don't know what to do." Akane  
  
"How can someone cry over indecision? Do you plan to keep it?" Kuno  
  
"I don't know." Akane  
  
"Does this mean you are willing to marry Ranma?" Kuno  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"Are you willing to marry Ranma?" Kuno  
  
"I...I didn't even think of that." Akane  
  
Akane walked over to a bench and sat down. Kuno followed.  
  
"I am. I am willing to marry Ranma. I love him." Akane  
  
"Is he willing to marry you?" Kuno  
  
"I don't know. He has to choose either me or Nabiki." Akane  
  
"What? How can Ranma have you and Nabiki. I thought that was rumor that Nabiki fell under his spell also." Kuno  
  
"She loves him. Like I do. I don't know weather she is willing to marry Ranma or not but I have every intention of telling Ranma how I feel." Akane  
  
"So have you decided what you are going to do?" Kuno  
  
"I'm going to keep it. But remember you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone. Thank you Kuno." Akane said and hugged him and then ran for home.  
  
Akane entered the house and went up to Nabiki's room. When she entered she saw Ranma on Nabiki's bed with Nabiki lying on top of her. Akane was just glad that they were both clothed not that it really would have bothered her anyway. Akane closed Nabiki's door and crawled over to join Nabiki on top of Ranma. Now it was Ranma with Akane and Nabiki's heads supported on her shoulders.  
  
"Ranma." Akane  
  
"Hmmm?" Ranma  
  
"I have something to tell you. And I think Nabiki deserves to know also." Akane  
  
"What is it?" Ranma  
  
"I am keeping the child whatever happens." Akane  
  
"I'm glad you made a choice." Ranma  
  
"I also want to tell you something else." Akane  
  
"What is it?" Ranma  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I want to marry you. Even if you choose Nabiki I'll be ok with that because its enough knowing that we share two children." Akane  
  
Ranma smiled and kissed Akane.  
  
"Hey sis. It looks like we are always going to be competing for Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane  
  
"I told Ranma about 15 minutes ago that I want to marry him." Nabiki  
  
Akane was a little sad. I'm too late. I didn't tell him soon enough. Nabiki is always first when it comes to Ranma. Akane thought to herself  
  
"Don't look so sad Akane. Ranma may still choose you. You gave him a choice. He can now choose between you and me." Nabiki  
  
Akane lit up some and then all three of them fell asleep.  
  
Ranma woke with two angels sleeping on her.  
  
how am I going to untangle myself from both of them. I guess I'll just lay here a bit longer. I don't want to wake them. But if I'm going to get breakfast done then I need to get up. Ranma  
  
Just when Ranma was about to get up Nabiki woke up  
  
(Good morning.) Ranma  
  
(Not really.) Nabiki said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Ranma untangle herself from Akane and went to the bathroom to check on Nabiki.  
  
"Are you alright." Ranma  
  
"Yeah. This is normal." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"You better be ready for this." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"Ranma this is part of being pregnant." Nabiki  
  
"Then why am I not sick?" Ranma  
  
"Because you haven't been pregnant as long as I have. I'm a couple weeks ahead of you and Akane." Nabiki  
  
"Oh." Ranma  
  
"Oh he says." Nabiki  
  
"I'll go get breakfast ready." Ranma said and went downstairs  
  
After everyone ate breakfast the trio went to school. When they got there everyone was whispering.  
  
"I guess its time for me to get to work." Nabiki said and headed off  
  
At lunch  
  
"Ranma honey. Is it true what I've heard?" Ukyo  
  
"What's that?" Ranma said not wanting her to know through rumor  
  
(That Akane is pregnant.) Ukyo  
  
Ranma looked over to Akane who was watching her. Ranma put a hand to her stomach and motioned to Ukyo. Akane thought it over and then nodded. Ranma nodded back.  
  
(She is.) Ranma  
  
(I don't believe it. I mean I kind of expected it but to hear it is still shocking.) Ukyo  
  
(Here's something that's even more shocking.) Ranma  
  
(Don't tell me. Nabiki too. Ranma you Casanova.) Ukyo  
  
(Uhh...well your going to find out soon anyway so I might as well confirm that.) Ranma  
  
"What? You mean I was right?" Ukyo  
  
"Shhh." (Not so loud.) Ranma  
  
(Sorry. I was just kidding. Are you serious.) Ukyo  
  
(Yes.) Ranma  
  
(That must be stressful. I mean knowing Akane is pregnant must be stressful enough but also having Nabiki pregnant must be a lot more stressful.) Ukyo  
  
(You don't know the half of it.) Ranma  
  
(What do you mean?) Ukyo  
  
(I'll tell you what I was going to tell you that is even more shocking.) Ranma  
  
(What could be more shocking?) Ukyo  
  
(I'm pregnant too.) Ranma  
  
Ukyo paled.  
  
(What's wrong?) Ranma  
  
(Who was it?) Ukyo said looking a little sick  
  
(Akane.) Ranma  
  
(What?) Ukyo  
  
(She's cursed remember.) Ranma  
  
(Oh yeah. I didn't really think that would happen though. I didn't really think you could get pregnant anyway. I mean you aren't a girl long enough to even have a period.) Ukyo  
  
(Well I had them anyway.) Ranma  
  
(What? Your moods didn't seem to change.) Ukyo  
  
(Why would they. I controlled my emotions. It doesn't matter. The point is I did get pregnant.) Ranma  
  
(So when are you going to get the abortion.) Ukyo  
  
(I'm not.) Ranma  
  
(What?) Ukyo  
  
(I'm keeping it.) Ranma  
  
(You have to be kidding me. You cant keep it what if you change back?) Ukyo  
  
(I cant change back. Once its born then I'll be able to change back.) Ranma  
  
Ukyo picked up the water that she had been heating for Ranma and was getting ready to pour it on her when she decided that maybe she shouldn't.  
  
Ranma laughed then said (go ahead if you want. It wont do anything.) Ranma  
  
Ukyo poured the warm water on Ranma but nothing happened.  
  
There was an audible gasp from the rest of the school  
  
(I guess you are stuck like that.) Ukyo  
  
(So is Akane and Nabiki keeping there's?) Ukyo  
  
(Uh huh.) Ranma nodded  
  
(Well I'll do what I can to help but I don't think I can.) Ukyo  
  
(The best way for you to help is to continue giving us a discount on our food. Because we are probably going to be eating a lot.) Ranma  
  
(No problem Ranma.) Ukyo  
  
"Ranma why did you do that little display with Ukyo. Now I have more rumors to deal with." Nabiki  
  
"I told her about me. And Akane said I could tell her." Ranma  
  
"What about me?" Nabiki  
  
"I guessed." Ukyo  
  
Nabiki sighed and sat down next to Ranma. Ranma put her arm around Nabiki.  
  
"So what are you going to do, Ranma?" Ukyo  
  
"Just continue on." Ranma  
  
"Have you decided yet?" Ukyo "oh Ranma I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Its alright. I haven't decided yet." Ranma  
  
"Soatome you coward. I know you fear me and you are hoping that by hiding behind the pig-tailed girl that I wont harm you. But I don't care if you are in your girl form, I shall kill you for what you have done to Akane. How can you even consider another girl when you have the love of Akane." Kuno  
  
Nabiki stood up and in front of Kuno  
  
"He has my love also." Nabiki  
  
"What? But Nabiki I thought that..." Nabiki  
  
"You thought what?" Nabiki  
  
"Very well. I leave you now." Kuno said and walked off  
  
"That was different." Ranma.  
  
"What would you have done?" Nabiki  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"What would you have done?" Nabiki  
  
"I guess I would have walked off also." Ranma  
  
"Ok then." Nabiki  
  
At the dojo.  
  
"Ok class I will be teaching the class from now on." Ranma  
  
"But you're the same person." Student  
  
"You mean you all knew?" Ranma  
  
The class nodded.  
  
"Ok. Well lets get started then." Ranma  
  
Everyone was at the table eating dinner when they heard  
  
"RANMA. PREPARE TO DIE." Ryoga 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
They were all eating dinner when they heard  
  
"RANMA. PREPARE TO DIE." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga? I can explain." Ranma  
  
"Don't worry. I was just doing that for old times sake." Ryoga  
  
Ranma sighed  
  
"So Ranma why are you a girl right now? Did you do something wrong?" Ryoga  
  
"You seem to be in a good more. Did you cure yourself?" Ranma  
  
"Uh huh. I sure did. No more getting lost for me." Ryoga  
  
"Oh Ryoga that's great." Akane  
  
"You...you think so?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes." Akane  
  
"So did you get it?" Ranma  
  
"Get what?" Akane  
  
"Sure did. Its right here." Ryoga said pulling out the container. And handing it to Ranma. "Now I'm out of here."  
  
"That's a good idea." Ranma  
  
"But you just got here." Akane  
  
Ranma opened the box and read the note. She then opened the vile and poured it on Akane before anything else could happen.  
  
"RANMA. What'd you do that for. Now I'm wet. You know I wont change." Akane  
  
"Now you're cured." Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"No more changing for you not even after..." Ranma was interrupted  
  
"You mean that was water from the spring of drowned girl?" Akane said getting very excited  
  
"Sure was." Ranma said smiling at the happiness this brought Akane  
  
"Thank you." Akane said and jumped on Ranma and kissed him.  
  
"Hey I think you owe Ryoga for this one." Ranma said and winked at her  
  
Akane nodded. She got off of Ranma and walked over to Ryoga  
  
"Thank you Ryoga." And then she kissed Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga promptly passed out.  
  
Ranma burst out laughing  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Hey Ryoga. If your hungry then you better get up." Ranma  
  
Ryoga sat up.  
  
"Ranma why are you still a girl." Ryoga  
  
"I cant change back for about another 9 months" Ranma  
  
"What? Why's that?" Ryoga  
  
"I'm pregnant." Ranma  
  
Ryoga promptly passed out  
  
"I thought Ryoga would have woken up by now." Akane  
  
"He did but he asked me why I was still a girl." Ranma  
  
"You didn't tell him did you." Akane  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I. I didn't get a chance to tell him that its yours though." Ranma  
  
Nabiki came in and sat down at the table  
  
"Nabiki. You ok." Akane  
  
"Yeah. I just hate mornings." Nabiki  
  
"I thought you liked mornings." Akane  
  
"I did. But not anymore." Nabiki  
  
"Why's that?" Akane  
  
"Akane not you too." Nabiki  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"I'm pregnant remember." Nabiki  
  
Akane realized what Nabiki was referring to.  
  
"Oh great. Wait. Why am I not sick? Do you think I lost the baby?" Akane started to get worried  
  
"NO. No I don't think so. I'm a couple of weeks ahead of you and Ranma." Nabiki  
  
Akane sighed  
  
Ryoga got up.  
  
"Nabiki did I just hear you say that you were pregnant?" Ryoga  
  
"You sure did." Nabiki  
  
"Oh. Congratulations. Who's the father?" Ryoga  
  
"Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"WHAT?" Ryoga  
  
"But I thought that Ranma said he was..." Ryoga  
  
"I am stupid." Ranma  
  
"By who. How could you. Ranma that is sick." Ryoga  
  
"Lets see here. Akane. Rather easily actually since it was Akane. And I thought so at first but since it was Akane it didn't really seem that sick." Ranma  
  
"But...but...how..." Ryoga was trying to keep up  
  
"She had a male side remember." Ranma  
  
"Oh yeah." Ryoga said and then was silently thinking.  
  
"If Nabiki is pregnant by Ranma and Ranma is pregnant by Akane then. Are you pregnant?" Ryoga asked Akane  
  
"Yes." Akane  
  
Again Ryoga passed out.  
  
"I cant believe that he passes out that easily." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma did." Akane  
  
"Hey that was a lot to take in. Being told I was the father of two children by two different girls. I was ready for that but being told I was going to be a mother caught me way off guard and was to much." Ranma  
  
"I know. I was just teasing you." Akane said and kissed Ranma  
  
"I'm glad that principle Kuno decided to give us Saturdays and Sundays off." Nabiki  
  
"I know." Akane  
  
"Good morning girls." Soun  
  
Ranma tensed knowing that he was included in the remark.  
  
"Good morning" Akane  
  
"What's good about it?" Nabiki  
  
"Morning." Ranma  
  
'Morning' Genma/panda  
  
"Pop. Why are you a panda so much recently." Ranma  
  
'Nodoka' Genma  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right. I have to tell her that I'm pregnant. I guess that I'll do that today." Ranma  
  
Genma fainted.  
  
Akane paled  
  
"Ranma that's not a good idea. I don't think that she will see that as a man among men when you are doing something that only women are suppose to do." Nabiki  
  
"Well what ever she thinks I don't care but I should still tell her." Ranma  
  
"Well ok." Nabiki  
  
"Hello Nabiki. My son asked me to come over. Is he around? Nabiki, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Nodoka  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be okay within the hour." Nabiki  
  
Nodoka eyed Nabiki  
  
"Ok. Can you show me to my son." Nodoka  
  
"This way." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma why are we moving Ryoga." Akane  
  
"Because I don't want him waking up while I'm talking to my mother." Ranma  
  
"Ranma why are you a girl? Its not becoming of a man." Nodoka  
  
"Oh fine just leave him." Ranma  
  
"Are you sure Ranma." Akane  
  
"Yeah. Go on." Ranma  
  
"Ranma! I asked you why you are a girl." Nodoka  
  
"Because I have a curse. I might as well live with it since the last cure was used to cure him." Ranma  
  
"What?" Nodoka  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Ranma  
  
"No." Nodoka  
  
"When Akane got cursed there was only one other vile that had the cure. I told Ryoga that I would make amends with him by giving him the cure first and if it could only cure one of us that he would get it." Ranma  
  
"That was very honorable." Nodoka  
  
"It was nothing. I owed it to him." Ranma  
  
"But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you a girl?" Nodoka  
  
"Well that brings us to why I asked you over here. POP, quit shaking you head at me. If you don't want to know the outcome then start running. You have a head start of until I tell her." Ranma  
  
"Genma get in here." Nodoka  
  
Genma/panda bowed his head and entered.  
  
"Now why are you a girl?" Nodoka  
  
"I'm pregnant." Ranma  
  
"Your what?" Nodoka said grasping her katana  
  
"I'm pregnant." Ranma said not noticing the katana  
  
"I trust you are going to get an abortion." Nodoka  
  
"No. I'm keeping it." Ranma said with firm resolve  
  
"That isn't becoming of a man among men." Nodoka  
  
"I don't care." Ranma  
  
This set Nodoka off. Nodoka swung her katana through Ranma's middle.  
  
"RANMA." Akane and Nabiki yelled and ran toward her.  
  
"Stay back. I'm alright." Ranma  
  
Nodoka stared at her katana.  
  
"Akane I promised you that I have no intention of killing myself. That also includes letting someone kill me. And besides it wouldn't be just me. It would be our baby also." Ranma  
  
"How...how..." Nodoka  
  
"How did I dodge that?" Ranma  
  
Nodoka nodded  
  
"I've watched you finger that sword for along time. I have also noticed when you go for it. That first time you grasped it I was ready. So when you swung I was more than ready especially when I knew what I was saying might cause that kind of action. From your position there are only so many attacks you can make." Ranma  
  
"But how..." Nodoka  
  
"How did I not get hit since it looked like it went right thru me. I can move that fast. I cant do it for prolonged periods of time but I can still do it." Ranma  
  
"After I attacked I was sorry I did it. There was no honor in that. But how can you not care about an honorable deal that your father made." Nodoka  
  
"Because I am a man. A cursed man but still a man. I am a man among men. My father is a man. A cursed man but still a man. Ryoga is a man. I am among them. So I am a man among men. There is also Soun. If you disagree with Ryoga being a man since he is as young as he is then you can not judge me yet. Either way I am a man among me. Which means that I live." Ranma  
  
Everyone looked dumbfounded at Ranma. It was so simple but no one ever thought of it.  
  
"Very well. Now lets talk of other things." Nodoka  
  
Ranma nodded  
  
"Why don't you join us since you're listing anyway." Nodoka  
  
Nabiki and Akane sat down on either side of Ranma.  
  
Nodoka noticed this.  
  
"Which have you chosen to be your wife. Or is Kasumi an option now? By the way, where is Kasumi? I haven't seen her." Nodoka  
  
"Kasumi got married to dr tofu." Ranma  
  
"I see. So have you chosen Akane or Nabiki?" Nodoka  
  
"I haven't decided." Ranma  
  
"You are pregnant with Akane's child your choice is easy." Nodoka  
  
"Things are never simple with Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"I've noticed. But how so this time?" Nodoka  
  
"Akane is also pregnant." Nabiki  
  
"That makes Ranma's choice even easier." Nodoka  
  
"And so am I. Both of us by Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"That does complicate things." Nodoka  
  
All three nodded there heads  
  
"I'll have to think on this. Come Genma." Nodoka said getting up  
  
'Yes dear.' Genma/panda  
  
Nodoka and Genma left.  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"That was intense." Ranma  
  
"You scared me Ranma. I thought that she killed you. How could she kill her own son." Akane  
  
Akane and Nabiki both grabbed Ranma.  
  
"What did I miss?" Ryoga  
  
"Hey Ryoga. Trying to find your way to he Tendo's?" Ukyo  
  
"No. I just came from there." Ryoga  
  
"How long ago was that?" Ukyo  
  
"About five minutes ago." Ryoga  
  
"Where are you trying to go?" Ukyo  
  
"Here." Ryoga  
  
"Here? Why?" Ukyo  
  
"I like your cooking." Ryoga said sitting down at the counter  
  
"Really?" Ukyo asked blushing a bit  
  
"Really." Ryoga  
  
"Uhh...what will it be?" Ukyo when I thought I could have Ranma I didn't notice Ryoga but he's kinda cute. He's no Ranma but I think I could be just as happy with him. I wonder if he's over Akane. Ukyo  
  
"The special." Ryoga  
  
"Alright." Ukyo said and prepared Ryoga's right there. "Here you go honey."  
  
"Thanks." Ryoga why is she looking at me like that.  
  
'Ryoga love Ukyo' Ryoga read what was written on the okinamiyaki before he started eating it.  
  
"Uhh...Ukyo?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes Ryoga honey?" Ukyo  
  
and since when was it Ryoga honey. I thought it was suppose to be jackass. Ryoga thought "do you normally write messages like this on what you cook.?" Ryoga  
  
"Only when I mean it." Ukyo  
  
Ryoga fainted  
  
"Ryoga honey. Are you alright?" Ukyo  
  
"Ukyo? Why are you calling me Ryoga honey?" Ryoga  
  
"Because that's who you are silly." Ukyo  
  
"Where am I now. I should stop saying that." Ryoga  
  
"You're in my bed." Ukyo said blushing  
  
"Uhh...we...we didn't do anything did we?" Ryoga asked  
  
"NO. I mean if it was you, it'd be ok. I mean...that's not what...oh my goodness. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Now I'm so embarrassed." Ukyo said and started hitting Ryoga and finally hit Ryoga out of her room through the window with her spatula.  
  
"Ryoga? Back from Ukyo's already?" Ranma  
  
"Yeah. She was acting weird." Ryoga  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma  
  
"well she was calling me 'Ryoga honey' and wrote 'Ryoga love Ukyo' on my okinamiyaki and then when I woke up she was saying some weird things and turned red and started hitting me and then hit me here." Ryoga  
  
Ranma had a huge grin.  
  
"You better take good care of her my friend or I will hunt you down. Do you get me?" Ranma  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga she's in love with you." Ranma  
  
"You're joking. Ukyo's in love with you." Ryoga  
  
"Not since we broke up. She's even gone out but no matter what she hasn't acted like that with anyone." Ranma  
  
"You broke up. I didn't know you were together." Ryoga  
  
"Oh yeah. You were lost during that time. Well after Akane sent you who knows where Nabiki asked me back and then I started going out with Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo. Almost from the time you left we haven been together. Ryoga?" Ranma  
  
"You went back to your ways Ranma. How could you?" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga I got everyone else off my back. Shampoo, Kuno, Kodachi, and even Ukyo what are you talking about?" Ranma  
  
"You have both Nabiki and Akane pregnant. And yourself. That means that you...with both Nabiki and Akane. And you...with Akane both ways. You were never that bad before. During the time I was getting a cure for Akane you were here seducing her." Ryoga  
  
"Actually Ryoga if you must know I was the one that seduced Ranma." Akane  
  
"What? And I am grateful you got a cure for me but to answer your question from last time. No. I don't like you the way I like Ranma. I love Ranma. But you're a good friend of mine." Akane  
  
"Was there ever a chance?" Ryoga  
  
Akane didn't want to answer so she just shook her head.  
  
"I see." Ryoga  
  
"But look on the bright side Ryoga. Ukyo's in love with you." Ranma  
  
Ryoga thought about it then grinned  
  
That night at the Tendo's  
  
"Akane will you help me in the kitchen?" Ranma  
  
"Sure." Akane  
  
"Uhh...Ranma?" Ryoga  
  
"Don't worry Ryoga. Akane's cooking is better. I've been teaching her to cook." Ranma  
  
Ryoga sighed  
  
Everyone heard Nabiki say "ok see you in a few."  
  
"Who was that?" Ranma  
  
"Ukyo will be joining us in a little while." Nabiki said and winked at Ryoga  
  
Ryoga blushed  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all started laughing  
  
"So where's daddy?" Nabiki  
  
"He went to eat with my parents tonight." Ranma  
  
After a while they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Nabiki  
  
Nabiki returned with Ukyo.  
  
"Have a seat Ukyo. Dinners almost ready." Ranma  
  
Akane brought out some trays with food on them and set them down. Akane then sat herself.  
  
Ranma came out carrying more food and set them on the table then started to serve everyone.  
  
"Ranma. I'm suppose to do that." Akane  
  
"Well its done now." Ranma  
  
Akane and Nabiki were on either side of Ranma and Ryoga was across from them with Ukyo next to him.  
  
They had a nice peaceful dinner.  
  
"Ryoga you can have your old room again. Pop told me that he will be staying with my mother from now on." Ranma  
  
"But isn't that your room?" Ryoga  
  
"It doesn't matter. I spend my nights in either Akane or Nabiki's room." Ranma  
  
"I see." Ryoga  
  
"You could always stay over at my place. There is plenty of room. I'm the only one there and there are two empty bedrooms." Ukyo  
  
"That sounds like it might be better." Ryoga  
  
"Really that's great." Ukyo  
  
Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki all grinned.  
  
"You pay for the room and you get three free meals." Ukyo  
  
"Deal." Ryoga  
  
After they finished, Ryoga and Ukyo went back to Ukyo's.  
  
"No one else is here except for the three of us. What are we going to do?" Nabiki  
  
"I don't know what did you have in mind?" Ranma  
  
Nabiki grinned  
  
"I don't know if we should. I mean we are all pregnant." Ranma  
  
"It wont matter for the first few weeks." Nabiki  
  
"I'm for it then." Ranma  
  
"Akane?" Nabiki  
  
"Yeah sure." Akane  
  
The trio disappeared up to the bathroom.  
  
Sunday went by fast and then it was Monday. Breakfast went smoothly and so did the walk to school. There was a cheering when Ryoga and Ukyo entered class because they were holding hands. Ryoga took his seat and Ukyo sat in her set next to Ranma.  
  
"So how was your weekend Ukyo. Did you get to know Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"What are you saying." Ukyo  
  
"Class will start now." Teacher  
  
At lunch.  
  
"So what was that this morning?" Ukyo  
  
"I just wanted to know if you had a good weekend and if you got to know Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"And I want to know what you are implying." Ukyo  
  
"Implying? I'm not implying anything. So did something happen since you are getting defensive about it. The way that Ryoga described your behavior it sounds like you like him as much as you did me. Or maybe more. If it wasn't for the fact that I tried to keep you at a distance we'd probably have kids by now. And Ryoga doesn't seem like the type to hold back if you are aggressive." Ranma  
  
Ukyo was crimson.  
  
"Ah...I see I'm either close or I'm right." Ranma  
  
Ukyo started shaking her head and started saying "yes I admit it. We did. I cant believe it. It was great. I'm so embarrassed." Ukyo  
  
Ranma had a huge grin. "I'm glad you're happy. Ryoga's really a good guy when you get to know him." Ranma  
  
"Yeah. Ryoga honey's the greatest." Ukyo  
  
"What happened to me being the greatest?" Ranma  
  
"You are." Ukyo  
  
why bother. She's gone. Ranma thought  
  
"Uhh...Ryoga? Why are you blushing?" Akane asked and looked to see what he had been looking at. It was Ukyo shaking her head like she use to do when Ranma would embarrass her.  
  
"I'm not." Ryoga  
  
"Yes you are." said one of Akane's friends  
  
"I bet I know why. Ryoga has a girl friend." Akane  
  
"Its Ukyo isn't it?" Said a friend of Akane  
  
"Did you...you know?" Asked one of Akane's friends  
  
Ryoga passed out  
  
That evening everyone was at Ukyo's.  
  
"Come on. Give us the details." Nabiki  
  
Ukyo was shaking her head again.  
  
"We could give you some pointers. We've been at this longer." Akane  
  
Ukyo continued to redden  
  
Across the room, Ranma and Ryoga were talking.  
  
"Can I ask you something Ranma?" Ryoga  
  
"Sure." Ranma  
  
"What was it like to learn that you were a father." Ryoga  
  
"Well...I was overjoyed that I was going to have a child. But I was also scared because I didn't think I was ready for this. I still don't know but I plan to be the best father I can be. I was even happier when I found out that I was going to have two but that also made me realize that things were very complicated so I was feeling overwhelmed. And when I found out I was pregnant it was just sensory overload." Ranma  
  
"Would you do anything different?" Ryoga  
  
"Hmmm...no." Ranma  
  
"What? Even though both Akane and Nabiki are pregnant and you too?" Ryoga  
  
"I wouldn't change a thing. Why are you asking?" Ranma  
  
(Well I'm afraid that Ukyo might be. We didn't use anything.) Ryoga  
  
"I see." Ranma  
  
"I'm scared Ranma. I don't know what to do." Ryoga  
  
"When Kasumi told me that Nabiki might be pregnant I nearly flipped I was so scared and then it happened the next night with Akane. You can imagine the way I felt. I had to wait till the next week to learn weather I was going to be a father or not." Ranma  
  
"So what happened?" Ryoga  
  
"They weren't. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. We talked about it and we started being more careful." Ranma  
  
"But..." Ryoga  
  
"I know. Do you love Ukyo?" Ranma  
  
(I don't know.) Ryoga  
  
(What do you mean you don't know?) Ranma  
  
"I don't know." Ryoga  
  
"HOW..." (How could you do that if you don't know if you love Ukyo?) Ranma  
  
(I don't know. She was just...) Ryoga  
  
(Being Ukyo.) Ranma  
  
(Yeah. And I...) Ryoga  
  
(Couldn't hold back since she's the only girl to tell you that she loves you.) Ranma  
  
(Yeah.) Ryoga  
  
(Ryoga. You really screwed this up.) Ranma  
  
(I know. What am I going to do if Ukyo's pregnant? I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married.) Ryoga  
  
(Ok here's what you do. You don't do anything between now and the time you take Ukyo to see dr tofu. If Ukyo starts...then you need to resist and back off and say that you're not sure if this is a good idea. She's going to refer back to whenever it was and want to know why. You tell her that you're not sure if you're ready to be a father and you want to take things slower. Got it so far?) Ranma  
  
Ryoga nodded  
  
(If she isn't pregnant then just continue that way until you know weather you love her or not. When you're sure then you do what you feel is best. If she is pregnant then...then I don't know. I love both Akane and Nabiki. I was prepared but not ready. Does that make since?) Ranma  
  
(It does.) Ryoga  
  
(Ok.) Ranma  
  
(But what if she is pregnant? Honor says I have to marry her.) Ryoga  
  
(I don't know. We'll cross that bride if we come to it.) Ranma  
  
Ranma and Ryoga sat in silence for a while  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about?" Akane  
  
"I don't know. But it cant be good. Look at there expressions." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma." Ryoga  
  
"Yeah." Ranma  
  
"Cologne said I should talk you out of trying to kill Happosai. I said I would help you and I still will but only if I cant talk you out of it." Ryoga  
  
"Akane's cured and she didn't want me to so I don't plan to." Ranma  
  
Ryoga sighed  
  
Everyone in the restaurant heard the screams of women yelling.  
  
"But I still plan on beating the living daylights out of him." Ranma said getting up.  
  
"I'm with you." Ryoga said following Ryoga  
  
"RANMA" chorused Akane and Nabiki  
  
"RYOGA." Ukyo  
  
"What a haul what a haul." Happosai  
  
Ranma comes out of nowhere and smashes Happosai into the ground. She then tosses the sack of underwear to the mass of women. They departed  
  
Happosai got up slowly "what hit me?"  
  
"I did." Ranma said and when Happosai looked up he saw a fist just before it landed in his face and he was sent flying back into a light pole.  
  
"Ranma. How..." Happosai was saying in a sinister tone but was interrupted by a hit from Ryoga  
  
Happosai got up and saw both Ranma and Ryoga approaching him.  
  
"So its two on one. Come on you two." Happosai said and let his battle aura start to glow.  
  
Ryoga rushed him and Happosai sent him flying.  
  
"That takes care of Ryoga. He'll never find his way back." Happosai  
  
Ranma pointed behind Happosai  
  
"Oh come on boy you don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for that one." Happosai said and got slammed into the ground.  
  
"I was counting on it." Ranma  
  
"This isn't..." Happosai said in a pathetic voice  
  
"Fair." Ranma finished and kicked Happosai at Ryoga who treated Happosai like a volleyball and spiked him, sending Happosai for a brick wall.  
  
Happosai got up. "I see I will have to treat you like what you are. A threat. You should feel honored. The only other threat that I have really come across recently is cologne." Happosai said and let his battle aura flare. He rushed Ryoga sending him crashing into a building. He then attacked Ranma. He and Ranma exchanged several assaults neither one having an advantage. Ryoga then attacked. Happosai hit him again sending him off into the city somewhere. damn how is he finding his way back. He's not that good but he is indestructible. Ranma is the skilled one and he is stronger than ever. And faster. Happosai thought  
  
he's not fighting Ryoga. He's just trying to get ride of him. Does that mean he cant beat Ryoga. Ranma thought  
  
"Ok Ranma now it ends." Happosai said and went for an uppercut which caught Ranma in the stomach instead of the head. The hit sent Ranma flying. It was one strong enough to drop Ryoga for a bit. Ranma passed out.  
  
"Ranma, are you alright?" Kasumi  
  
"Kasumi?" Ranma said sitting up  
  
"Careful Ranma you're hurt pretty bad." Kasumi  
  
"I feel fine." Ranma said and notice his voice. Ranma paled  
  
"Ranma. You lost the baby." Kasumi  
  
(Happosai.) Ranma said with distaste  
  
"He's awake." Kasumi  
  
Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Ryoga, and dr tofu entered the room.  
  
Akane and Nabiki ran to Ranma hugged him. They both sobbed into his shoulders.  
  
"Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"Yes." Ryoga  
  
"What happened." Ranma  
  
"We were winning and that last time I got hit sent me far. When I got back Happosai was gone and you were lying there bleeding. I grabbed you and brought you here." Ryoga  
  
Ranma nodded  
  
Ryoga nodded back  
  
"Ranma I was so worried." Akane  
  
"Don't do that to us." Nabiki.  
  
"Don't worry it wont end like that again." Ranma said pulling Akane and Nabiki close.  
  
Ukyo grabbed on to Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga. Have you and Ukyo talked to dr tofu?" Ranma  
  
"No." Ryoga  
  
"Talk to me? Talk to me about what?" Tofu  
  
"Well we...and we want to know if Ukyo is..." Ryoga  
  
"Ok I get the picture. All of you have to be more careful." tofu  
  
"I don't think we have the right to lecture them dear." Kasumi  
  
"What?" Chorused everyone  
  
"Didn't I tell you? I'm pregnant." Kasumi  
  
Everyone was silent  
  
Ukyo made an appointment with dr tofu and then they all went back to the dojo since it's closer and Ranma needed to get back and rest.  
  
"I'll prepare a bath." Akane  
  
"Ukyo can I talk to you." Nabiki  
  
"Sure." Ukyo said and they headed into the kitchen  
  
"Ryoga you cant talk me out of killing Happosai." Ranma  
  
"After today, I didn't think I would." Ryoga  
  
"You don't have to help." Ranma  
  
"I said I would and I am going to." Ryoga  
  
"Thanks. We start our training tomorrow. You are to work on blocking dodging and speed." Ranma  
  
"Ranma. It didn't help you and you are good at all those. What makes you think that it will help me?" Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga did you notice that he wasn't fighting you. He was sending you off to who knows where because he thought you would get lost. If you can avoid those big ones then you'd probably be able to take him better than I could. I want him dead. I don't care weather it is you or me that kills him I just want him dead." Ranma 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"So what's the verdict dr?" Ukyo  
  
"If you haven't done anything since the time you made the appointment then you aren't." Tofu  
  
Ukyo nodded  
  
"Are you ok? Normally when I tell people they are either relieved or disappointed." Tofu  
  
"I'm a little of both. I'm relieved that I'm not but at the same time it would have been nice." Ukyo  
  
"I understand. Well, you're free to go." Tofu  
  
"Thank you." Ukyo said and got up to leave.  
  
"RYOGA, don't lose focus!" Ranma  
  
"Sorry Ranma. I just cant concentrate. Ukyo is going to dr tofu's today." Ryoga  
  
"Is that today?" Ranma  
  
Ryoga nodded.  
  
"I can understand then. Why don't you head back to Ukyo's and wait for her?" Ranma  
  
"No. I told her I'd be here. And besides you're keeping my mind off of it. Well, most of the time at least." Ryoga  
  
"Ok but remember you are trying to avoid getting hit." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you'll always be able to hit me." Ryoga  
  
"Ryoga I'm purposely going slow on you so you can build up to the fast stuff." Ranma  
  
"Oh. Ok. Lets go." Ryoga  
  
Ranma charged Ryoga and they started exchanging attacks. Ryoga dodging and Ranma blocking. Ranma decided that it would be best to learn blocking while training with Ryoga instead of his father. Ranma had more incentive to block Ryoga's attacks. Ranma could easily dodge Ryoga's attacks but he needed to work on blocking.  
  
Genma and Soun were sitting on the porch playing go. Genma in panda form.  
  
"They are really getting into this training of there's." Soun  
  
Genma nodded  
  
"Do you know why they are training so hard?" Soun  
  
Genma shook his head.  
  
"Nabiki do you know?" Soun  
  
"I've been working on that. I would have thought it was because of Happosai but I've been bringing up Happosai often and I don't get any kind of response from Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"I wonder what has them going." Soun  
  
"Hello." Ukyo called from the front door  
  
"We're in here Ukyo." Nabiki  
  
Ukyo entered the living room to join everyone in there.  
  
"Where's Akane?" Ukyo  
  
"She's playing sick. She started showing signs this morning and she thinks that its something else so she is trying to get a lot of rest to get ride of it." Nabiki  
  
"That doesn't make since." Ukyo  
  
"I know. She'll get over it though. She'll get sick of staying in bed and come out." Nabiki  
  
"Wow. They seem better every time I see them." Ukyo  
  
Genma nodded  
  
"They've been working mostly on defense as of two weeks ago." Soun  
  
"That was when..." Ukyo trailed off  
  
"Yes. Hey, Ukyo, didn't you go see dr tofu today?" Nabiki  
  
"Yeah." Ukyo  
  
"Well?" Nabiki  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "Nope." Ukyo  
  
"I see. Which way were you hoping for?" Nabiki  
  
"I wasn't really hoping either way." Ukyo  
  
"You should probably tell Ryoga." Nabiki  
  
"I don't want to interrupt them." Ukyo  
  
"I don't think you would be interrupting." Nabiki  
  
"Are you...-gasp-" Ukyo  
  
"What is it?" Nabiki said following Ukyo's gaze. Nabiki saw Ryoga pulling himself off the ground.  
  
"I told you to stay focused." Ranma  
  
-Smack-  
  
-Splash-  
  
Ranma finds himself in the koi pond  
  
"Wud'ya do that for?" Ranma  
  
"You hit Ryoga." Ukyo  
  
"He was suppose to dodge it." Ranma said pulling herself from the pond. "Well, I'll let the two of you talk." Ranma said and walked inside.  
  
Nabiki poured some hot water on Ranma and kissed him. They then sat down and waited for Ryoga and Ukyo to finish there talk.  
  
"Ryoga honey are you alright?" Ukyo  
  
"Yeah. Ranma didn't hit me that hard. I deserved it for losing sight of the fight. That could have been bad if it had been a real fight." Ryoga  
  
"But it wasn't a real fight. And besides who would you get into a real fight with?" Ryoga  
  
"No one. But you never know what will happen." Ryoga  
  
he's still hiding whatever it is. Ukyo  
  
"I have something to tell you Ryoga." Ukyo  
  
"You're pregnant." Ryoga said non-thrilled  
  
"You don't seem to happy with the idea of that. If it makes you feel better I'm not." Ukyo said starting to fume  
  
Ryoga sighed in relief  
  
"JACKASS!" Ukyo said hitting Ryoga into the koi pond with her spatula and then running out of the Tendo household.  
  
Ryoga gets out of the pond and enters the house  
  
"First she complains about you hitting me to hard and then she lets me have it harder than you did." Ryoga  
  
"What did you say?" Ranma  
  
"Nothing." Ryoga  
  
"She said that she wasn't pregnant and then she hit me." Ryoga  
  
"Did you seem happy?" Nabiki  
  
"I sighed but I wouldn't really call that being happy." Ryoga  
  
"What if she wanted to be. Did you ever think of that?" Nabiki  
  
"No." Ryoga  
  
"You are a jackass." Nabiki  
  
Ryoga just looked at his feet.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go talk to her." Ranma said getting up.  
  
"No. I will." Nabiki said offering a hand to Ranma for him to help her up. Ranma helped her up and kissed her  
  
"Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to talking with her on this." Ranma  
  
"No problem." Nabiki said and left to go to Ukyo's  
  
"Looks like you're off the hook. What do you say we get back to training?" Ranma  
  
"Sounds good." Ryoga  
  
That evening.  
  
"Akane? Here's your dinner." Ranma  
  
"Thank you Ranma." Akane  
  
"You're not staying home tomorrow." Ranma  
  
"But I'm sick." Akane  
  
"No you're not. This is just what happens." Ranma  
  
Akane was silent  
  
"You need to continue going to school. Summer isn't that far away. You can relax all you want to then but right now you need to just continue with school. No one will know. At least not of for awhile." Ranma  
  
"But there are all those rumors at school." Akane  
  
"Well you are pregnant. And you haven't denied them so they haven't gone way. I'm surprised that you haven't." Ranma  
  
"Because I don't want to but I don't want them to know either. What will they say if they knew. They would want to know why we aren't married." Akane  
  
"I know. But you still have to go school. When everyone finds out then well be the talk of the school like always but it will die down. It always does." Ranma  
  
"But what if they find out that Nabiki is also pregnant." Akane  
  
"But they don't even suspect that. The only reason people suspect you is because you told Kuno." Ranma  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Akane said getting a little angry  
  
"Only if you go to school." Ranma  
  
"You really aren't going to let me stay are you?" Akane  
  
"No." Ranma  
  
"Fine. But only if you sleep with me tonight." Akane  
  
"I think that can be arranged." Ranma said and then kissed Akane  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Ranma this is all your fault." Akane said bowing over the toilet  
  
"Not all. But I'll take the blame like always." Ranma  
  
-Smack-  
  
"Oww. What was that for Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"For what you said." Nabiki  
  
Ranma went downstairs and started breakfast.  
  
"Sounds like a ruff morning." Soun  
  
"You're telling me." Ranma  
  
"Just stick it out. Its worth it." Soun  
  
"I still don't know what to do." Ranma  
  
"I cant help you with this one. And I'm not going to tell you what to do either. This really is up to you." Soun  
  
"I just wish there was a way to marry both of them." Ranma  
  
"That would make things easier." Soun  
  
"Its what I want but it cant happen." Ranma  
  
"I know." Soun  
  
Nabiki overheard this and that got her thinking. She went back upstairs to talk to Akane  
  
"Akane." Nabiki  
  
"What is it?" Akane  
  
"If Ranma could marry both of us would you want to?" Nabiki  
  
"What?" Akane  
  
"If Ranma was able to marry both of us would you be ok with that?" Nabiki  
  
"I don't know. I guess I would. I never thought about it. I'm prepared to lose Ranma to you. Not willing but prepared. So I guess sharing him would be better than losing him." Akane  
  
"So that's a yes, that you are ok with it?" Nabiki  
  
"Ummm...yeah." Akane  
  
"Ok." Nabiki said walking back downstairs thinking about the situation.  
  
At lunch. Ryoga had started sitting with Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo was leaning against Ryoga.  
  
"The two of you seem to be getting along well." Ranma  
  
"Yeah. Ryoga proposed to me last night." Ukyo  
  
"What? I mean...hey, that's great. Congratulations." Ranma  
  
"Thank you." Ukyo said and kissed Ryoga  
  
Ryoga just grinned like a fool.  
  
The school instantly picked up on this and you could hear 'did you here that?' being asked everywhere.  
  
Between there fifth and sixth class Ranma and Ryoga were walking to there classes.  
  
"Ryoga, I thought you were still unsure." Ranma  
  
"I was but I was becoming more and more sure. I finally decided that I did love her and that I didn't want her to get away so I bought the ring yesterday and asked her to marry me." Ryoga  
  
"I'm glad you decided. Now I wish I could make a choice. I want to marry both of them but I have to make a choice." Ranma  
  
"No offense Ranma but I'm glad I'm not in your position." Ryoga  
  
"I don't think anyone would. But on a different note. I think we're almost ready." Ranma  
  
"Should I ask Ukyo to help?" Ryoga  
  
"NO." (If what you told me about what cologne said was true we don't want Ukyo to help. She wouldn't be able to help. She thought she was prepared to kill me and pop when she first showed up but she isn't she spared pop and well it doesn't matter. I don't want her to fight. Akane isn't to fight either. I wonder if mousse would. He's better than shampoo now and shampoo is pretty good. And they are both prepared to kill. We could use there help but it would be pretty dangerous for them.) Ranma  
  
(Not like it isn't going to be dangerous for us.) Ryoga said sarcastically  
  
(Yeah perhaps we shouldn't get them involved in this. I was just thinking out loud and trying to give us the greatest edge.) Ranma  
  
That evening after Ranma had taught his classes and was cooking dinner, there was a crash in the living room. Ranma went running because that is where Akane and Nabiki were.  
  
"Shampoo? Mousse? What are you doing here?" Ranma  
  
"Where Happosai?" Shampoo  
  
"He's not here and I wont let him stay here either." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Shampoo said putting her sword away.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Ranma  
  
"And why are you looking for Happosai?" Akane  
  
"We kill Happosai." shampoo  
  
This peaked Ranma's interest.  
  
"What did Happosai do to you?" Nabiki  
  
"Happosai steal from amazons. Steal from shampoo. Amazon law say he must die." Shampoo  
  
"But cologne said that if we try to kill him that he will kill us and there is no shame in walking away from a fight that the matriarch says we don't have to fight." Mousse  
  
"But there great honor if we succeed." Shampoo  
  
"Anyway. How would you two like to stay here for a while. You can have my old room." Ranma  
  
"Ranma what are you saying?" Akane  
  
"I'm inviting them to stay here for a few nights." Ranma  
  
"Why?" Akane  
  
"What do you mean why? They're our friends." Ranma  
  
Akane became quiet  
  
"So what do you say?" Ranma said looking at shampoo and mousse  
  
"Is ok if violent girl and mercenary girl say is ok." Shampoo  
  
"Fine. Just fine." Akane  
  
"Only if its for a few nights. Remember Ranma we're trying to save money." Nabiki  
  
"I know Nabiki. And thank you." Ranma said and walked over to Nabiki and kissed her.  
  
This shocked shampoo and mousse. It shocked them even more that Akane wasn't getting angry. Ranma then walked over to Akane and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you." Ranma  
  
Akane just smiled  
  
"Why don't the two of you have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few." Ranma  
  
Shampoo and mousse not having any word just sat down across from Nabiki and Akane.  
  
Ranma returned carrying a tray with food on it. Akane then started to serve everyone.  
  
Shampoo and mousse were still speechless and there eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Everyone started eating after everyone had food.  
  
"Where Ranma father?" Shampoo  
  
"With my mother." Ranma  
  
"Does your mother know about your curse?" mousse  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"Where nice girl?" Shampoo  
  
"Kasumi is living with dr tofu, her husband." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma I thought you were living at a temple." Mousse  
  
"I was. But then I was asked back here." Ranma  
  
"I see. It seems a lot has happened since we left." mousse  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Nabiki  
  
Shampoo and mousse looked from Nabiki to Ranma to Akane and back to Ranma.  
  
"How spatula girl doing? Great grandmother say spatula girl buy cat cafe." Shampoo  
  
"She's doing great. Her business has increased and she is engaged to Ryoga." Ranma  
  
"WHAT? Lost pig boy and spatula girl engaged?" Shampoo  
  
"Yeah. But he isn't lost boy or pig boy any more. He's cured of both." Ranma  
  
"Shampoo cured." Shampoo  
  
"Hey, that's great. I don't have to worry about you turning into a ca...ca...Cat." Ranma  
  
"And I don't turn into a duck either." Mousse  
  
"Ryoga told me that cologne gave you the cure first." Ranma  
  
-Splash-  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Ranma  
  
"Ranma girl?" Shampoo said grabbing Ranma's breast.  
  
"Would you not do that." Ranma  
  
"Ok." Shampoo said letting go  
  
"But cologne said that she gave you the cure." Mousse  
  
"Its a long story." Ranma  
  
Thru the rest of dinner Ranma brought shampoo and mousse up to speed on what happened.  
  
"WHAT?" Shampoo and mousse chorused. And looked back and forth between Akane and Nabiki  
  
That night before Ranma joined Nabiki he went by the guest room. Ranma knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Shampoo  
  
Ranma opened the door and walked in.  
  
"What Ranma want?" Shampoo  
  
"You and mousse plan to kill Happosai right? Not harm, kill." Ranma  
  
"Yes. We kill. Ranma no try and stop us." Shampoo  
  
"Actually I was thinking we could help each other." Ranma  
  
"What?" Shampoo  
  
"Ryoga and I have been preparing to kill Happosai. If we had your help we would be more likely to succeed." Ranma  
  
"Amazon law say we must kill Happosai." Shampoo  
  
"I don't care who kills him as long as he dies." Ranma  
  
The cold empty look in Ranma's eyes scared both mousse and shampoo  
  
"We help." Shampoo  
  
"When do we attack?" Mousse  
  
"When he comes back. Between now and then I want the two of you training with Ryoga and me. Neither of you are fast enough." Ranma  
  
"You insult Amazon." Shampoo  
  
"It's only a insult if it isn't true." Ranma  
  
Shampoo didn't say anything else.  
  
"We start training tomorrow when I finish teaching my classes. But the two of you should train till I get back and take a break while I teach my classes." Ranma said and then went down to Nabiki's room  
  
"Its been two weeks and Happosai still hasn't shown up." Mousse  
  
"Be patient." Ranma  
  
"What wrong with Ryoga?" Shampoo  
  
"Hey man, lets get back to training while we wait for the girls." Ranma  
  
Ryoga nodded.  
  
Shampoo, mousse, and Ryoga all attacked Ranma. The training was the same for Ryoga. He was to dodge and Ranma was to block. Shampoo and mousse where to use non-lethal weapons and go all out against Ranma. They had done this for two weeks. Ranma noticed a significant increase in shampoo and mousse skill. Ryoga had increased a lot at first but he was starting to level out. Ranma had continued to increase when blocking Ryoga's attacks.  
  
Ranma saw the girls coming back from dr tofu's.  
  
"Ok lets take a break." Ranma  
  
The fighting stopped immediately  
  
Akane Nabiki and Ukyo walked in through the gate.  
  
"So how are my children coming along?" Ranma said walking up to Akane and Nabiki  
  
"Look. Look. That's our son." Akane  
  
Ranma looked at the picture and wasn't so sure. But he was going to trust the dr.  
  
"What about you Nabiki?" Ranma  
  
"This is our daughter." Nabiki said handing a picture to Ranma  
  
-Ring-  
  
"Sorry that's my phone." Nabiki said pulling it out of her purse.  
  
"Hello." Nabiki  
  
"Yes." Nabiki  
  
"Really?" Nabiki  
  
"That's great." Nabiki  
  
"Thank you." Nabiki  
  
"No I didn't forget our deal." Nabiki  
  
"Good bye." Nabiki  
  
"So what's the good news?" Ranma  
  
"Well you know how you said that you wished that you could marry both Akane and me?" Nabiki  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma  
  
"Well it turns out that you can. There is a loop hole in the law which allows up to 3 sisters to have the same husband." Nabiki  
  
"You're sure?" Ranma  
  
"Yes." Nabiki  
  
"Wait right here." Ranma said and ran into the house  
  
"Where's he going?" Akane  
  
"I don't know. I didn't expect him to react like that." Nabiki  
  
"Ukyo. What about you? Are you..." Ryoga  
  
Ukyo nodded "umm hmm. You're going to be a father." Ukyo  
  
Ryoga passed out  
  
"Jackass get up." Ukyo said kicking Ryoga  
  
Ryoga regained consciousness after several kicks.  
  
Ranma came running out and then he paused. He held up a coin showed both sides and then tossed it in the air. "Call it." Ranma said  
  
This caught Akane and Nabiki both off guard they didn't have time to think.  
  
"Heads." Akane  
  
"Tails." Nabiki  
  
The coin landed on the ground and started spinning.  
  
"Heads come on heads." Akane  
  
Nabiki was silent but she was just as hopeful as Akane  
  
The coin started to slow and fell over. The tails side was clearly on top.  
  
"Alright." Ranma said. He then knelt before Nabiki  
  
Nabiki gasped not knowing that this is what was coming  
  
"Oh my god." Akane  
  
"Nabiki will you marry me?" Ranma said holding a ring out to Nabiki  
  
Nabiki took it and without looking at it put it on her finger and said "yes."  
  
Ranma stood up and kissed Nabiki.  
  
"ITS NOT FAIR!" Akane yelled and started to run away when Ranma grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"LET ME GO. YOU MADE YOU CHOICE." Akane  
  
"Yes I have." Ranma said and still holding on to Akane's arm knelt before her.  
  
Nabiki grinned understanding now what the coin had been for. It had been to decide who went first.  
  
"Akane will you marry me?" Ranma  
  
Akane froze did he just ask me to marry him? But he just asked Nabiki to. This doesn't make since. Wait a minute. Nabiki said that he could marry both of us. And Nabiki asked if I would be ok with this. "yes." Akane  
  
Ranma stood up and kissed Akane  
  
Shampoo and mousse just stood there apparently shocked more than the any of the others.  
  
The next day at school gossip was at an all time high. There was rumor of Ukyo being pregnant the rumor of Ryoga and Ukyo being engaged long ago confirmed. There was now rumor that Ranma was not only engaged to Akane and Nabiki but that he was actually going to marry both of them. There was confirmation of a ring on both Akane and on Nabiki. There was also rumor that Nabiki was pregnant not just Akane. Lunch that day only fanned the fires of gossip. Akane and Nabiki were both leaning against Ranma and they were sitting across from Ukyo who was leaning against Ryoga.  
  
"So Ranma what are we going to name our son?" Akane  
  
This one question confirmed the rumor about Akane being pregnant.  
  
"How about Keitaro?" Ranma  
  
"Keitaro sounds like a fine name." Akane said and then kissed Ranma  
  
"What about our daughter? What will she be named?" Nabiki  
  
This also confirmed another rumor that Nabiki was pregnant.  
  
"How about Sakura?" Ranma  
  
"Its perfect." Nabiki said and then kissed Ranma  
  
"So when are you going to get married?" Ukyo  
  
"I don't know. When do the two of you want to get married?" Ranma  
  
"How about after the year is over?" Akane  
  
"Sounds good to me." Nabiki  
  
"I guess we're getting married when this semester is over." Ranma  
  
Gossip was even higher than it had been that morning.  
  
That evening at dinner.  
  
"Will all of you help me move my stuff to Kasumi's old room after dinner." Soun  
  
"What? Why are you going to do that?" Akane  
  
"Well since Ranma is not going to have just one wife but two I though it best if he had the largest bedroom." Soun  
  
"I can just keep going back and forth between Nabiki's and Akane's like I have been doing." Ranma  
  
"But if the three of you had the same room it would make things easier" Soun  
  
"But..." Akane was interrupted.  
  
"And don't forget that you're going to have several children. They are going to want there own room's and we don't have that many rooms. So if we move all your stuff to my old room then we wont really have that problem." Soun  
  
"He's got a point. I don't mind." Nabiki  
  
"Well it doesn't matter to me." Ranma  
  
"But...things are suppose to stay the same." Akane  
  
"Akane things will never stay the same. They aren't the same now. Kasumi is married to dr tofu, you and Nabiki are pregnant and the two of you will be getting married to Ranma when the semester is over so with all of those changes what will a room change do?" Soun  
  
"Ok." Akane  
  
Shampoo and mousse just watched this exchange in silence  
  
After dinner they moved all of Soun's stuff to Kasumi's old room and then they moved all of Nabiki's stuff to Soun's old room. Ranma grabbed his pack and put it in what was now his room. Everyone then moved Akane's stuff to Soun's old room. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all worked to make this there room. Ranma for once unpacked his bag and put the bag away. This was to the relief of Akane and Nabiki.  
  
"So are we going to put your beds together or keep them separate?" Ranma  
  
"I thought that we would just leave the beds where they were and we would just go buy a large one for the three of us." Nabiki  
  
"That's fine with me. Are you ok with that Akane?" Ranma  
  
"Yeah." Akane said non-thrilled  
  
that night Nabiki went to her old room and Akane went to her old room for what was to be there last night sleeping in there old beds for tomorrow they were getting a larger bed for there new room. Ranma joined Akane but she wanted to be alone that night so he went to Nabiki's room. Nabiki gladly let Ranma join her.  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
"Ryoga I'm so nervous." Ranma  
  
"Ranma you were excited yesterday." Ryoga  
  
"I know. I cant help it." Ranma  
  
"Well just stay conscious for a few more hours and you are home free." Ryoga  
  
"Its the next 30 minutes that I'm worried about." Ranma  
  
"Pull yourself together boy. You cant disappoint Akane and Nabiki." Genma  
  
"If it wasn't a wedding a would turn you into a panda." Ranma  
  
"My daughters are getting married." Soun said then started crying  
  
"Akane, you do know that you have to walk down the aisle in a few minutes right." Ukyo  
  
"Ukyo I don't think that is the best way to make Akane feel better." Nabiki  
  
"Well you seem fine." Ukyo  
  
"I made sure to eat bread and just drink water. I didn't want this problem." Nabiki  
  
"Oh. I'll remember this when I get married to Ryoga." Ukyo  
  
"Akane came out of the bathroom. Alright I'm ready." Akane  
  
"Ukyo cue them." Nabiki said not waiting for Akane to get sick again  
  
Ukyo was out the door and had them cue the music.  
  
"Ryoga if I pass out just prop me up." Ranma  
  
"Will do." Ryoga  
  
The music started and then Akane and Nabiki started down the aisle. When they got to Ranma they stopped.  
  
"Do you Ranma Soatome take Nabiki Tendo..." the priest continued on but Ranma was in a daze  
  
(Ranma?) Nabiki  
  
"I do." Ranma  
  
Nabiki sighed and then it came time for her to say "I do."  
  
"Do you Ranma Soatome take Akane Tendo..." again the priest continued and again Ranma was in a daze but when the priest stopped talking Ranma replied with "I do." Ranma  
  
I finally came time for Akane to answer.  
  
(Akane.) Nabiki  
  
(Huh? What? Oh.) Akane who apparently had also been in a daze whispered to Nabiki but then said "I do." Akane  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wives." Priest  
  
Ranma kissed Nabiki then Akane  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
That night  
  
"Mousse, everyone else having kids. Why we no have kid?" Shampoo  
  
Mousse started coughing.  
  
"Uhhh...did you want to." Mousse  
  
"Of course. Stupid mousse." Shampoo  
  
Mousse was silent  
  
"AHHHH. MOUSSE WHAT YOU DOING?" Shampoo  
  
The following week Ryoga and Ukyo got married.  
  
The next week. Everyone was at Ukyo's. Ryoga and Ukyo thought about changing the name but decided to leave it the way it was.  
  
"Ukyo do you know weather you're going to have a boy or a girl?" Akane  
  
"I don't know." Ukyo  
  
"Have you chosen a name for either case?" Akane  
  
"No." Ukyo  
  
"Shampoo are you and mousse waiting?" Nabiki  
  
"No." Shampoo  
  
"I guessed that from the sounds the last couple of weeks." Nabiki  
  
Shampoo blushed  
  
All the girls started laughing  
  
Across the room Ranma, Ryoga, and mousse sat talking.  
  
"Like this?" Ryoga asked and then made a glass of water disappear "WOW." Ryoga  
  
"Like that." Mousse  
  
"I can do that." Ranma now girl from Ryoga messing up several times said.  
  
"Lets see it." Ryoga  
  
"Ok." Ranma said grabbing a glass.  
  
Back at the counter  
  
"Those three will never grow up." Akane  
  
"Boys will be boys." Ukyo  
  
Everyone then heard the yelling of women.  
  
"This is it. You coming Ryoga?" Ranma  
  
"Of course." Ryoga  
  
Ranma and Ryoga got up.  
  
"What's going on?" Mousse  
  
"Happosai." Ranma  
  
"SHAMPOO." Mousse  
  
Shampoo came running already hearing the cries. Mousse pulled out shampoos armor and weapons and handed them to her. As she was putting on her armor Ukyo, Akane, and Nabiki came running to try and stop there husbands.  
  
"Ranma don't. Remember what happened last time." Akane  
  
"I have to agree with Akane. There is no point." Nabiki  
  
"He killed my child." Ranma  
  
Nabiki and Akane couldn't stop Ranma after he said that.  
  
"Ryoga why do you have to go?" Ukyo  
  
"I told Ranma I would help and it would not be honorable for me to back out." Ryoga  
  
"Screw honor. Ryoga I don't want anything to happen to you." Ukyo  
  
"I'm going. He couldn't hurt me if he tried. Ranma's chances are better with me than without me." Ryoga  
  
"Then I'm going to." Ukyo  
  
"Me too." Akane  
  
"NO!" Ryoga and Ranma chorused  
  
"But I'm a martial artist to." Akane  
  
"I don't want to risk losing another child. You aren't going." Ranma  
  
"Same goes for you." Ryoga said to Ukyo  
  
Akane and Nabiki both bowed there heads in defeat.  
  
"Ok lets go." Ranma said to Ryoga, shampoo, and mousse.  
  
The four of them left Ukyo's in pursuit of Happosai. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
"WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL." Happosai was shouting  
  
-Smack-  
  
Happosai was crushed by Ranma's kick. Ranma then tossed the underwear to the crowd of women who then retreated.  
  
"I thought you learned your lesson last time." Happosai  
  
"You wont survive this time Happosai." Ranma  
  
"You little...wait a minute you called me Happosai. Instead of old freak." Happosai  
  
-Smack-  
  
Happosai was hit from behind and then was kicked back by Ranma.  
  
"That hurt." Happosai said starting to get up from the ground but was kicked again by Ranma.  
  
"Ranma..." Happosai was interrupted by Ryoga's attack. Happosai created a crater on impact with the ground  
  
"Ryoga." Happosai said and punted Ryoga into orbit. "That takes care of him."  
  
Happosai didn't see Ranma's kick till it was to late. Happosai went flying into the brick wall.  
  
"You're suppose to warn an old man." Happosai  
  
Happosai received a bon bori to the head which sent him back to Ranma. Ranma started throwing fast strong attacks. Happosai hit the ground but jumped up and clung to Ranma's breasts. Ranma grabbed Happosai and didn't let go.  
  
"So you do love me Ranma. I'm so sorry." Happosai said and started rubbing his face in Ranma's breasts.  
  
"Now shampoo." Ranma  
  
"What?" Happosai  
  
Shampoo attacked with her sword. "AHHHHH." Happosai screamed and tried to get free of Ranma but it was no go. Happosai saw the sword coming and knew they were serious. Happosai decided to quit playing around. Happosai let his battle aura flare. This broke him free of Ranma just before shampoo's attack hit. Ranma dodged because Happosai's attack made shampoo over step her range.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Happosai started laughing and noticed a group of weapons coming his way. He started blocking the weapons but then he had to worry about some of Ryoga's bandanas. One caught him on the arm.  
  
Damn where did he come from. Happosai  
  
When Happosai's attention was directed at Ryoga Ranma jumped for Happosai and slammed him into the ground. Ryoga came charging up and jumped into the air. Mousse threw Ryoga his umbrella and Ryoga came down with incredible force which was being magnified by his umbrella just before Ryoga hit Ranma rolled out of the way and Ryoga let his battle aura rage. Ryoga hit Happosai full force on the head. This caused a huge crater to form in the middle of the street.  
  
"I got him." Ryoga said standing up.  
  
"RYOGA GET OUT OF THERE!" Ranma  
  
"What? AHHHHHHHH." Ryoga was hit by a chi blast that sent him flying.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Mousse yelled as he unleashed everything he had at Happosai. This ranged from knifes and other bladed objects to massive objects to bombs and yes even the kitchen sink. Every object hit where Happosai was.  
  
They saw movement and then Happosai emerged from the pile of objects.  
  
"MOUSSE GET OUT OF THERE! YOUR ATTACKS DON'T EFFECT HIM." Ranma yelled  
  
Mousse took what Ranma said to heart and took off running.  
  
(Stupid mousse.) Shampoo whispered and attacked.  
  
"Shampoo no." Ranma said and followed suit.  
  
Happosai started dodging sword, fist, and foot. He was watching Ranma more than shampoo because shampoo wasn't that much of a threat.  
  
"Enough of this." Happosai said and his battle aura flared. This threw shampoo to the wall. Ranma let her aura flare up also. Ranma then attacked. This caught Happosai off guard because he wasn't expecting Ranma to be able to counter his flare like that. Happosai took several hits. Several being around a couple hundred when it comes to Ranma. Happosai fell to the ground and Ranma just continued his assault. Ranma moved and Happosai received another pounding from Ryoga. Ryoga jumped out of the way this time.  
  
Happosai slowly got to his feet. He wasn't ready for this. He let himself get caught off guard and he thought that he could get them to leave him alone or at least not play so ruff.  
  
Shampoo attacked Happosai from behind. Happosai sensed the attack just before it hit. The sword slit his back open and blood started to fall from it.  
  
"Bitch" Happosai said and threw a chi blast in shampoo's face. Shampoo went flying to the wall. This time when she hit it she continued thru it.  
  
Happosai then got hit by a small car.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Happosai said and then felt the impact of a larger car.  
  
"What the?" Happosai got up and a truck hit him.  
  
"Owww." Happosai was then crushed by a cement truck.  
  
"No one does that to shampoo." Mousse said breathing heavily  
  
"MOUSSE I SAID RUN!" Ranma  
  
"There's no need to. I got him." mousse said and then was hit by a chi blast which sent him flying off the roof and into the ground on the other side of the city.  
  
Happosai then rushed Ranma but was stopped by a umbrella hitting him in the head. Happosai found himself hitting the same wall that shampoo had hit. And like shampoo he found himself going thru it but unlike shampoo he continued thru the following walls. Ranma ran to shampoo to see if she was alive.  
  
"She's alive." Ranma  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital." Ryoga  
  
"No. We need to get Happosai while he's week." Ranma  
  
"Ranma this isn't worth dieing over." Ryoga  
  
"Then go back. I'm going" Ranma said and picked up shampoos sword.  
  
Ranma then followed Happosai. Ryoga looked at shampoo and then followed Ranma  
  
"Look at this." Akane  
  
"They really went at it." Ukyo  
  
"Ranma's out for blood." Nabiki  
  
"Who's that?" Akane  
  
"Its shampoo." Ukyo  
  
Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo both ran over to shampoo.  
  
"Lets get her to a hospital." Nabiki  
  
Akane picked her up and they headed for dr tofu's.  
  
"This just in. There seems to be a disturbance in the nerima area. It appears that a series of explosions are going off and craters are appearing. We advise citizens to take cover. We now return you to you regularly scheduled program." TV  
  
"Soatome. Do you think that would be them fighting the master?" Soun  
  
"Most likely Tendo." Genma  
  
"What do you mean." Nodoka  
  
"Oh its just that Ranma, Ryoga, shampoo, and mousse have been planning to kill the master." Soun  
  
"Oh what a happy day it will be if they succeed where we failed. A Tendo?" Genma  
  
Soun nodded  
  
"You tried to kill a man?" Nodoka  
  
Genma gulped.  
  
"Kasumi I need the blood in here quick." tofu  
  
"Is he going to live?" Kasumi  
  
"If that man with that saw hadn't been there we probably wouldn't have been able to get mousse off of that pole before he died. It's questionable now." Tofu  
  
"DR TOFU. DR TOFU." Akane shouted  
  
"Go see what's wrong." Tofu  
  
Kasumi went into the waiting room where she saw a Akane carrying shampoo. "Bring her in here Akane."  
  
Akane followed Kasumi and put shampoo on a bed  
  
"Dear she can wait she isn't critical." Kasumi  
  
"Thank you Kasumi. Can you help me here." Tofu  
  
"My god." Ukyo  
  
"Please wait out in the waiting room." Kasumi  
  
Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyo went into the waiting room.  
  
"What happened?" Ukyo  
  
"They're fighting to the death." Nabiki  
  
"Its not worth this price." Akane  
  
"Shampoo and mousse were going to try and kill him anyway. There odds were better with Ranma and Ryoga." Nabiki  
  
"But now its just Ranma and Ryoga against Happosai. They lost last time so what is going to happen to them?" Akane  
  
"I don't know how the fight went but I am guessing that shampoo and mousse did there share of damage before being taken out of the fight." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma and Ryoga wont lose." Ukyo  
  
"Ranma give it up. You cant beat me." Happosai  
  
Ranma threw a chi blast at Happosai and Happosai jumped it which left him open to Ryoga's attack which happened to be a shower of bandanas. Happosai was hit by most of them and he started to fall and was hit by another one of Ranma's chi blasts before he could hit the ground. When Happosai hit the ground he took off running again and was knocked down by Ryoga's umbrella. Before he could get away Ryoga slammed him into the ground causing another crater to appear. Happosai got up and threw a chi blast in Ryoga's face. It knocked Ryoga back but didn't have the effect it did on shampoo.  
  
"Ok that's it. No more holding back. You have angered me and I will now show you my full power." Happosai said and let his battle aura glow and grow.  
  
"I can do that to." Ranma said glowing blue. He however didn't go big. He knew that would drain him.  
  
Ryoga glowed green and did the same as Ranma.  
  
They both knew that Happosai couldn't go on much longer. He had so many cuts and breaks that he was doing well just to be standing.  
  
All three combatants knew this was going to be a test of there chi power and whoever had the stronger was going to win.  
  
Happosai threw two blasts, one at Ranma and one at Ryoga. Ranma and Ryoga both retaliated by throwing one at Happosai. Once this was started you cant get out without getting hit. Happosai knew he was in trouble. He had underestimated Ranma and Ryoga. There chi blasts were stronger than he had thought they would be. And when ever he diverted more chi from one to the other he would lose ground. He was losing anyway. Both the chi blasts where canceling out his.  
  
we've got him Ryoga. Just a bit more. Ranma  
  
We're doing It. Ryoga  
  
if I'm going down. I'm taking one of them with Me. Happosai  
  
Happosai diverted all his power to Ryoga's. The blast instantly consumed Ryoga. At the same time Ranma's consumed Happosai. Ranma walked over to Happosai's body.  
  
"Ranma." Happosai said in a weak voice  
  
"You choose the wrong one to try and take out. Even though Ryoga's chi isn't as strong as mine, he can take anything. You should have figured that out by now. Me on the other hand you would have had to overcome my chi but you would have and you would have killed me. Now that you know you lost you will die." Ranma said and brought the sword down on Happosai.  
  
"Shampoo are you alright?" Kasumi  
  
"Shampoo fine." Shampoo said sitting up "where this?"  
  
"This is my husbands clinic." Kasumi  
  
"Where Ranma and Ryoga?" shampoo  
  
"We think that they are still fighting with Happosai." Kasumi  
  
"Where Happosai?" Shampoo  
  
"The radio said that the battle was a few miles north of here." Kasumi  
  
"Where mousse?" Shampoo  
  
"He's in the next room. Shampoo before you do anything you should know that mousse was hurt badly." Kasumi  
  
"What?" Shampoo said and was out of the bed and went into the next room over.  
  
"Shampoo. Wait you shouldn't be in here." Tofu  
  
Shampoo walked over to mousses side and sat in the chair. She took mousses hand. (Stupid mousse.) Shampoo  
  
Tofu and shampoo heard Akane and Nabiki say "Ranma" while Ukyo said "Ryoga." They went out into the waiting room and saw a battle wary Ranma and Ryoga. They saw Ukyo clinging to Ryoga while Akane and Nabiki were smothering Ranma with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Where Happosai?" Shampoo  
  
This killed the happy rejoice  
  
"Right here. I thought you would want him as proof." Ranma  
  
"But you kill Happosai not Amazon." Shampoo  
  
"You helped. If it wasn't for you and mousse we probably wouldn't have won." Ranma  
  
"By the way where is mousse?" Ryoga  
  
Shampoo fell to the ground crying.  
  
Everyone looked at Ryoga  
  
"What? How was I suppose to know?" Ryoga  
  
After talking for a while with tofu Ukyo and Ryoga went back to Ukyo's. Shampoo and mousse stayed at tofu's clinic since mousse was hurt so bad and shampoo wasn't going to leave him. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki went home.  
  
Once mousse healed enough to travel they went back to china with Happosai's body. There they received a hero's welcome. Cologne got shampoo and mousse alone and said "tell me the truth. What happened?"  
  
In Chinese "well Ryoga and Ranma had been planning to kill Happosai so we joined them. When Happosai appeared we went into battle. After fighting him some I wounded Happosai. He then took me out with a chi blast. Mousse was enraged and attacked. He injured Happosai but Happosai just retaliated with a chi blast which took him out. Mousse landed on a pole and nearly died." Shampoo  
  
"So how did Happosai die?" cologne  
  
"Ranma killed him. But he did not say how other than he used my sword." Shampoo  
  
"I see. So how are things back in nerima?" Cologne  
  
Mousse and shampoo grinned knowing that this would surprise cologne. They then went about explaining everything they learned.  
  
"I never would have believed it." Cologne  
  
"Ryoga honey would you take this to table 17?" Ukyo  
  
"Sure." Ryoga said drying his hands on a dish rag and then grabbing the plates from the counter and stealing a kiss from his wife. He then took the plates to the waiting customers.  
  
"Would you quit flirting with that wretched girl and hurry it up." Kodachi  
  
"That's my wife and if you don't like the service you can just leave." Ryoga.  
  
"I came here to try this food because I heard that it was the best restaurant in nerima. I'm not leaving till I try it." Kodachi  
  
Ryoga went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hon, can we treat her bad so she doesn't come back?" Ryoga  
  
The customers at the counter started laughing.  
  
"No Ryoga honey. She has a lot of important contacts and if she likes it then she may recommend it to her associates. That would really help us out so unfortunately we have to be nice to her." Ukyo  
  
"Alright but I'm not going to treat her better than anyone else." Ryoga  
  
"I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that." Ukyo  
  
"And in other news the reconstruction from the terrorist attack in the nerima area is nearing completion..." TV  
  
Ranma turned off the TV. "So now I'm a terrorist. First I was a strategic military strike, then a meteor shower, and now I'm a terrorist. I thought I was getting ride of the threat around here." Ranma  
  
"Well the underwear thefts have stopped. And the food thefts are back to there normal levels. Since things have quieted down I haven't been making much on bets but it also means that there are fewer expenses. You and Ryoga not fighting has cut the cost drastically. Same with you and Akane. And you and shampoo. And you and mousse. And..." Nabiki  
  
"OK. I get the picture Nabiki." Ranma  
  
"I was just teasing you Ranma." Nabiki  
  
"I've noticed that you like to tease me. In regards to a lot of things." Ranma  
  
Nabiki blushed.  
  
"I love doing that to you." Ranma said and kissed Nabiki  
  
"Hey not fair. I was in the kitchen cooking for you and I find out that you are out here making out with another woman." Akane said setting down a tray of food. She then sat down next to Ranma and he kissed her.  
  
"Thanks for cooking." Ranma  
  
"I was happy to. I love cooking." Akane said serving Ranma and Nabiki  
  
"Not to long ago I would have thought that you would never do anything like this. I thought that Ranma would be the one doing it." Nabiki  
  
"Well I thought that since he's the one teaching the classes and you bring in money in your own way that it was my responsibility to learn to do this." Akane  
  
"Akane you don't have to. I'll help. You know I will. I didn't know you felt that way about it. I thought you liked doing it. Kind of like the way Kasumi did." Ranma  
  
"I do. Its just I feel a responsibility to do it also. Don't you feel a responsibility to teach your classes?" Akane  
  
"Well yeah. But..." Ranma  
  
"And don't you enjoy it even though you feel you have to do it?" Akane  
  
"Yeah. But..." Ranma  
  
"Well its the same way with me." Akane  
  
"Ok you win." Ranma  
  
Nabiki was about to take a bite when Akane said "I hope you like it. We didn't have one of the ingredients so I added something else instead." Akane  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma  
  
"What?" Ranma  
  
"You first." Nabiki  
  
"Why me?" Ranma  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Ranma, I'm not eating anything Akane cooks unless you say that its decent or good. We wouldn't want Sakura to get hurt would we?" Nabiki  
  
"HEY." Akane  
  
Ranma sighed in defeat knowing Nabiki was right. She normally is. Ranma took a bite ready for it to be bad.  
  
"Its good." Ranma said surprised  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma  
  
"Really?" Akane  
  
"Yeah. You try it." Ranma  
  
Nabiki gave Ranma an unsure look but if Ranma said it was safe to eat, it was because he wouldn't risk harming the kids. Nabiki took a bite.  
  
"I'm impressed Akane. This is probably your best dish yet." Nabiki said equally surprised as Ranma  
  
"What?" Akane said and took a bite.  
  
"What did I do different? Every other time I would add something different it would turn out bad. Why is this different?" Akane said sounding like she was getting ready to cry.  
  
"You've learned what you can substitute. Before you didn't know. Now you do. You can cook now. You're a good cook. Just like Kasumi." Ranma said in a comforting voice  
  
"Really?" Akane said unsure.  
  
"Really." Ranma  
  
Akane hugged Ranma tightly.  
  
"Akane?" Nabiki  
  
"Yes Nabiki?" Akane  
  
"Can I have some more please." Nabiki  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at Nabiki shocked. Nabiki finished it off quicker than Ranma could.  
  
"Uhhh...sure." Akane said serving Nabiki more. She started into it right away. Akane and Ranma just stared at her.  
  
"What? Its good. I think that Sakura likes it also. I am eating for two you know." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma, you know I would have cooked." Akane  
  
"I didn't want you to have to since this was the first day back to school. We cant get there as quick as we use to. And I don't want you getting up any earlier than you have to." Ranma  
  
"Who was it that said I should just continue doing what I normally do?" Akane  
  
"I was, but its different now that we have to get to school again. Before you could sleep later. You need your rest. I'm not going to let you make yourself sick over this." Ranma  
  
"Well it is nice sleeping in. I think I'll let you win this argument." Akane  
  
"Ok, enjoy." Ranma  
  
"I wonder how everyone will react now that it is obvious that we are pregnant." Akane  
  
"They aren't taking my threats serious, I know that." Nabiki  
  
"Nabiki!" Akane  
  
"Well its true. Now I have to make money without being intimidating. I can do it, its just easier when you're intimidating." Nabiki  
  
"Ranma did you tell all your students the new times for the classes since you cant teach during the day now?" Akane  
  
"Um hmm." Ranma nodded while eating.  
  
At school. Ranma took a seat at the back of the class and Akane sat next to him. Ukyo came in with Ryoga and sat on the other side of Ranma. Ryoga sat in front of Ukyo.  
  
"So Ranma, what classes will we be enjoying your company in this year?" Ukyo  
  
"The four core classes. And if you have the advanced first response course or PE." Ranma  
  
"I would be doing PE also but I decided to do cooking again. I'm also doing home Ed. I thought I should take that." Ukyo said rubbing her abdomen.  
  
"What about you Ryoga? Geography again?" Ranma  
  
"Ranma you jerk. I told you to quit making those kinds of jokes." Ryoga  
  
"Sorry man. What is it seriously?" Ranma  
  
"I'm taking this last years core classes. I have to say for an extra period also." Ryoga said looking down  
  
"I'm sorry man." Ranma  
  
Ryoga just nodded.  
  
"Akane is taking cooking again and she would have taken PE also but she would have to sit out on most of it so she decided to take a home Ed class also." Ranma  
  
"Really? That means that well probably be in all the same classes." Ukyo said to Akane  
  
"You're probably right." Akane  
  
"Ranma? What's that first response course?" Ryoga  
  
"Its advanced first response." Ranma  
  
"Ok whatever. But what is it?" Ryoga  
  
"Its a medical course. I can get certified as a paramedic. Last year we learned the basics but this year is the stuff that I really want to learn." Ranma  
  
"Why are you so interested in it?" Ryoga  
  
"I'm going to have two kids to worry about. Kids get into trouble. If something happens I want to be able to help them. Last year I was thinking it would be a good job to have but I learned that I like teaching martial arts more." Ranma  
  
Ryoga nodded his understanding  
  
"What kind of classes is Nabiki taking?" Ukyo  
  
"Since she's a senior she only has two core classes. She's taking English since that's a good language to know for business. She's also doing two advanced business courses. She would have taken a third but she decided to do a home Ed class also. I guess she was thinking the same thing that you were." Ranma  
  
"Your probably right. I think its an instinctual thing that's making all of us want to learn how to best take care of our kids." Ukyo  
  
"Class will begin now." Teacher  
  
A couple months later. At lunch.  
  
"Hey Akane, aren't you due soon?" Friend of Akane.  
  
"Yeah. Probably next month for me. But Nabiki is suppose to be anytime now." Akane  
  
"Is she nervous?" Friend of Akane  
  
"Not really. Ranma is though. He's the most nervous out of all of us." Akane  
  
"No way." Friend of Akane  
  
"Really its true. You see him following Nabiki around all the time right now." Akane  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that he married your sister also?" Friend of Akane  
  
"Not really. At first it did a little but I don't really see anything wrong with it now." Akane  
  
"I think I would freak if I got married and he married my sister also." Friend of Akane  
  
"I thought I would but it doesn't really bother me." Akane  
  
"So do you all have different rooms?" Friend  
  
"No. We share the same room." Akane  
  
"Isn't it weird like that?" Friend  
  
"He he he. I thought it was weird to not be in my bed but it never bothered me to be in the same bed with Ranma and Nabiki." Akane  
  
"How could it not be weird?" Friend  
  
"Because Ranma is my husband and Nabiki is my sister." Akane  
  
"If you say so. I'm never going to get in that position." Friend  
  
"I don't suggest it." Akane  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Friend  
  
"Because I love Ranma. I thought it would be better to share him with Nabiki then to lose him completely to Nabiki." Akane  
  
"He wouldn't have chosen Nabiki over you. Would he?" Friend  
  
"I don't know. I think it could have gone either way. Nabiki has been more forward with Ranma which seems to put her first at things. For example, she was the first to...you know...with Ranma. Then she was the first to get pregnant. And by chance she was the first to be proposed to. Again by chance she was the first to be married to Ranma and now she is going to be the first to give birth. She's even beating Kasumi there." Akane  
  
"What did you mean when you said by chance?" Friend  
  
"He flipped a coin." Akane  
  
"That jerk." Friend  
  
"He did it so quick that we didn't know what he was doing. Then when Ranma proposed to Nabiki I was heartbroken because I thought he was letting chance decide who he was going to marry but then when he asked me to marry him I remembered that Nabiki said he could marry both of us." Akane  
  
"That still would have pissed me off." friend  
  
"Its not that bad." Akane  
  
Akane and her friend then heard Nabiki say "Ranma! This is it." Ranma started running around not really knowing what to do. He then lifted Nabiki off her feet and without a single jolt carried her all the way to tofu's office.  
  
"I never knew that Ranma could move that fast." Friend of Akane  
  
"I was wondering what he was going to do. Nabiki wouldn't be able to walk all the way there." Akane  
  
"Well now we know that you will be in good hands." friend  
  
"Yes I will. I guess I get to look forward to Ranma hovering around me now." Akane  
  
"Oh joy." Friend  
  
"What I thought you liked Ranma?" Akane  
  
"Well obviously Nabiki likes to hang out with Ranma but she looked like he was driving her crazy and I have a feeling that he'll do the same to you and me since I'm always hanging around you." Friend  
  
"Well, it'll only be for a few weeks." Akane  
  
"What are you going to do when your baby's born." Friend  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane  
  
"You know with school?" Friend  
  
"Oh. We've worked it out with the school so that we will study at home and take a comprehension test. Pass, fail. As long as we get a 70 on it we get an A. Otherwise we fail and have to do the year over." Akane  
  
"Isn't that a bit harsh? And what about Ranma?" Friend  
  
"Well that's a price we have to pay. And Ranma is going to continue coming. He's going to help us study. And besides he doesn't have same deal. He said that he would take off from school to help out but we were able to talk him out of it." Akane  
  
"I still don't think its fair." Friend  
  
"Well he was prepared to do it himself." Akane  
  
"What?" Friend  
  
"Yeah. When he was cursed he got pregnant also." Akane  
  
"Buy who?" Friend  
  
"Me." Akane  
  
"What?" Friend  
  
"I was cursed remember." Akane  
  
"Oh yeah. So what happened? I mean why isn't he you know pregnant. Did he lose it when he changed back." Friend  
  
"No. When Ranma was pregnant he was stuck as a she but then Ranma was hurt real bad by Happosai and Ranma lost the baby." Akane  
  
"Oh...I bet Ranma was angry with Happosai." Friend  
  
"Angry isn't the word to describe it. More like determined." Akane  
  
"That jerk. Someone killed his baby and he didn't care." Friend  
  
"Oh he cared alright. He killed Happosai." Akane  
  
"You're joking." Friend  
  
"No." Akane  
  
"I never would have thought that he would do something like that." Friend  
  
"He had good reason." Akane  
  
"I guess so but that might have been going a little far." Friend  
  
"I don't think so." Akane  
  
A couple weeks later in class while the teacher was teaching Akane said "Ranma!"  
  
Ranma looked over at Akane with a worried look.  
  
"I think we need to get to the hospital." Akane  
  
Ranma immediately picked up Akane and left the class. The teacher and the whole class looked shocked for some reason although they shouldn't have.  
  
A couple months later.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Nabiki said and then went to the door to see who it was. She then returned with Ryoga holding a pile of presents and Ukyo holding there child, San.  
  
"Hey." Ranma  
  
"Ranma honey. Its been awhile." Ukyo said hugging Ranma  
  
"Yeah it has. Sorry I haven't been by. I've been kind'a busy." Ranma  
  
"I completely understand. Between my restaurant, school, and San I haven't had anytime." Ukyo  
  
"Ranma's been teaching classes helping me and Akane with school and taking care of Sakura and Keitaro." Nabiki  
  
"I haven't seen them since San was born." Ukyo  
  
Akane walked in with both Keitaro and Sakura  
  
"Here they are." Akane  
  
"Come to mommy." Nabiki said taking Sakura from Akane "thanks for washing her." Nabiki  
  
"No problem" Akane  
  
Akane and Nabiki both sat down at the table. Ukyo joined them. All of them holding there babies.  
  
Ryoga put the gifts under the tree. Then walked over to Ranma and said "hey, Ranma. What are you doing?" Ryoga  
  
"Trying to put this together for the kids. I told Akane and Nabiki that Keitaro and Sakura are to young to enjoy this but they insisted. The instructions are terrible. They're in Chinese. I cant understand what it wants me to do. So I'm just guessing really." Ranma  
  
"Want me to help?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes. Please." Ranma  
  
Ryoga sat down and Ranma and Ryoga worked at putting the play set together.  
  
"Hello." Kasumi  
  
"We're in here Kasumi." Akane  
  
Kasumi came in carrying Jr. She saw that her sisters and Ukyo were sitting at the table so she joined them. Tofu came in carrying presents.  
  
"Where do you want me to put these?" tofu.  
  
"Under the tree." Akane  
  
"Oh right." Tofu said and walked over and put the gifts under the tree. Tofu then sat down next to Kasumi.  
  
"I guess that I should start dinner." Akane said handing Keitaro to Nabiki  
  
"Did you want me to do it?" Ranma  
  
"No. I'll do it. You stay there." Akane  
  
"Ok." Ranma  
  
"Why don't I cook." Kasumi  
  
"You're a guest Kasumi. I'll cook." Akane  
  
"I don't mind. What do you think Ranma." Kasumi  
  
"Akane why don't you let Kasumi help you. You'll get done twice as fast if both of you work at it." Ranma  
  
"Well...ok." Akane  
  
Kasumi handed San to tofu.  
  
"No offence but I think I'll take a break from cooking tonight." Ukyo  
  
"That's fine." Akane  
  
Akane and Kasumi disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm home." Soun  
  
"We're in the living room." Nabiki  
  
Soun, Genma, and Nodoka entered and sat down at the table.  
  
"Why don't you come sit with grandma Nodoka for a while." Nodoka said taking Keitaro from Nabiki.  
  
San and Sakura both started reaching for Genma/panda.  
  
Nabiki set Sakura on the table and she crawled over to Genma.  
  
'Why me?' the sign read held by Genma  
  
"Because she loves you." Nabiki  
  
Ukyo then did the same with San. San also crawled over to Genma. Genma picked them both up and they snuggled up to him. Nabiki pulled out a camera and took a picture of them.  
  
"This is defiantly a keeper." Nabiki  
  
"Can I get a copy of that?" Ukyo  
  
"Since its Christmas. Sure." Nabiki  
  
"This sure is different from the Christmas parties we've had in the past." Soun  
  
"It sure is." Ukyo  
  
"Well I don't know about all of you, but so far I like this one the best." Nabiki  
  
At dinner.  
  
"ALRIGHT. Akane made her soufflé." Ranma  
  
"Sis, I'm not sure if that's going to be enough." Nabiki  
  
"I made two." Akane  
  
"Like Nabiki said I'm not sure if that's going to be enough." Ranma  
  
"Is it really that good Ranma?" Ryoga  
  
"Yes." Ranma  
  
"It cant be that good." Ukyo  
  
"You try it. It beats anything Kasumi made." Nabiki  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi  
  
Everyone ate dinner and the favorite dish was Akane's soufflé.  
  
"Ok time to open presents." Nabiki said. Nabiki passed out the gifts. She ended with Ranma's. She sat down next to him. And watched intently as Ranma opened it.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma  
  
"Because I love you." Nabiki  
  
"Whenever you look at me like that I know something's up. So what is it?" Ranma  
  
"Open your present and find out." Nabiki  
  
Ranma opened it expecting it to explode or something. But all there was, was an envelop. Ranma opened the envelop and pulled out a couple of pictures. It was black with a tiny portion circled. Ranma had seen these kinds of pictures before.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ranma  
  
"Umm hmm." Nabiki nodded and smiling broadly  
  
Ranma pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier." Ranma  
  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Nabiki  
  
"How'd you keep it a secret this long?" Ranma  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Nabiki  
  
"What is it?" Akane  
  
Ranma handed Akane the pictures.  
  
"No your not." Akane  
  
"Yes I am." Nabiki  
  
"Did you know about this?" Akane said looking at tofu  
  
"No. I didn't know at all. I was kind of expecting to see all of you back in the office." Tofu  
  
"Well I was going to but I decided to go to an acquaintance of mine since she's good and she did it for free." Nabiki  
  
"I thought I would just come in if I started showing the signs again." Akane  
  
"Ryoga and I have been being careful." Ukyo  
  
"Sounds like you don't want another one." Ranma  
  
"I want to finish school first." Ukyo  
  
"That's understandable. But I'm happy the way things turned out." Nabiki  
  
"First again it seems." Akane  
  
"Jealous?" Nabiki  
  
"A little." Akane  
  
"Well if you want to beat me you have to be more active." Nabiki  
  
This made Akane blush which in turn made everyone start laughing.  
  
"You mean like you." Ranma  
  
This made Nabiki turn red. Everyone then laughed at this.  
  
"Why do you always do that to me and not to Akane?" Nabiki  
  
"Because its so easy with Akane and its more fun to make you blush since you normally don't." Ranma  
  
"Why you. I'll show you." Nabiki said and then climbed in Ranma's lap and pulled Ranma into a deep kiss.  
  
"Well I'd have to say that Ranma is indeed a man among men." Nodoka  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Nabiki said after breaking the kiss  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"I think its time that we be heading home." Ukyo  
  
"Why's that?" Akane  
  
Ukyo pointed at Ryoga who was holding San. She was fast asleep.  
  
"It seems that its contagious." Akane said pointing at Genma and Ranma. Genma had Sakura in the crook of one arm. And Ranma was holding Keitaro who was fast asleep.  
  
"We should probably be leaving also." Nodoka  
  
"We should be getting home as well." Kasumi  
  
Nabiki walked over to Genma and took Sakura from him.  
  
"Have a happy new year if we don't see you." Ranma said to everyone before he and Nabiki walked upstairs to put there kids in there cribs.  
  
"Soun, come see us tomorrow alright?" Nodoka  
  
"Sounds good." Soun  
  
Nodoka and Genma left. Genma carrying the gifts that were for them.  
  
"Good night." Kasumi said carrying Jr.  
  
Tofu whispered to Akane (don't feel like you have to keep up with Nabiki.)  
  
(Why would I feel that way?) Akane  
  
(Because you're competitive and you looked a little jealous of Nabiki tonight. Don't do anything unless you are comfortable doing it.) Tofu  
  
(I wont.) Akane  
  
"Well good night." Tofu said holding the gifts that were for him and his family and then followed his wife and  
  
"Good night dr. tofu." Akane  
  
"Back to the grill tomorrow." Ukyo said walking outside  
  
"You could just let the others take care of things tomorrow." Ryoga said following Ukyo and carrying San and had the gifts in his backpack  
  
"I cant not be working." Ukyo  
  
"Alright." Ryoga said  
  
Akane closed the door.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki came down from upstairs.  
  
"Good night." Soun said heading upstairs  
  
"Good night." The trio chorused  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki then went to take there bath.  
  
"Aww man the hot water isn't working." Ranma  
  
"Don't worry we'll heat you some water before we go to bed. But in the mean time 'anything' can happen." Nabiki  
  
That night.  
  
Akane whispered to Ranma (Ranma.)  
  
(Hmmm?) Ranma  
  
(Did you want to have another child.) Akane  
  
(I don't know. Do you?) Ranma  
  
(Do you love Nabiki more since she is giving you another child?) Akane  
  
(What? No. I love her yes but not more. And not less.) Ranma  
  
(So do you want to?) Akane  
  
(I would be happy if we did but I'd be just as happy if we didn't.) Ranma  
  
(So what does that mean?) Akane  
  
(It means that if you want another child then I'm ok with that. And if you don't or you want to wait awhile, I'm ok with that too. I'll love you just as much either way. I know its not easy missing out on school and that you would probably want to wait till you finish school before having another.) Ranma  
  
(You're right there.) Akane  
  
(Then we can wait.) Ranma  
  
(But I want to have another baby.) Akane  
  
(Well...we can make it happen.) Ranma  
  
"Ranma!" (Wait! Nabiki's sleeping.) Akane  
  
"Not anymore." Nabiki said getting out of bed. "I'm going to go check on the kids. It'll probably take half an hour. Have fun." Nabiki said walking out of the room. 


End file.
